


The Empire vs the Despair Core

by Davie232



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Pain, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 72,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davie232/pseuds/Davie232
Summary: Kyoko is the Empress of Japan, however, her rule is under threat from a shadow group calling themselves the Despair Core. Who wants to destroy the Empire and end her life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. The meeting

It was a warm summers day Mukuro was standing next to a grave. She remembered her late friend Makoto Naegi. Who had passed away after being caught in an explosion.

She let out a sigh she couldn’t believe a few years have passed since his death.

Mukuro shook her head and looked up at the sky. “You better be having a good time up there Naegi.” Then she put her head back down and looked at the grave again. “If the afterlife exists that is.”

Mukuro’s phone began to ring. She took the phone out of her pocket and saw it was the Empress Kyoko Kirigiri that was calling her.

Mukuro was Kyoko’s elite solider. Mukuro was highly skilled and done many missions on Kyoko’s behalf. The two had a close friendship they were both 22 years old.

“Hello, Kirigiri,” she said.

**“Hello, Ikusaba,”** Kyoko replied. **“I need you to come to the Imperial Palace later on. I have a mission for you and Reaper.”**

“Just give me the task, and I will get it done by myself,” Mukuro replied. “You know how much I hate working with the guy.”

**“Are you disobeying my orders Ikusaba?”** Kyoko replied emotionless.

“No, E-Empress,” Mukuro replied nervously.

**“Good, I will speak to you later. I have meetings I must attend to.”**

The phone call ended, leaving Mukuro to stare at Makoto’s grave.

Imperial Palace

Kyoko was in her private quarters. She put down her phone and sighed. “I wish being Empress was easier.”

Kyoko was the Empress of Japan after her father stepped down due to health reasons. She was loved by most people in Japan. But she did have her enemies.

There was a knock on her door.

“Enter!” She shouted.

The door opened, and a person who wore a black mask walked in. The person in question wore black body amour along with black trousers. They also wore black gloves to hide all traces of skin. The mask was fitted from the neck up, covering his whole head helping him to breathe. The person was the same height as Kyoko.

“Empress it’s time,” the masked person said with a deep voice thanks to his mask.

“I know Reaper you don’t need to remind me,” Kyoko replied, annoyed. She grabbed her phone and stood up. She left the room with Reaper following her.

They reached the briefing room, Kyoko took her seat. She saw Kyosuke, Taka and Celestia sitting at the table.

Kyouske was the Headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy, a school that Kyoko went to in the past. Taka was the Prime Minister and ran the day to day dealings of the country. But Kyoko was still in changed. Lastly, Celestia was Kyoko’s top spy.

Reaper stood behind his Empress with his arms folded.

“Good day to you all,” Kyoko said.

Kyosuke, Taka and Celestia all stood up and bowed before sitting back down.

“Now the reason I have summoned you all here today is, thanks to Ludenberg, we have found a person who has ties with the Despair Core.”

“Who?” Taka said, looking at Kyoko and then Celestia.

“Our former classmate Sayaka Maizono,” Celestia replied emotionless.

“Maizono?” Taka said horrified. “But how? Why her?”

Celestia looked dully at Taka. “Do you not remember who Maizono had a crush on?”

“Yes, I’m aware,” Taka replied. “But I don’t think Maizono would be that type of person to join the enemy to have the Empress killed so Maizono can get her crush too herself.”

“There are fools out there who would do anything for love,” Reaper said. “Love is for the weak.”

“Anyway,” Kyoko said. “We are making plans to capture her to see if we can find out where the Despair Core HQ is.”

“I say we kill her,” Reaper said bluntly. “Maizono has betrayed you and the Empire. She was your former classmate, after all.”

“Reaper that is enough!” Kyoko said firmly without turning her head to look at the masked person. “She is a good woman at heart, which was twisted by the lies of their leader.”

“You’re too soft,” Reaper replied. “We should slaughter them all!”

“Enough, Reaper! I will not warn you again!”

Kyosuke looked at Reaper in disgust. “You should show more respect to the Empress. You should consider yourself lucky that you can stand beside her. When you hold no rank within this Empire.”

“Calm down, please!” Kyoko ordered as Kyosuke turned his head away. “Now then,” she said more calmly. “I will be sending Iksuaba and Reaper on a secret mission tomorrow. Ludenberg has found a bar that is a secret hideout for the Despair Core.”

“Do you have any idea who is running it?” Taka asked.

“I don’t know,” Celestia replied. “That is the only thing I haven’t been able to find out.”

“If Maizono is with the enemy, then I fear for the others who might have joined the enemy’s cause.”

“Like Makoto Naegi?” Reaper replied. “I’ve heard from people he kept vanishing at the moments when the Empress was attacked in the past. I've read the reports to back this up."

Kyoko closed her eyes when she heard that name.

“There was no solid proof that he led the secret attacks against the Empress,” Celestia replied. “Besides, it would be odd for him to try and kill the woman that he loved. Although I must say, you seem to hate Naegi with a passion, why is that?”

“Because he was traitor to the Empire,” Reaper replied bluntly. “Regardless if there is proof or not. His vanishing act always causes the Empress to be attacked. So, therefore, he is a traitor.”

“Enough, Reaper!” Kyoko said. “I will not allow you to speak ill of the dead. The time I spent with Naegi in my school days were some of the best times I’ve ever had.”

Reaper didn’t reply.

“You talk big for a person who hides behind a mask,” Kyosuke said.

“I need this mask to survive, are you that stupid that you keep forgetting?” Reaper replied.

Kyouske ignored the insult. “Why don’t you tell us who you are then?”

“I will not,” Reaper replied.

Kyoko shook her head. “That’s all I have to report. Do you three have anything to report?”

Celestia, Kyosuke and Taka never replied.

“Very well, this meeting is over dismiss,” Kyoko ordered.

All three stood up and left the room.

“Reaper take a seat,” Kyoko said firmly.

Reaper took a seat and folded his arms.

“Why must you annoy Munakata at every opportune moment?”

“Because I find it funny,” Reaper replied bluntly. “Why must you have such a useless person attend these meetings? Munakata is a Headmaster nothing more.”

“You know the answer to that question,” Kyoko replied. “Munakata was loyal to my father when he was Emperor, and now he is loyal to me. Sure, Munakata is rough around the edges, but his loyalty has never been put into question.”

“Whatever,” Reaper replied. He stood up and walked over to the door. “Get one of the maids to inform me of Ikusaba’s arrival.”

“Why must it always be business with you Reaper?” Kyoko asked. “Why can’t you loosen up once and a while?”

“Empress, my job is to protect you at all cost. I can not let my guard down even for a second. Naegi was a fool for thinking he could ever protect you. He was weak and pathetic.”

Kyoko clenched her fist in anger.

Reaper opened the door and left the room.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes, then closed them. She let out a sigh and opened her eyes and stood up. She left the room and headed back to her private quarters. Once inside, she walked over to a table filled with pictures of her past.

Kyoko looked at one photo in particular. It was her and Makoto in their school days holding hands they were once lovers and were very close.

Kyoko sighed. “I wish we could go back to the old days.”

Hours later

Ikusaba was in the briefing room, she saw the door open and watched Kyoko and Reaper walk in.

Mukuro stood up and bowed.

“Please sit down Ikusaba,” Kyoko said. Mukuro sat down as did Kyoko while Reaper continued to stand. “Now, thanks to Ludenberg, she has found a bar that is a secret Despair Core hideout. I want you and Reaper to go there tomorrow night and capture if possible the leader of that bar.”

“Slaughter the leader of the bar you mean,” Reaper said.

“Reaper, we have been over this,” Kyoko said firmly without looking at him. “We need information.”

“If the leader is working with the Despair Core, then they are a traitor. Therefore, they must die.”

“Reaper shut the fuck up will you!” Mukuro snapped. “Let Kirigiri finish!”

“Watch your tongue Ikusaba,” Reaper replied. “Also, it’s Empress, not Kirigiri, show your respect.”

“Reaper enough!” Kyoko said firmly. “Do not make me put you on a weeks holiday!”

Reaper folded his arms and turned away from the conversation.

“Reaper this a direct order coming from me, I want the leader of this bar captured alive understood?”

“As you wish my Empress.”

“What about those visit the bar?” Mukuro asked.

“Try and knock them out if possible, I have informed the police about the raid, they will provide the backup. I don’t want needless deaths understood.”

“Understood,” Mukuro nodded. “So, I’m guessing Ludenberg couldn’t find out who the leader was then?”

“No,” Kyoko replied, shaking her head. “So, you and Reaper will need to do the rest.”

“Ok.”

“Thank you, Ikusaba. Now I have a special task for you and you only,” Kyoko said. “I want you to get Sayaka Maizono and throw her into the cells.”

“Why?” Mukuro asked, confused.

“Ludenberg had founds links leading to Maizono having ties to the Despair Core,” Kyoko replied.

Mukuro’s eyes widened for a few seconds before returning to normal. “I see.”

“Don’t worry. Taka was as shocked as you. You can begin this task after you deal with the bar tomorrow night. I will provide you with Maizono’s home address after tomorrow night task is complete. Please do not harm her in any way if possible.”

“Understood.”

“Good, you're dismissed,” Kyoko said.

Mukuro stood up and left the room.

“I’m disappointed Empress,” Reaper said with his back still facing Kyoko. “Why didn’t you give me the order to capture Maizono?”

“Because we both know you would kill her on sight,” Kyoko replied as she stood up.

“No, I wouldn’t,” Reaper lied.

“Even with a mask on, I can see right through you. You would kill Maizono if given a chance. Please don’t lie to me.”

“From my point of view, I would be helping you deal with one less enemy.”

“Kill isn’t everything Reaper. Even you should know that.”

“Whatever,” Reaper replied. “Will you need my services for the rest of the evening?”

“No,” Kyoko replied.

“Understood, enjoy the rest of your evening Empress,” Reaper replied then he left the room as he retired to his private quarters.


	2. The raid

Kyoko, Reaper and Mukuro were in the briefing room going over the plans for tonight’s raid

“Reaper,” Kyoko said. “I expect you to bring the leader of this club here and placed within a cell by the end of the night understood?”

“And if I don’t?” Reaper replied.

“Expect an ear-bashing and a forced holiday,” Kyoko replied firmly.

“Boring,” Reaper replied. “Why can’t I have a night of what I want? Why can’t you let me live Empress?”

“We need this person alive! Regardless of your personal grudge with the Despair Core.”

“Kirigiri, I will keep an eye on him,” Mukuro said. “I promise to keep him in check!”

“Keep him in check, huh?” Kyoko said, folding her eyes. “Reaper, I order you to obey all orders given by Ikusaba tonight. She is in charge.”

“I’m out then,” Reaper said straight away. “I will not have Ikusaba telling me what to do.”

“Get a grip Reaper!” Mukuro said, annoyed. “Your Empress has spoken.”

“Yes, unlike you, I have the guts to stand up to her. Anyway, I will go after Maizono now.”

Kyoko shook her head. “Reaper, do not push me. You WILL go with Iksuba, and you WILL listen to her orders do I make myself CLEAR!”

“Crystal.”

“Good right move out!”

An hour later

Reaper and Mukuro were sitting in a car that was outside the club. The pair hadn’t spoken to each other since they left the Imperial Palace.

“The place seems dead,” Mukuro groaned.

“It appears so,” Reaper replied. “I think we have arrived here an hour too early.”

“Agreed.”

“The Empress has made a mistake by the way. It should be me leading you, not the other way around.”

“Well if you just learned to keep your mouth shut and not speak out then you would be on equal footing,” Mukuro smirked.

Reaper turned to look at Mukuro and saw the smirk. “At least, I know, I’m 100% loyal to the Empress. But what about you, Ikusaba? Are you 100% loyal to our Empress?”

“Of course, I am,” Mukuro sneered. “I wouldn’t be here otherwise, would I?”

“You could be a spy for your sister. You know the person who is in charge of the Despair Core!”

“She is not my sister anymore. I hate her for what she has become!”

“You are merely spewing out words Ikusaba, for all we know you could be leaking back information to your sister.”

“I wouldn’t do that. Never! If Naegi didn’t save me when he did and made me see the truth. I would have become a tool for my sister to use.”

“Ah yes Naegi the traitor, why do you and the Empress view him so highly? When he was just a weak and pathetic fool.”

Mukuro clenched her fist. “He wasn’t weak nor pathetic. He was a good friend, no, he was my best friend. He pulled me away from my sister’s evil claws and saved me. Then, in turn, I got to know Kirigiri better, and I knew my place was with them and not with my sister. All this talk of Naegi being a traitor is bullshit. If he was really on my sister’s side. Then why would he convince to join Kirigiri’s side, huh?”

“Maybe he fancied your sister and wanted you out of the way?” Reaper replied.

“No,” Mukuro sighed. “Naegi was in love with Kirigiri and nobody else. Anyway, what about you? For all, we know you could be a traitor because you were a mask all the time.”

“A mask that helps me breathe,” Reaper replied. “Also me a traitor? Please get a hold of yourself. I am the Empress, most loyal subject.”

“A subject without an official rank,” Mukuro said. “What makes you so special that you don’t hold a rank within the Empire and yet you get to stand by Kirigiri’s side?”

Reaper turned his head to face the club. “Well, look who we have here?”

Mukuro peaked her head forward, and her eyes widened. “Owada?”

Mondo was standing outside the club talking to a few bouncers before heading inside.

“He is part of the Despair Core?” Mukuro said in disbelief.

“It appears so,” Reaper replied. “Let’s capture him.”

Mukuro picked up a radio from the dashboard. “That’s us heading in,” she said.

**“Copy,”** Said a police officer.

The pair got out of the car and walked over to the entrance.

“Move aside gentlemen,” Reaper said. “We are here on official Empire business.”

The two bouncers looked at each other, then put their arms up and got into a fight pose.

Reaper pulled a gun out from the inside of his jacket pocket. “Move aside, or both of you will die.”

The two bouncers back down quickly.

“Good choice,” Reaper said as he and Mukuro walked into the club.

The pair made it to the main room where they saw over 30 people. The room had a bar, tons of chairs and table along with a dance floor. The room went silent as they saw Reaper and Mukuro.

“Good evening everyone,” Reaper said as he held his gun out. “Direct Ikusaba and I to where we can find Mondo Owada and all of you will get to live.”

“He is up in his office,” a female said nervously as she pointed to a door to Reaper and Mukuro’s right.

“Thank you, now enjoy your evening,” Reaper said, knowing this place was about to get raided by the cops. He and Mukuro turned right and opened the door and saw stairs.

The pair climbed the stairs and reached the second floor of the building. But the hallway was small, and there were only two doors.

One said manager’s office, and the other said manager’s toilets.

The pair walked over to the manager’s office. Mukuro pulled her gun out. “Remember no killing.”

“Yeah yeah,” Reaper replied. He grabbed the handle and turned it. He nodded to Mukuro and opened it, and the pair rushed it. “Don’t move Mondo Owada!”

Mondo was sitting at a desk counting money, but he froze and quickly put his hands up. He moved his head up slowly and saw Mukuro and Reaper.

“Ikusaba?” Mondo said stunned.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it Owada?” Mukuro replied while aiming the gun at Mondo. “Now talk! Where is my sister?”

“Fuck if I knew I would tell you,” Mondo said. “But your sister doesn’t tell us anything. You would know that a lot don’t you?”

“I do.”

Mondo turned his head to look at Reaper. “So you must be the unimpressive Reaper that I’ve about. So ruthless and uncaring.”

“I see that my reputation proceeds me,” Reaper replied.

“It does.”

“Good, now then Owada. I have a few questions for you and if you answer them. Then I will let you live.”

“Kill? Is that all you ever do Reaper?” Mondo replied.

Reaper walked around Mondo’s desk and shot the latter in the leg. Mondo roared in pain.

“Reaper what the fuck are you doing?!” Mukuro growled at him.

“I shot him to ensure he couldn’t escape that’s all,” Reaper replied. “Owada to answer your question. I only kill those who threaten the Empress since everyone else here is so fucking useless at protecting her.”

“Not everyone was useless,” Mondo seethed in pain.

“Humor me, tell me who you thought wasn’t useless?”

“Naegi, that boy did everything he could to ensure Kirigiri was safe,” Mondo replied. “His actions shamed all of us who joined Enoshima.”

“Again with Naegi,” Reapered replied. “He was traitor who tried to get the Empress killed. When did you and the others join Enoshima?”

“Naegi wasn’t a traitor! He never appeared during any of our meetings.”

“Neither did I,” Mukuro replied.

“That’s because Enoshima couldn’t trust you. Because she felt you were getting to close to Naegi. She feared you have turned against her and the end that was the truth. Reaper we join Enoshima’s side five years ago.”

“Five years ago, huh?” Reaper said then he looked at Mukuro. “Did you know any of this?”

“Of course I didn’t,” she replied. “As Owada said, my sister left me out of the big stuff. I had no idea who had to join my sister’s due to fears. I would tell Naegi or Kirigiri.”

“I see,” Reaper said. Then he raised his gun to Mondo’s head. “Ever since the first year of Hope’s Peak. You Owada joined a group which threatened the life of the Empress and the Empire itself. You disgust me!”

“I was a fool back then!” Mondo replied. “I hated the Empire because it was crushing gang activity. I wanted to become a leader of my own gang. That’s when Enoshima and I spoke, and she convinced me to join her. If I knew her real plan was to kill Kirigiri, I wouldn’t have joined her.”

“Excuses,” Reaper replied.

“I’m telling you the truth, trust me, I wanted to leave the Despair Core for a while now. But Enoshima has me by the balls!”

“Blackmail?” Mukuro asked.

“Yeah.”

“Figures,” Mukuro said, rolling her eyes.

“I’m also convinced that Enoshima had played a part in Naegi’s death.”

“Oh, go on, lie some more?” Reaper replied.

“I’m speaking the fucking truth here! I remember her saying that Naegi had become a massive pain in the backside for her, and she needed him gone.”

A tear escaped from Mukuro’s eye. “I’ll kill her. If you speak the truth Owada, I will rip her apart for killing Naegi!”

Reaper looked at Mukuro for a few seconds. Then he returned his focus on Mondo. He raised his hand that had the gun and smacked Mondo on the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

“Why did you do that?” Mukuro said, annoyed.

“You were letting your emotions get the better of you Ikusaba. I expect better of you.”

Mukuro put her gun away and walked out of the office.

Reaper looked down at Mondo. “I wonder how many of you are regretting joining Enoshima’s foolish cause? I wonder how many of you are stupid enough to turn your back on an Empire that fed you, teach you and protect you? All of you are fucking pathetic!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	3. The broken idol

Sayaka Maizono was a famous idol. She was living the dream she had many fans, and her concerts filled out every time she played live.

But her private life? Well, that was a mess and one full of regret. She once had a crush on Makoto Naegi. But she let her own feelings cloud her judgement, and that’s when Junko pounced.

The Despair Core leader promised Sayaka that she would help Makoto fall in love with the idol. But it was nothing more than a lie as Makoto was now dead.

Sayaka wished she thought things more clearly in the beginning. She wished she didn’t betray Kyoko or the Empire over a stupid crush. But now, she couldn’t escape from Junko’s grasp because of the dirt the latter had on her.

Sayaka lived in a private area surround by other wealthy people. The area was good to live in as there wasn’t much trouble, and it was a quiet place to live.

Sayaka on her laptop typing down new lyrics on a song she was working on. But her mind struggled to come up with anything good. She checked the time. It was three in the afternoon. She let out a sigh and saved her worked and turned the laptop off. She put it on the sofa and stood up.

“Time for a small snack,” Sayaka said.

Then she froze as she heard the doorbell go off. Which was odd, she didn’t get much visitors at this time of day. Sayaka walked to the front door and looked through the peephole, and her eyes widened when she saw Mukuro outside.

“Shit! What is she doing here?” Sayaka said alarmed. “Ok play it cool Sayaka, you can do this.” She opened the door, and she was greeted to a warm smile from Mukuro.

“Afternoon Maizono it’s been a while,” Mukuro said.

“Yes, it has,” Sayaka replied. “How can I help you, Ikusaba?”

“I was hoping you could help me with something?” Mukuro replied.

“Regarding what?”

Mukuro pulled out her handgun. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I know you are with my sister.”

Sayaka closed her eyes. “If you are here to kill me. Then a bullet in my head will do.”

“I’m not here to kill you, Kirigiri wants to talk to you.”

“What’s the point?” Sayaka sighed. “She should hate me. I turned against her and the Empire so I could land my stupid crush.”

“Look, she wants to talk to you. Kirigiri is hoping to gain information to help find Enoshima’s secret base and end the Despair Core once and for all.”

“Fine,” Sayaka sighed. “Let me grab my coat and phone.”

Sayaka pushed the door open and walked away to grab her phone and coat while Mukuro kept an eye on her. Once the pair were back outside. Sayaka got into the back seat of the car. She was handed a cloth by Mukuro.

“Sniff it, or I will knock you out with my gun,” Mukuro said.

Sayaka put the cloth up to her face and breathed in, and she saw soon knocked out.

“Chloroform works every time,” Mukuro sighed.

Hours later

Imperial Palace

Sayaka slowly woke up and noticed she was in a prison cell. However, her back was against the wall when she saw Reaper sitting on a chair on the other side with his arms folded.

“R-Reaper?” Sayaka said horrified.

“Hello, Maizono,” Reaper replied. “You look scared? What is the matter?”

“You…you’re a monster!”

“Me a monster? Please, you’re the monster betraying the Empire. Look at your left wrist.”

Sayaka looked at her left wrist and noticed a bracelet was on her wrist.

“Now let’s place a game Maizono,” Reaper said as he revealed a remote in his right hand. “You give me the answers to my questions, and you won’t be shocked.”

“Shocked?” Sayaka said horrified. She tried to take the device off, but she felt pain shoot up her arm as she let out a scream of pain.

“Now then,” Reaper said, taking his finger off the button. “Since you know the dilemma you are in. We can begin. Where can I find Enoshima?”

“I- I don’t k-know! Honest, I don’t know!” Sayaka said honestly.

“Ok,” Reaper replied. “Do you regret your choice betraying the Empire for a stupid crush?”

“Yes! I was fucking stupid!” Sayaka replied quickly.

“Ok,” Reaper said again. “Do you think you desire a second chance?”

“Umm…?” Sayaka replied, unsure how to give out a decent answer. “The Empress will decide that for me.”

“Good answer,” Reaper said. “Well, congrats you have passed the test.”

Sayaka felt a weight being lifted from her shoulders.

“However, you still turned your back on the Empire. Therefore, you will be punished,” Reaper said. Then he pushed the button.

Pain shot up Sayaka’s arm and she screamed in pain. “Please stop!”

“You have the fucking nerve!” Reaper replied. “Who do you think you are asking me to stop. You’re a disgrace.”

“Please, I’m begging you!” Sayaka groaned in pain as tears fell down her cheeks.

“No, I will stop when I feel like stopping.”

The pain continued with Sayaka screaming over and over again.

The door opened. “What the fuck is going on in here?” Mukuro asked as she walked into the room. She saw Sayaka in pain then she saw the bracelet on Sayaka’s wrist. “Reaper stop this right now!”

Reaper released his hold on the button on the device. “I’m enjoying myself here.”

“Enjoying yourself? This is straight-up torture!”

“Maizono is an enemy of the Empire, or have you forgotten?” Reaper replied.

“No I haven’t, but there is no reason to act like a savage beast towards Maizono!”

“Naegi please…” Sayaka sobbed to herself. “I’m sorry…please come back to all of us. Please come back to life.”

Mukuro shook her head. “Reaper leave now! Or I will get the Empress.”

“As if I care, you will tell her anyway, like the good puppet you are.”

Mukuro began to shake her fist in anger. “Leave, or I will kill you.”

“Careful you’re letting your emotions show again,” Reaper replied.

“Why do you care? Mukuro snapped. “You’re a hypocrite. When you’re the one letting your emotions control your actions.”

“I don’t want you to end up like me,” Reaper replied. He stood up and put the remote on the chair. He saw the confused looked on Mukuro’s face and left the room.

“What the hell does he mean by that?” Mukuro said. But she put that thought in the back of her mind. She took out the keys and opened the cell door.

Sayaka put her back against the wall in fear that Mukuro was going to hurt her.

“Maizono, I’m not going to hurt you, the remote is on the chair. Please stick out your left wrist so I can get that horrible device off you.”

“Just kill me,” Sayaka said weakly. “I will be killed by your sister or Reaper one day. Just end my life, please.”

“I won’t kill you, I won’t allow it nor will Kirigiri,” Mukuro said calmly. “Please let me see your wrist.”

Sayaka slowly extended her left wrist to Mukuro. The latter gently took the shock bracelet off.

“Thank you, now let’s get you cleaned up. Kirigiri wishes to see you.”

Mukuro helped Sayaka up, and the pair left the room. Sayaka was taken away by how beautiful the artwork that was hanging on the wall.

Sayaka was led to a bathroom. She headed inside and left stunned by how big the bathroom was and how beautiful it looked. She quickly washed her face, and it looked a mess. It was worthy on a betrayer like her.

Sayaka left the bathroom and was led by Mukuro to the briefing room. Inside she was stunned to see Mondo sitting at the table.

“Owada?” Sayaka said, shocked.

“Hey Maizono,” Mondo said, trying to smile but couldn’t. “I guess they caught you too?”

“Yes,” Sayaka sighed. “After what I’ve been through, I wish I was dead.”

“Reaper?”

“Yeah,” Sayaka said, taking a seat.

“Ikusaba who is he?” Mondo asked.

Mukuro was still standing with her arms folded. “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“Only Kirigiri and two others know who is behind that mask. I have tried to get an answer, but I got turned down.”

“Who are the other two?” Sayaka asked.

Before Mukuro got a chance to answer. The door opened, and Kyoko walked in.

Mukuro went up to Kyoko’s ear and whispered something to her.

“He did what?!” Kyoko snapped, causing Mondo and Sayaka to grow worried. Kyoko looked at Sayaka. “Are you alright, Maizono?”

“Yes, I’m f-fine,” Sayaka mumbled.

Kyoko turned her head back to Mukuro. “See when I’m done here. You find him and bring him here understood!”

“Yes Your Majesty,” Mukuro said nervously.

Kyoko sat down at the table. “First of, Owada, I must apologies for your leg wound. I should have covered all bases when I give my order to Reaper.”

“It’s fine Empress, I…er…I’m sorry,” he sighed.

“Me too, Empress!” Sayaka said. “We are both stupid people.”

“I blame Enoshima more than anything else,” Kyoko replied. “I want to give you both a second chance.”

Both Mondo and Sayaka were left stunned.

“But why?” Mondo replied. “We worked for a woman who wanted to kill you and bring down the Empire. What’s worst is that she was our classmate.”

“But did you both want what Enoshima wanted?”

“No.”

“I was always aware back at Hope’s Peak that you wanted to be a leader of a biker gang Owada,” Kyoko replied. “I saw nothing wrong with that. But my father viewed gangs as trouble. Hence why he didn’t allow gangs to roam the streets. But since I’m in charge, I’m willing to loosen a few things up.”

“Really?” Mondo said stunned.

“Yes,” Kyoko smiled. “You’re not a bad guy Owada. If Fujisaki or even Taka knew you were in leagues with Enoshima, it would crush them.”

Mondo put his face in his hands. “I’m such a fool.”

“As for you Maizono,” Kyoko replied. “I can’t help but criticise you. What on Earth were you thinking?”

“I…” Sayaka replied as she put her head down.

“I understand that you have feelings for Naegi. But to let yourself get twisted by Enoshima’s words. You’re stupid. It proves that you were a sore loser, and you did anything to win his heart.”

Every single word that Kyoko said to Sayaka strung her. But she deserved it.

“I’m not that like that anymore,” Sayaka said weakly. “If I was only wiser back then… When I heard Naegi died. It fucking crushed me, and it was then I realised that I was duped by Enoshima. I tried to get out, but Enoshima had dirt on me.”

“It crushed you?” Kyoko said emotionless. “How do you think I fucking felt? I loved Naegi. His death fucking destroyed me for a few weeks. Because I was never going to get him back!”

“I’m sorry,” Sayaka said as she burst into tears.

Kyoko began to rub her forehead. “I’m sorry for as well for Reaper shocking you. I will have a few words him.”

“He shocked you?” Mondo said growled.

“Yeah,” Sayaka sobbed.

“Empress, who the fuck is that guy?” Mondo asked.

“A person who’s loyalty will never be questioned,” Kyoko replied bluntly.

“But he is a monster, how can you allow someone like him to roam around free?”

“When did you become the one to start asking questions?” Kyoko said emotionless.

Mondo gulped and became quiet.

“Now then,” Kyoko sighed. “I need to know Owada. What was that club being used for?”

“To fund Enoshima’s plans and that’s all I know.”

“Very well, is there other members from our class that have joined Enoshina?”

“Togami was one, but apart from that, we don’t know,” Mondo replied honestly. “Enoshima kept us all apart to ensure we didn’t grass anyone up if we betrayed her.”

“I know about Togami,” Kyoko replied. “But I won’t say how. Maizono what did Enoshima have you do?”

“She was making me write propaganda song about the Empire and why we should hate the Empire,” Sayaka replied.

“I see,” Kyoko replied. “Well, that is everything for today. I will be waiting for your decision from both of you regarding the second chance. If you both agree to take it. Then you both can begin your redemption.”

“Empress we accept your second chance,” Mondo said quickly. “I can’t bear to look at Taka or Fujisaki if I was still working for Enoshima.”

“Yeah put us to good use,” Sayaka said. “Let us prove our loyalty to you, Empress.”

“Very well,” Kyoko replied. “I will get in contact with both you shortly regarding roles until then leave.”

Sayaka and Mondo stood up. The latter had a walking stick to help him until his leg recovered. They left quickly with Mukuro leading them out of the palace.

Kyoko folded her arms and was fuming with Reaper. How could he be so cruel to a woman? She waited for a few minutes then she saw Reaper walk into the room alone.

He sat down and folded his arms. “Go on, give me a bashing.”

“Is it worth giving you one? You don’t give a damn with whatever I say,” Kyoko said annoyed.

“Sometimes, look Empress Maizono had it coming to her. She turned her back on the Empire over some silly crush.”

“But to shock her? I told you to get rid of those!”

“You did, but I ignored your order because we will still need them. You know this as much as I do.”

Kyoko didn’t reply.

“I’m guessing you give the pair a second chance?”

“Yes, I did.”

“You’re far too soft, just like Naegi.”

Kyoko eyes lit up in anger, and she got up from her chair and walked over to Reaper. She put both hands on the back of the chair and pulled back, causing Reaper to fall backwards with the chair.

“You listen to me Reaper, and I will say this once,” she said in anger as she looked down at him. “Stop slandering Naegi! That is a fucking order understood?!”

Reaper didn’t reply.

“I said that is a fucking order!”

“Yes, Empress,” Reaper replied.

“Now get out of my fucking sight!” Kyoko demanded.

Reaper picked himself up from the floor and quickly left.

Now alone, Kyoko burst into tears. “Makoto, I miss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	4. Reaper's dirty secret

Reaper was in a training room delivery heavy blows to a punching bag. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone after the embarrassing verbal beat down he got from his Empress a few days ago.

He wished Kyoko wasn’t so soft and kind-hearted. He wanted Kyoko to be a firm and demanding Empress. He knew that Makoto was soft and kind-hearted, but look at how that turned out for him. He died. Reaper did not want Kyoko to share Makoto’s fate.

Reaper looked at the punching bag and thought of it as Makoto standing in front of him. Reaper delivery rapid punches to the punching bag in frustration.

There was a knock on the door. “Come in!” Reaper said.

The door opened, and Mukuro walked in. “The Empress wants to see you in her private quarters.”

“Can’t she wait?” Reaper replied as he punched the bag harder.

“Letting off some steam?” Mukuro asked.

“Yes,” Reaper replied. “Can you tell her I will be there in five minutes?”

“It won’t be five minutes she wants to see you now.”

Reaper put his head down. “Why? I haven’t caused any trouble in the last few days?”

“Kirigiri said it’s personal, and it’s in her private quarters, so it must be important.”

“Fine,” Reaper replied. He turned towards the door and headed for it. But stoped as Mukuro was blocking his exit. “Could you move?”

“I will, but I want to ask you something. You seem to hate Naegi with a burning passion. But is there anything redeeming you can say about him?” Mukuro asked.

“His ability to save you from Enoshima was something different. I don’t think anyone else could have saved you. Good thing he did to, because if you and I were enemies? You would be the hardest person to kill.”

“Was that a compliment?” Mukuro said, surprised.

“As if,” Reaper replied. “Now stand aside.”

Mukuro moved out of the way, allowing Reaper to leave the training room.

“I just don’t get him,” Mukuro sighed.

Reaper reached Kyoko’s private quarters. He knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Kyoko shouted.

Reaper opened the door and headed inside. He found Kyoko sitting on the sofa drinking tea.

“You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?” Reaper said as he closed the door behind him.

“Yes I did, please take a seat,” Kyoko said as she put her tea down.

“I’d rather roam around. Please continue,” Reaper replied.

“I’m sorry Reaper for the way I acted a few days ago. It’s not befitting of an Imperial Empress to act in such a way.”

“I found your approach to be reasonable,” Reaper replied as he began to walk. “I pissed you off, and you reacted in the right manner.”

“But to pull your chair backwards and to force you to the ground? Was I not going too far?”

“No, considering the stuff I’ve done. You’re a saint,” Reaper said as he stopped when he saw a photo which was sitting on a table. He picked up the photo. It was a picture of Kyoko and Class 78 having their school picture taken. “You’d rather live in the past than the present,” he added.

“Is there anything wrong with that?” Kyoko said coldly.

Reaper put down the photo and turned around. “Yes, things can’t be as they were. Sometimes it’s better to move on. I live in the present. I suggest you and Iksuaba do the same.”

“Reaper…” Kyoko sighed. “How would you feel if I started to call you by your real name?”

“We have gone over this Empress. I do not wish to be called by my real name ever again.”

Kyoko paused for a few seconds. “You still hate me, don’t you?” She sighed. “This is why you’re acting like this.”

“I don’t hate you anymore. I’m not stuck in the past, I’ve moved on,” he replied. “Empress, my role is to protect you, not to be friendly with you. The days of us forming a friendship is gone. I’m sorry.”

“Ikusaba protects me and is my friend. It’s not that hard,” Kyoko said sadly.

“I do not want to be summoned to go over the ‘golden days’ if there is nothing important to talk about then I will be leaving.”

Kyoko didn’t reply as Reaper left the room.

“Why did you have to change so much?” Kyoko said quietly.

Reaver returned to the training room. He found Mukuro throwing a few jabs at the punching bag.

“That was quick,” Mukuro said.

“The Empress was wasting my time, and I ended the conversation quickly. She is stuck in the past.”

“I know she is,” Mukuro sighed. “I’m the same myself. We both cling onto memories of Naegi.”

“I’ve suggested to the Empress to move on, and I suggest you do the same. Don’t look backwards; look forward towards the future.”

Mukuro let out a small chuckle. “That is something I expect Naegi to say. Honestly Reaper, I think if you had a chance to meet Naegi. I think he could have saved you as he did with me.”

“I don’t need saving. My strength alone will keep me safe. Not some silly power of friendship bullshit!” Reaper bluntly.

Mukuro looked at Reaper then slowly shook her head. “I know what you’re doing.”

“What?” Reaper replied, confused.

“You’re pushing everyone away…like I did once,” Mukuro sighed.

“Sure,” Reaper replied. “Who do I have to push away? I have no friends.”

“Kirigiri is a friend,” Mukuro replied. “I’m not stupid Reaper. She knows who you are behind that mask, and she does care about you. But I’ve seen you try and put a barrier between you and her. I know this because it’s something, I tried to do in the past.”

“My role is to protect the Empress Ikusaba, this idea of me becoming friends with her is wrong,” Reaper said. “How about we get Naegi to see if we can break down this so-called barrier? Oh wait, I forgot he is dead!”

Mukuro shot a glare at Reaper. “Because you wear a mask doesn’t mean you should cut yourself off with the rest of the world.”

“Emotions get people killed, Ikusaba,” Reaper replied.

“No you’re wrong, emotions is what gives us the strength to fight and protect the ones we care about!”

“Is that what the great Makoto Naegi said?”

“He did,” Mukuro replied then she narrowed her eyes on him. “Also don’t you dare mock him!”

Reaper’s phone message tone went off. He pulled it out of his left side trouser pocket and looked at the screen. It was from ??? He opened the text.

**‘Hey, it’s me. I want you to come over tonight and explain to me the little stunt you pulled.’**

“I’m surprised,” Mukuro said, shocked. “I can’t believe you have people texting you.”

Reaper ignored her as he turned around and left the training room.

“The nerve!” Mukuro said, annoyed.

Reaper entered his private quarters. He was still holding his phone. Then he went into his right side trouser pocket and pulled out an identical phone. The one he had just pulled out was used for official business. While the phone he received the text on was for his secret business.

No one would click on to him having two phones if they were both the same and had the same ring and message tone.

Hours later

Reaper left the Imperial Palace and got into a car drove away. He couldn’t get the convo he had with Kyoko and Mukuro out of his head, and it was annoying him. Friendship and emotions didn’t mean anything to him. It just another means to get people killed.

Reaper personal belief was he could only rely on himself and nobody else. The stronger he could get meant Kyoko was safer. He didn’t need a friendship with Mukuro. He had his own knowledge and strength to lean back on.

Reaper had reached a building that appeared to be abandoned. In reality, it was a secret base. Reaper got out of the car and entered the building. He was soon stopped by two guards.

“It’s only me let me through,” Reaper said. The two guards stood aside and allowed Reaper to go on. Then he reached some stairs.

Reaper climbed them and reached the second floor. He headed down a hallway until he reached a door he opened it and walked inside.

Reaper saw Junko Enoshima, the leader of the Despair Core at her desk, going over paperwork. She looked up and grinned at him.

“You wanted to see me, Enoshima?” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	5. Flashback chapter I Makoto's first day at HPA

Five years ago

Makoto was standing in front of a mirror in the living room, putting his brown blazer on. Today was his first day at Hope’s Peak Academy.

“Hey bro are you in here?” Komaru shouted then she stuck her head into the room.

“What’s up, sis?” Makoto asked as he was fixing his blazer.

“Mum has toast ready. I didn’t know where you were. You’re looking good by the way,” Komaru replied as she walked into the living room. She was in her school clothes as well.

“Thanks, but with mum being mum, there will be something wrong.”

Komaru began to laugh. “I know, right. She will say that your tie is slightly off to the right or something.”

“Yeah no doubt,” Makoto replied. “This will be you in a year. Putting on the brown uniform heading to Hope’s Peak.”

“I hope so. That school is pretty cool.”

“Makoto, Komaru!” Mrs Naegi shouted from the kitchen. “Are you both in the living room?”

“Yeah, we are mum!” Komaru shouted back.

“Quick put the TV on and put it on the news channel!”

Makoto quickly grabbed the remote and put the TV on flicked it onto the news station.

The two siblings saw on the screen that the Imperial Princess of Japan was going to Hope’s Peak Academy as well and she would be in Class 78.

“Class 78?” Komaru said. “Wait. Is that not your class Makoto?”

“Yeah it is,” he replied, stunned. “The future Empress of Japan is going to be in my class.”

“That’s awesome!” Komaru replied. “Do you think you could get me her autograph?”

Makoto turned his head to his sister. “No! I will avoid her as much as possible.”

“Huh?” Komaru replied, shocked.

“She will have tons of bodyguards in the classroom or something, and they will no doubt break us in half if we even try and talk to her.”

“Don’t talk rubbish, it’s because she is a cute girl, isn’t she?” Komaru grinned. “That’s why you want to avoid her.”

Makoto rolled his eyes. “Yeah sure whatever sis.” He turned off the TV and left the living room and headed into the kitchen to grab some toast.

“Oh son,” Mrs Naegi beamed. “You’re going to be in the same as the Imperial Princess.”

“Yeah Makoto is going to avoid her because she is a cute girl,” Komaru said, walking into the kitchen.

“Komaru shut up!” Makoto replied.

Mrs Naegi looked at her son with a small smirk. “Could you imagine Komaru that by the end of Makoto’s first year. He is dating royalty.”

“Oh mum, not you too!” Makoto said blushing. “Can both of you please stop!”

“What’s wrong with a little bit of teasing brother?” Komaru chuckled.

“Both of you are going to make me a nervous wreck before I even meet her,” Makoto sighed. “I’m glad dad is at work already. He wouldn’t help matters he would tell me to get in there.”

The trio began to watch the TV that changed to the weather, and it was sunny all day.

“At least the weather will be good,” Makoto replied. “I’m going to head.”

Mrs Naegi stood up and hugged her son. “Enjoy your first day.”

“Thanks, mum,” Makoto blushed.

Mrs Naegi sat back down and went back to eating her toast and watching the news.

Komaru hugged her brother. “Take care of yourself, Makoto.”

“You too Komaru,” Makoto said warmly. “I will let you know how the school is when I get home tonight.”

Komaru broke the hug. Then she watched her brother pick up his bag from the chair and picked up another slice of toast then leaving the room.

“I hope Makoto doesn’t get intimidated by having a member of the royal family in his class,” Komaru said.

“He will be fine,” Mrs Naegi replied, smiling. “As for you young lady, you better head to school as well.”

“Yeah yeah.”

30 minutes later

Makoto arrived at Hope’s Peak Academy and entered the school grounds the place was bursting with life. He looked around and never saw the princess.

_‘Make sense, there would be no reason to have her standing in the middle of the school grounds,’_ he thought.

“Oh my, Naegi that is that you?” A female voice.

Makoto turned his head left and saw Sayaka. “No way! Maizono?” He said stunned. They were at the same school once a long time ago before Sayaka’s parents moved forcing her to move school.

“Yes, it’s me,” Sayaka replied, walking up to him. She was blushing massively she had quite the crush on Makoto.

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” Makoto smiled warmly.

“Yes it has, but look at you. All grown up into a handsome man.”

“You think so?” Makoto replied. “Because I don’t think that. I’m short and lack serious muscle.”

“I’m sure there is one girl that would be very interested in you,” Sayaka replied hopping Makoto would take the hint.

“Yeah maybe you’re right, thanks Maizono, you’re barely five minutes into my life, and you're making me feel better already,” he smiled.

Sayaka was left disappointed. But when she saw that smile, her legs grew weak.

“Umm Maizono are you ok?” Makoto asked. “Your face is bright red.”

“Oh…OH!” Sayaka said in a panic as she hid her face. “It must be that sun. It’s hot today, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I’m regretting wearing this blazer already,” Makoto replied. “So are you in Class 78 then?”

“Yes, I am,” Sayaka nodded. “Do you hear about our special classmate?”

“The princess? Yeah, I heard about her.”

“Hey!” A female said as she and another girl walked up to them. “Do you say Class 78?”

“Yeah,” Makoto replied.

“Sweet! My sister and I are in your class too! The names Junko Enoshima,” Junko grinned. She raised her hand and slapped her sister’s back really hard. “This here is my sister Mukuro Ikusaba. Say hello to your classmates, Muku.”

“H-Hello,” Mukuro replied weakly.

“Why did you have to hit your sister that hard?” Makoto asked.

“Did I?” Junko said, confused. “Muku did I hit you that hard?”

“No, J-Junko,” Mukuro said nervously.

“See, I thought I never. Anyway, what are you’re names?”

“Mines is Makoto Naegi.”

“I am Sayaka Maizono.”

“Sweet, well it was nice to meet you Naegi, Maizono. We will see you both in class, Muku and I are going to explore.”

The two sisters walked away.

“That was weird,” Makoto said.

“Yes, it was,” Sayaka replied. “They must be twins if both are in our class. But they look so different.”

“Yeah, Enoshima could be a model, she was nice looking that much I will say. Her treatment of Ikusaba was poor.”

The school grounds went quiet as the Imperial Princess Kyoko Kirigiri walked into the school grounds accompanied by two bodyguards.

“Wow, she is pretty,” Makoto said out loud.

Sayaka felt her jealously levels hit the roof. But they faded quickly when she saw Kyoko walk up to them.

“Excuse me,” Kyoko said softly. “Are you two in Class 78?”

“Yes, we are,” Sayaka replied. “My name is Sayaka Maizono, and this young man here is Makoto Naegi.”

“It’s n-nice to meet you,” Makoto said nervously.

“Please don’t be nervous,” Kyoko said with a small smile. “I’m just like one of you. A young student who is here to complete their studies.”

“Lady Kirigiri,” one of the bodyguards said.

“Yes, I know,” Kyoko said, annoyed. “I’m sorry, but I need to go and see the Headmaster. I will see both of you again soon.”

Kyoko and her two bodyguards walked away.

“She seemed nice enough,” Sayaka said.

“Yeah,” Makoto nodded. “But I wonder if that’s her true face?”

20 minutes later

Makoto and Sayaka were in the assembly hall the pair had got to meet their new classmates. They all were receiving their welcoming speech from a tall man with silver hair.

“Hello everyone, my name Kyosuke Munakata, and I’m the Headmaster of this school,” he said.

“No way?” Makoto whispered to Sayaka. “He looks young to be running a school.”

“I will make this speech short,” Kyosuke said. “Stay out of trouble, be peaceful and do the best you can to earn the best grades possible. If you don’t follow any of these rules. Then we will have problems. Furthermore, the next two years will be a huge honour for this school and me as we welcome the Imperial Princess Kyoko Kirigiri. Please treat her with respect again if not, then we will have trouble. Now, do we have any questions?”

Class 78 never replied.

“Good. Now your teacher is waiting outside. Follow him and take this seriously!” Kyosuke said firmly as he walked away from the microphone and walked over and spoke to another tall, muscular man, with dark greenish-grey hair.

“Wow, he is sure is a grump,” Makoto said.

The class walked out of the assembly hall, and they saw a middle-aged male teacher. “Please follow me.”

The class followed the teacher to the classroom.

“Right please stand here and I will tell you what seats you will be in,” the teacher said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. “Right Makoto Naegi?”

“Yes sir,” Makoto said, putting his hand up.

“Your seat is the last desk on the right next to the window.”

“Ok sir,” Makoto replied.

“Ha!” Junko replied. “That’s the protag seat. Most main anime character always gets the furthest desk closest to the window.”

“She isn’t wrong,” Hifumi said.

“Princess Kyoko Kirigiri,” the teacher said. “Please sit in front of Naegi.”

Kyoko walked up and sat down at her desk, which Makoto made very nervous. He was sitting close to the Imperial Princess of Japan.

Junko had her eyes on Kyoko the whole time.

“Mukuro Isubaba?” The teacher said.

“Yes, sir,” Mukuro replied weakly.

“Please sit right at the back next to Naegi.”

Mukuro didn’t reply as she walked to the back of the classroom and took her seat.

_‘What the fuck!’_ Sayaka thought. _‘How come I’m not the one that gets to be near Naegi?’_

“Junko Enoshima?” The teacher said.

“Yip that’s me!” She replied.

“Please sit at the front left desk closest to the door.”

Junko took her seat. _‘How annoying. I thought I would be closer to Muku. I will need to ensure after class that Muku doesn’t development positive emotions. Naegi looks like trouble.’_

“Sayaka Maizono?” The teacher said.

“Here sir,” Sayak replied.

“Please sit behind Enoshima.”

Sayaka was fuming at she was sitting on the other side of the classroom from Makoto. She took her seat and hid her feelings.

“Byakuya Togami?” The teacher said.

“Here,” he replied.

“Please sit next to Enoshima.”

Byakuya took his seat.

“Mondo Owada?” The teacher said.

“Here sir,” Mondo replied.

“Take the seat behind Togami please.”

Mondo took his seat as the teacher spent the next few minutes, placing the remaining students.

“Right then,” the teacher said. “Does anyone have any issues with where they are sitting?”

The class didn’t reply.

“Good, we will begin with a light math session,” the teacher smiled.

Hours later

Makoto got home, and he smelt his mother’s cooking. He took his shoes out and walked into the kitchen. He saw Komaru helping her mum make dinner.

“That smells great,” Makoto said.

Komaru turned her head, and she smiled at her brother. “So how was your first day then?”

“Rubbish, our first lesson was maths,” Makoto laughed.

“Oh, that’s not a good start,” Komaru giggled.

“So how was the princess?” Mrs Naegi asked.

“I…er…she is sitting in front of me in class,” Makoto replied. He knew what was coming.

Mrs Naegi giggled. “See what did I tell you this morning Komaru. Makoto will be dating royalty by the end of the year.”

“Mum, please stop!” Makoto said, embarrassed. “I got to meet Sayaka Maizono again.”

“Gosh I remember her,” Komaru said. “How is she?”

“She was fine; she is my class.”

“Oh, that’s lovely,” Mrs Naegi replied. “Hopefully we will get to see her again. She was such a sweet girl. Anway dinner will be ready in 10.”

“Cool,” Makoto replied as he went to his bedroom to get out of his school uniform. While thinking about Kyoko and Mukuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	6. Spies

A few days have passed since Mondo was caught by the Empire since then he has been laying low to avoid the Despair Core.

The want to be gang leader was in his flat watching TV as he heard a knock on his door. He got up and answered it. He saw a short male and a woman wearing glasses.

“Afternoon,” the man said with a small smirk. “My name is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.”

“Can I help you?” Mondo asked.

“Yes, you can, let us in will you?”

“No, I won’t who the fuck do you think you are?” Mondo replied.

“Someone who you should be scared off,” Fuyuhiko replied. He pulled out his gun. “Now will you let us in?”

Mondo took a few steps backwards allowing the pair in.

Fuyuhiko closed the door. “Peko, do your thing.”

In a quick turn of events, Mondo found himself on his knees as Peko dashed behind him and kicked the back of his knees. Then she grabbed his right arm and put it in an unnatural position.

“Now listen here Owada,” Fuyuhiko said. “The boss and I heard what happened to the club and you getting caught by Reaper and Ikusaba.”

Mondo’s eyes widened in horror. “The boss? Wait you work for Enoshima?”

“Yip,” Fuyuhiko nodded. “I’m surprised you don’t remember Peko or me.”

“How could I remember you? We have never met before.”

“Somewhat true, we haven’t each other officially. But we have seen each other…back at Hope’s Peak. I was in Class 77B.”

Mondo closed his eyes and tried to think back. “I think I remember seeing you. So are you going to kill me?” Mondo asked as he opened his eyes.

“No, I’m here to give you your new orders,” Fuyuhiko replied. “Your new job will be a spy for us, and when the time is right. You will kill that stupid lavender hair, bitch!”

“A spy? How can I become one of those?”

“Don’t play stupid!” Fuyuhiko replied, annoyed. “We know you were taken to the palace and got released without significant damage. You were given a second chance to work for her.”

Mondo narrowed his eyes in confusion. “How do you know that?”

“Unfortunately I don’t have that information. Enoshima has someone leaking information to her, and I don’t know who it is.”

_‘A mole? It’s got to be Ikusaba,’_ Mondo thought. _‘No wait, this runt hasn’t mentioned Maizono at all? Maybe it’s her?’_

“If you don’t agree to become our spy, then I have permission to kill you,” Fuyuhiko grinned. “So Owada what will your choice be?”

“What is the point of me becoming a spy? It sounds like someone is already doing that job,” Mondo replied.

“I’m aware, but you will be the one that will kill Kirigiri when the time is right, Enoshima wants it done. Plus nobody would expect you to be still working for us. It’s perfect. Now, do you accept your new role?”

Mondo looked down at the floor. He began to think of Chihiro and Taka. “If I accept, I want one thing in return.”

Fuyuhiko began to chuckle. “You’re not in a position to start making demands. But please go on and humour me.”

“I want out of the Despair Core.”

“Fair enough. Once Kirigiri and the empire is dealt with, we won’t need you anymore. You can do whatever the fuck you like. Peko hurt him but do not break his arm.”

Peko began to twist Mondo’s hurt to the point of nearly breaking his arm. The latter groan out in pain.

“If you fail us, your whole body will be broken, do you understand?” Fuyuhiko chuckled.

“Yes!” Mondo groaned.

“Good Peko release him.”

Peko released Mondo’s arm then stood up and walked over to Fuyuhiko.

“I bid you a good day, Owada,” Fuyuhiko replied. He opened the door, and the pair left.

Mondo slowly moved his right arm around as he felt pain shoot through his arm. “Little runt, I look forward to wiping that fucking grin off your face!”

Mondo stood up and began to rub the back of his head with his left hand. “What the fuck am I suppose to do now? Should I tell Kirigiri about this? That’s a good idea actually. Then I can inform her she has a mole in her ranks.”

Imperial Palace

Sayaka was in the briefing room along with Kyoko and Mukuro.

“Maizono,” Kyoko said. “I want you to be our spy.”

“A spy? How can I be one?” Sayaka replied.

“Because nobody knows you were caught as well, only Owada,” Kyoko said. “If Enoshima is going to target anyone, it will be Owada.”

“I guess you have a point,” Sayaka said, looking down at the table.

“Maizono if you can learn anything that can help us find Enoshima’s location. We can end this stupid conflict and move on to more peaceful times.”

“Ok, I will take on the role.”

“Thank you, now then…” Kyoko stopped talking when she heard someone knocking on the door. “Come in.”

Reaper walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Sayaka felt fear building up in her body from seeing the masked person.

“Are you done here, Empress?” Reaper asked.

“Yes, I am,” Kyoko replied.

“Good, do you mind if I speak to Maizono alone for five minutes?”

“You may, but if I found out, you have hurt her. Then expect punishment.”

“Yeah yeah,” Reaper replied. “You don’t scare me, Empress.”

Sayaka was stunned by the lack of disrespect that Reaper was showing towards Kyoko.

“Ikusaba, please come with me,” Kyoko said as she stood up.

“Is that wise?” Mukuro replied. “I don’t trust Reaper.”

“Do you want punishment as well?” Kyoko replied coldly.

“No, Empress,” Mukuro said quickly. She shot up from her chair and followed Kyoko out of the briefing room.

Sayaka began to breath heavier as she realised it was just her and Reaper in this room.

“So, I take that you’ve agreed to become a spy correct?” Reaper said as he began to walk around the room.

“Yes,” Sayaka replied nervously.

“Good,” Reaper replied. “There is something that I’m going to give you. I expect you to keep quiet and don’t start asking questions understood?”

“Ok,” Sayaka replied weakly.

Reaper walked over to Sayaka. He put his right hand into his trouser pocket and pulled out a folded note. Then placed it on the table.

You can open it,” Reaper said.

Sayaka slowly opened the note and slowly read what was on it. She let out a surprised gasp. Then she looked at Reaper in a mixture of horror and confusion.

“Remember no questions,” Reaper said firmly. “Everything is on that note. Make sure you get it done.”

“I’m not doing it!” Sayaka said firmly as she found some strength. But it soon faded quickly as she watched Reaper raised his hand. She quickly closed her eyes and waited for a blow.

However, that blow never came, and Sayaka opened her eyes to see Reaper sticking out one finger.

“One chance,” he said. “That’s all I’m giving you to see if you can somewhat redeem yourself in my eyes. Prove to me that you’re not the piece of shit that I take you for.”

“What happens if I don’t do this mission?” Sayaka asked fearing the answer.

“You will live, of course, but I will speak to Empress about leaving you to hang and dry if the Despair Core ever comes knocking.”

Sayaka looked at the note. “Fine, I will do it.”

“As if you had a choice, to begin with,” Reaper replied. “Now go.”

Sayaka grabbed the note shot up from her chair. She put the note in her jacket pocket and reached the door.

“Maizono, thank you,” Reaper said.

Sayaka froze. Did she hear him correctly? Did he thank her?

“Don’t thank me,” she replied. “I have no clue as to what your intentions are if I complete this mission.”

“I try and be nice, and I get it thrown back in my face,” Reaper replied.

Sayaka turned around. “Because you’re not a nice person Reaper. Being nice for two seconds does not mean you people should be nice to you!”

“Looks like I better find that shock bracelet,” Reaper said.

Sayaka’s eyes lit up with fear and quickly left the room, closing the door behind her.

“Stupid woman,” Reaper said.

Outisde Sayaka saw Mukuro waiting for her.

“You ok?” Mukuro asked. “You left that room pretty quickly.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sayaka said, shaking her head. “Ikusaba is there a reason why Reaper hides all of his skin?”

“I don’t know why he hides his skin, but the mask I do know about. He was involved in a bad accident which he needs his mask to survive,” Mukuro replied. “Follow me, and I will lead you to the front door.”

Mukuro walked away with Sayaka following her.

“Do you what type of accident it was?” Sayaka asked.

“Nope, Kirigiri won’t tell me.”

“Huh, why not? Aren’t you suppose to be close to her?”

“There is just somethings that Kirigiri won’t tell me,” Mukuro replied. “Granted its annoying.”

The pair reached the front door of the palace.

“Keep safe,” Mukuro smiled.

“Yeah you to,” Sayaka nodded as she left the palace with a few things on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	7. Reaper's checkup

Reaper was in his personal quarters watching the TV. He looked a quick look at his phone. “Tsumiki and Soda should be here by now.”

He turned off the telly and stood up. He left his room and headed down the corridor. Reaper saw Mukuro head towards him.

“Reaper that’s Soda and Tsumiki here,” Mukuro said.

“Thank you, Ikusaba,” Reaper replied. “Protect the Empress for me while I’m out of action.”

Mukuro rolled her eyes. “Yes, sure, I will make sure nothing can reach her,” she said sarcastically. “The palace is very secured.”

“I was giving you something to do that’s all,” Reaper replied. He walked past her and headed down another corridor that only he, Kyoko Kazuichi and Mikan were allowed access to.

Reaper reached a door and opened and headed inside. The room was big, and it allowed Kazuichi and Mikan to keep their equipment.

Kazuichi was the one who made Reaper’s mask and a few other things that allowed Reaper to breathe. While Mikan was Reaper’s doctor and it was her job to ensure he was in good shape. Both of them helped to save Reaper’s life in the past.

“Afternoon,” Reaper said as he closed the door.

“Sup Reaper,” Kazuichi replied while getting a few tools of his bag.

“Hello s-sir,” Mikan said nervously.

“Do NOT call me that,” Reaper replied. “Tsumiki how many times must I tell you?” Reaper walked over to a chair that sat in the middle of the room. He sat down and saw an oxygen tank next to him.

“Sorry,” Mikan replied.

“Reaper are you ready?” Kazuichi asked.

“Of course,” Reaper replied.

Mikan grabbed the oxygen mask while Kazuichi walked in front, putting his hands on Reaper’s mask. He unclipped the front of the mask and took it off and walked back to his workbench. Then Mikan put the oxygen mask over Reaper’s head and placed it around his mouth.

“You ok?” Mikan asked as she took her hands away.

“…Yes…” Reaper replied as he struggled to speak without his mask.

Mikan looked at the pale bald man as she saw burn marks all over his face.

“…Don’t look…at me,” Reaper said weakly. “Do your job.”

Mikan jumped a little then walked over to her medical table and grabbed some wipes. Then she walked back over to Reaper and began to clean his face.

“Do you feel any niggling pain?” She asked.

“…I’m fine. I’ve told…the Empress to stop…with the checkups…”

“You know the rules,” Mikan said nervously.

Reaper looked at Mikan for a few seconds before closing his eyes and let out a weak sigh.

“So Reaper,” Kazuichi said as he was looking at the small air pump within the mask. “How has breathing been?”

“Fine...the improvements with the mask have made it…much easier for me to breathe.”

“Great!” Kazuichi replied happily. “I know the first mask was a mess.”

“You weren’t given…enough time,” Reaper said as he opened his eyes.

“Yes, I know,” Kazuichi sighed. “But I’m happy with how far we have come in the past two years. Going from wire to having everything done remotely. Which reminds me.”

Kazuichi put up a unique alloy key and walked over to Reaper. He took off the back of Reaper’s mask showing more of the latter’s pale bald head covered in more burn marks.

Kazuichi quickly put the back of the mask on the table and walked back over to Reaper. “Tsumiki, grabbed the front part of Reaper’s neck amour will you?”

Mikan grabbed the front of the armour as Kazuichi used the alloy key to unlock the armour. The armour itself was necessary. It protected Reaper’s damaged lungs. It was also a power source to power the mask for the air pump to work and some other features such as an electronic voice processor.

Kazuichi and Mikan put down the front and back pieces of the armour on the table. The former used the alloy key to open up a hatch on the back armour to gain access to a control panel which controlled everything in the mask.

While Reaper felt freedom, it was rare for the neck armour to come off as well. He wanted to walk out of the room. But he knew he couldn’t. He wouldn’t get that far without falling to the ground gasping for air.

Mikan walked over to her table and grabbed more wipes. Then she walked over to Reaper and began to clean his neck gently.

“Soda,” Reaper said weakly.

“Yip?”

“Can you…perform a checkup…for the shock bangles?”

“I’ve told you Reaper, I never touching them again,” Kazuichi sighed.

“I don’t recall this…being a debate,” Reaper replied. “I’m asking you.”

“My answer is no,” Kazuichi replied as he was checking the control panel to ensure everything was still working. “I should have never built those stupid bangles.”

“I will have a word…with the Empress,” Reaper replied. “She will…change your mind.”

Kazuichi put down the armour and turned around to look at Reaper. “Running to the Empress liked a pathetic child again, are we? That’s all you seem to do now. If you don’t get your way, you run to the Empress and grass on people. What happened to the old you?”

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that!” Reaper said in anger. He took off the oxygen mask and stood up.

“Reaper don’t!” Mikan pleaded.

Reaper ignored her and walked up to Kazuichi. The two men looked at each other. But Reaper began to fall to his knees and began to gasp for air.

Kazuichi shook his head. “Why can’t you let go of the hate?”

“Hate is…what fuels…me!” Reaper said as he gasped in as much as air as he could.

Mikan rushed over to Reaper’s side and helped him up back to his feet and helped him walk back to the chair and put the mask back on him.

Reaper leaned back on the chair and began to feel the anger build. “Why?”

“Why what?” Kazuichi said, confused.

“Why did the Empress keep me alive?” Reaper asked. “I’m better off dead!”

“You know the reason Reaper,” Kazuichi replied. He turned back around and went back to the control panel.

Reaper closed his eyes and tried to forget he was ever here. He wished he died years ago. So he didn’t have to live this life behind a mask.

“Done,” Kazuichi said.

Reaper lifted his head forward, allowing Mikan and Kazuichi to put the armour back on his neck. Mikan then took the oxygen mask away as Kazuichi put the back and front parts of the mask back on Reaper’s head.

Reaper felt trapped once again.

“That’s us done for another month,” Kazuichi said as he went back to his table.

Reaper stood up and walked towards Kazuichi. “Soda,” he said with his deep voice.

“Yeah?” Kazuichi replied. He turned around and felt a fist go into his stomach.

“Never talk back to me,” Reaper replied. “When I ask you to do something. I expect it done.”

Reaper pulled his fist away as Kazuichi fell to the floor, holding his stomach.

“Soda, Tsmiki thank you as always,” Reaper said as he turned around and left the room.

Mikan ran to Kazuichi and got on her knees. “Soda are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Kazuichi replied. “It was a punch, nothing special.”

“Why did you talk back to him?”

“Because I didn’t want to touch those bangles ever again,” Kazuichi replied as Mikan helped him to get to his feet. “I felt bad enough about making a few. But a few is too many in my eyes.”

“I guess,” Mikan said nervously.

“Come on, let’s clean up our stuff and get out of here.”

Reaper was walking down a hallway then he saw Kyoko approach him.

“Everything went well?” Kyoko asked.

“Yes,” Reaper replied. “But I did punch Soda in the stomach for talking back to me.”

“You did what?!” Kyoko said horrified.

“He refused to do a checkup on the bangles, so I thought I would put him in his place.”

Kyoko pushed Reaper out of the way and rushed to the room. Once she got there, she headed inside and saw Kazuichi and Mikan cleaning up.

The pair turned around and saw Kyoko, and they bowed.

“Soda are you alright?” Kyoko asked.

“Yeah, I’m guessing Reaper told you what happened?” Kazuichi asked.

“Yes he did, and I’m sorry for his behaviour,” Kyoko replied.

“No need to apologies Your majesty. I’m not going to work on those bangles ever again.”

“That’s fine,” Kyoko sighed. “If they break, then they will remain broken… Soda, I will understand if you do not wish to come here anymore this goes for you as well Tsumiki.”

Kazuichi and Mikan looked at each in confusion.

“You two are here to help Reaper to keep living,” Kyoko continued. “You both should not be attacked by him.”

“Empress,” Mikan said nervously. “I want to continue to come here and help Reaper out.”

“Same here,” Kazuichi grinned. “We need to stick together if we are to defeat Reaper and bring back-“

“Stop!” Kyoko said firmly. Then she shook her head. “I thank both of you for keeping Reaper alive.”

“Empress,” Mikan said. “Would it not be better if you got Reaper’s family to help you?”

“No,” Kyoko replied. “Honestly, no, it’s not. Anyway, I thank you for both of your help today. I will speak to Reaper about that punch but until then have a nice day.”

Kyoko left the room as she thought about Reaper’s family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	8. Sayaka's secret mission begins.

Sayaka arrived at a Despair Core building. She was summoned by Junko to talk about a few things. The idol walked into the building.

The building itself was an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of the town, and not many people wondered around here. Sayaka knew this building was one of many that Junko owned.

Tonight marked the beginning of Sayaka’s secret mission.

Sayaka walked down a hallway and turned left into another hallway that would get her to Junko’s office.

The idol reached the door and knocked on it and entered. Sayaka found Junko sitting at the desk on her phone watching a video.

Junko looked up and saw her former classmate. “Ah good, you’re here.” Junko put the phone down. “Take a seat.”

Sayaka didn’t reply as she closed the door behind her and walked over to the desk and sat down.

“Right,” Junko said. “We have lost a club that Owada was running.”

“What happened?” Sayaka asked.

“My dear sister and Reaper raided the club and captured Owada,” Junko replied.

“Oh shit! Is he alright?” Sayaka replied, trying to act surprised.

“For the most part, he suffered a shot to the leg. But I’m sure he will live. He is a big lad.”

“I guess you have spoken to him?”

“Not yet.”

“But how do you know he got shot then?” Sayaka said, confused.

Junko began to grin. “That is for me to know only.”

_‘So, Kirigiri has a mole within her ranks, leaking information to Enoshima. That’s the only thing I can think off. But who is it?’_ Sayaka thought.

“Anyway,” Junko continued. “Since Owada won’t be running any more clubs for me. Because he will be a spy for me within the empire since Kirigiri has given him a second chance.”

_‘The mole is Ikusaba!’_ Sayaka thought as she let out a gasp.

“Yeah, I know brilliant, isn’t it?” Junko chuckled. “Having Owada being a mole for me after Kirigiri putting trust in him.”

“Ummm yeah,” Sayaka replied.

“This is where you come in Maizono. I need you to run this place.”

“Me?” Sayaka said, surprised. “I’m a mere singer.”

“Yeah, but consider this training. We need to make money, after all, to gain weapons to take down the empire and Kirigiri. We have tons of illegal equipment that needs to be shipped out to buyers. So, ensure it does, and we can make the profit.”

Sayaka was stunned. “You can’t drop this all on me and expect me to pull this off.”

“Well I’ve just done it, and I expect you to make the cash,” Junko replied as she stood up. “I need to head. I’ve got another meeting. If you have any questions, you can ask Naegi.”

“Naegi?” Sayaka replied, stunned.

“No, not your crush remembered he is dead. It is his sister,” Junko smiled as she watched Sayaka’s face turn to shock. “Yes, Komaru Naegi has joined our cause to take down that filthy empire. So she can have her revenge on Kirigiri killing her brother.”

Sayaka jumped up from her seat and rushed to Junko and pinned her against the wall. “You leave her out of this! You lying, bitch. We both know that Kirigiri wouldn’t kill Makoto!”

“You dare put your hands on me?” Junko said, raising an eyebrow.

“There was no need to drag her into this mess!”

“Oh, but Komaru Naegi wanted to join us after I spoke to her,” Junko replied emotionless. “Now take your hands off me. Or I will end you’re career tonight.”

Sayaka took her off Junko in disgust. However, she wasn’t aware of the fist that came flying towards her. Sayaka got punched in the face and fell onto the desk.

“I honestly thought you knew better Maizono,” Junko said, shaking her right hand. “Know your place, you stupid bitch! If this place doesn’t get results. I will kill you. The books and info are in the drawer inside the desk. Now I’m leaving. Do. Not. Fail. Me!”

Junko the office in anger while Sayaka clenched her fist in rage.

“I swear Enoshima. I will kill you. Mark my fucking words!” Sayaka said as she picked herself up from the desk. “Ok let me do a rethink here. There is a spy leaking information to Enoshima. My brain is screaming Ikusaba, but is it her? Is it that obvious?”

Sayaka folded her arms. “No, it can’t be Iksuaba, because I think the pair hate each other. Plus, Ikusaba has been loyal to Kirigiri for years. Fuck! Who is the spy? Is it someone that I know?” She shook her head. “Time to think about that later. I guess I better have a look around the place and look for Naegi.”

Sayaka left the office and walked down a few hallways and reached the warehouse. She saw people loading drugs and other illegal stuff into boxes Sayaka began to feel numb. If the police found this place, her singing career would be over.

“Maizono?” Said a female voice.

Sayaka froze as she recognises the voice.

“Fucking hell no way!” Said the voice as the person walked into Sayaka line of vision. It was Komaru Naegi. “Maizono, I never knew you were a part of the Despair Core?”

“The same could be said for you Naegi,” Sayaka replied, feeling numb inside.

“Yeah,” Komaru smiled. “I’m here to get my revenge Kirigiri. She got my brother killed.”

“Would your brother approve of you doing this?” Sayaka replied.

“Not of course,” Komaru replied. “But I lost him, and I can never get him back. No matter how hard I try. Killing Kirigiri and bring down this stupid empire is my sole goal. So why are you with the Despair Core?”

“I…I’d rather not say,” Sayaka said turning her head away.

“Hey come on, I won’t judge you,” Komaru said warmly.

“You will, and that’s why I rather not say, sorry, Naegi,” Sayaka sighed. “Anyway Enoshima has left me in charge of this place out of the blue. So I need a need to know what the hell is going on.”

“You don’t need to worry about tonight. I’ve got everything all sorted,” Komaru said. “You can explore the building if you want.”

Sayaka shook her head. “Naegi you need to get out of here.”

“Why should I?” Komaru said, annoyed.

“Think of your brother. He would be horrified if he knew you were in a shady group,” Sayaka said, looking firmly at Komaru. “Think of your parents as well.”

“I will not leave this group until I see Kirigiri lying on the floor dead with her blood spewing out of her!”

Sayaka shook her head at Komaru. “You do honestly think that Kirigiri killed your brother? The two of them were close and were dating.”

“They were close,” Komaru replied. “That I can admit. However, Kirgiri was hiding secrets from my parents and I. Regarding what happened to Makoto. I knew she was lying to my face. Then when I met Enoshima, she spoke to me about the possibility of Kirigiri killing Makoto or played a hand in it and not saying anything. At first, I refused to believe in that idea. But the more I thought about it. The more it made sense. Why would Kirigiri lie? If she and Makoto were close, then why couldn’t she tell my parents and me the truth about Makoto’s death?”

Sayaka looked down at the ground to think.

“Maizono you can’t tell me something shady is going on with Kirigiri. Plus she has that guard dog now protecting her. That screams out she is hiding something and doesn’t want to get caught.”

“Guard dog?” Sayaka replied, confused.

“Yeah, Reaper,” Komaru replied. “You always see him by her side. I’m surprised he doesn’t have a collar around his neck and Kirigiri holding the leash. If I’m going to kill Kirigiri, then I need to kill Reaper.”

“Reaper will kill you,” Sayaka said bluntly. “He is…ruthless.”

“I’m aware of the horror stories,” Komaru said. “But if I can get the first strike in while he isn’t looking. I can take him down. Then I will take that stupid mask off and see who he is.”

“I see, well I wish you good luck with that. Reaper appears to be one step ahead of everyone. I’m heading back to the office. If you need anything, come and see me.”

“Right cool,” Komaru replied as she walked over to some of the other workers.

Sayaka headed back to the office. She sat down at the desk and folded her arms. Something was off. Why would Kirigiri hide stuff about Makoto’s death? If Komaru’s words were real and not wrapped around in anger.

“I doubt Ikusaba would know the truth about what happened to Makoto,” Sayaka sighed. “If she doesn’t know who Reaper is. Then I doubt Kirigiri has told her the truth about Makoto’s death. Then there is that spy.”

Sayaka shook her head. “At least I found my target that’s a bonus. I will need to tell Reaper. When I next see him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	9. Reaper annoys people

A few days had passed since Mondo had his run-in with Fuyuhiko and given himself plenty of time to think out who the mole within Kyoko’s ranks that was leaking information to Junko.

Mondo was in the briefing room with Kyoko.

“There is a mole?” Kyoko said, surprised raising her eyebrow.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Mondo replied. “Enoshima appeared to know about my second chance you have given me.”

“Hmm,” Kyoko replied. “What about Maizono was anything said about her?”

“No, however she and one other is at the top of my list of being the mole.”

“Another?” Kyoko replied, shocked.

“Yes, I think the mole is Ikusaba,” Mondo said.

Kyoko looked at Mondo in confusion. “You are aware that Ikusaba hates her sister with a passion?”

“I know, but I think it’s all wordplay.”

“I see, and what is your case for Maizono?”

“The fact that she wasn’t mentioned at all by Kuzuryu.”

Kyoko shook her head in disappointment. “Owada, do you know why Kuzuryu hasn’t mentioned Maizono at all?”

“Umm…” Mondo replied, somewhat puzzled.

“Because Enoshima is unaware that we caught Maizono,” Kyoko said calmly. “This will give us the edge. With you playing the double role for Enoshima and I. While Maizono can spy on Enoshima without anyone knowing.”

“I rather not spy on you,” Mondo said bluntly.

“Considering we have this mole that you have mentioned, you don’t need to spy on me,” Kyoko replied. “I’m not concerned about this mole.”

“But you should be!” Mondo said alarmed. “This person could be finding ways into the palace, so it’s easy to take over when Enoshima strikes.”

“I doubt it,” Kyoko said calmly. “However, if the mole was to show themselves. They would be dealt with. Plus, I have Reaper by my side. He will protect me.”

“I suggest you be careful around him. Your Majesty.”

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. “I can look after myself. Furthermore, Reaper would never hurt me. He might have his flaws. But if there is one thing that he is dead set on, it is protecting me. Now is there anything else to report?”

“No, Empress,” Mondo replied.

“Very well, you can go.”

Mondo stood up and left the room. He saw Reaper and Sayaka waiting outside.

“Maizono, go in,” Reaper said.

Sayaka walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

“Owada I will escort you to the front door,” Reaper said.

Mondo looked at Reaper.

“Is there a problem, Owada?” Reaper asked.

“Yeah, I don’t trust you, I think you’re bad for the Empress.”

“I’m bad?” Reaper replied. “Tough talk for someone who turned their back on the Empire to chase a selfish dream.”

Mondo looked down at the ground.

“The truth hurts, I know. But it’s fine, you and Maizono are just plain stupid.”

Mondo pulled his head up and glared at Reaper. “Who do you think you’re talking to?”

“I’m talking to the man who betrayed his classmates and his empire. You know Owada, your friend Taka comes here for meeting with the Empress. If I were to speak to him about your…actions.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Mondo growled.

“Oh, I would very well dare, try me.”

Mondo rolled his hand into a fist. “I would be so happy to punch you.”

“You may be taller than me. But you are no match for me. I have gone through the best training possible so no one can beat me. Plus if you hurt me, then Prime Minister Taka will be finding out his best bro is a scumbag. Now follow me and know to learn your place.”

Reaper walked away while Mondo was trying to control his anger. He followed Reaper to the front door.

“Who the fuck are you?” Mondo asked.

“Me?” Reaper replied. “No one important.”

“Bullshit! You are important if you get to stand by Kirigiri’s side every day.”

“I’m important to the Empress, but looking at myself. I do not deem myself as important. So my answer still stands. Now leave!”

Mondo knew it was best to leave before he does something he would regret. He left the palace grounds while Reaper walked back inside.

Inside the briefing room, Sayaka was telling Kyoko about the illegal stuff that Junko was planning to sale to gain weapons.

Kyoko folded her arms. “Interesting, I can’t believe Enoshima is still trying to kill me after all these years. I thought she would learn by now she wouldn’t reach me.”

“Empress if I may give you a suggestion?” Sayaka asked.

“Go on?”

“I think you have a spy in your ranks.”

“Owada said the same thing,” Kyoko replied. “But I’m not concerned. I have Reaper to protect me.”

“But one man can’t protect you from a secret attack. Empress, this spy is no doubt leaking anything.”

“Are you showing concern Maizono?” Kyoko asked.

“Well…yes, I am,” Sayaka replied, somewhat confused.

“How thoughtful of you considering the reasons you joined up with the Despair Core.”

Sayaka put her head down in shame.

“Anyway,” Kyoko said. “Is there anything else important you found?”

“No,” Sayaka lied.

“I see,” Kyoko replied. “Very well, I have a mission for you.”

“What is it?”

“I need you to find out where those illegal supplies are going to,” Kyoko said. “If you can find that out. We can spring a surprise attack on the receivers and take them out.”

“Consider it done, I…I want to see that grin wiped off Enoshima’s grin.”

“Don’t we all,” Kyoko replied then there was a knock on the door. “Come in.”

Reaper walked in and closed the door behind her. “Is Maizono finished with you. I have business with her.”

“Really?” Kyoko replied, narrowing her eyes. “I hope you’re not hurting her Reaper?”

“Don’t be silly. Maizono is no use to us if I break her.”

“Empress is fine,” Sayaka said. “He won’t hurt me…well for now anyway.”

“Maizono if he does, then let me know,” Kyoko said firmly. She stood up and walked over to Reaper. “I’m warning you. If you hurt her again.”

“Yeah yeah,” Reaper replied. “Whatever.”

Kyoko put one hand on Reaper’s chest and pushed him hard against the wall. Sayaka blinked a few times and wanted to get out of the room.

“What was that, Reaper?” Kyoko asked as she tried to keep her anger in check.

“Sorry,” Reaper replied.

Sayaka’s eyes lit up in disbelief as the mighty Reaper said sorry to someone this made her fear Kyoko even more. If Reaper was saying sorry, then it must mean that not even he wants to get on her wrong side.

Kyoko left the room without saying a word.

_‘Oh shit oh shit oh shit,’_ Sayaka thought. _‘He is going to be pissed. He is going to hurt me.’_

Reaper walked over to the table and sat down. “Maizono, did you find the target?”

“Yes I did,” Sayaka said nervously.

“How is the target?”

“The target wants to kill the Empress and destroy the empire. Because she believes that the Empress has killed her brother.”

Reaper folded his arms. “Is that so? How unfortunate.”

“Reaper tell me. Are you going to hurt Komaru Naegi?” Sayaka asked.

“That is not your concern,” Reaper replied. “Scum like you shouldn’t know anything.”

“I’m not scum!” Sayaka said weakly.

“I’m sure the target would agree with me if she knew the reason why you joined the Despair Core.”

“I…” Sayaka went quiet as she knew Reaper was right.

“Now, as I stated a few days before. You can redeem yourself somewhat if you pull your mission off. Get the target out of the Despair Core.”

“Is there a reason as to why you’re trying to save her?” Sayaka asked. “You can at least tell me that can you?”

“I owe one to Neagi that that’s why I’m doing this to keep his sister safe.”

“Makoto?” Sayaka said shocked.

“As much I hate the guy, his sister does not belong in this game,” Reaper replied. “Once she is safe. Her and I will have a little chat and hopefully. She will be in the right frame of mind to never go near this mess ever again.”

Sayaka didn’t like that sound of that. “If you hurt her… I swear Reaper I will end you!”

“You can try Maizono, but I will ensure she will hate you so your words can never reach her.”

“You’re a sick bastard. You know that!” Sayaka replied angrily. “Making people look like the bad guys for making stupid mistake years ago. Also putting the fear into people, so they obey your every command.”

Reaper looked at Sayaka. “Are you done having your tantrum? Because if you’re going to act like that all the time. Then I will be the one to end you. Not your life, I must add, but your career.”

Sayaka felt dread fill her body.

“I know how much your career means to you Maizono,” Reaper continued. “Do not make me end it. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes,” Sayaka said emotionless.

“Good. You are dismissed.”

Sayaka stood up and left the room in fear of losing her career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	10. Flashback II The Despair Core is formed

Five years ago

A few months had passed since Makoto’s first day at Hope’s Peak. He managed to get to know Kyoko and found her to be very grounded. Makoto had developed a small crush on the Imperial Princess.

It was October, Kyoko had turned 17, and some of the class had given her cards and a few gifts.

Class 78 were outside doing physical education. The class were doing sprints on the running track.

“Right,” said the teacher. “Kirigiri, Ikusaba, Ludenberg you three are up next.” The three students took to their lines. “On my mark, get set. GO!”

All three woman launched from their starting location. Mukuro burst forward and gained a lead while Kyoko and Celestia were neck and neck. Up came the first of five hurdles to jump over.

Mukuro jumped over the first hurdle with ease and kept her lead. Kyoko and Celestia managed to go over the first hurdle and were neck and neck still. However, when they arrived at the second hurdle. Kyoko didn’t raise her foot high enough as she jumped.

Her foot caught the hurdle as she fell over while protecting her face with her arms from the fall.

The teacher ran over as quickly as he could to check up on the Imperial Princess.

“Are you ok?” The teacher asked.

“I’m fine,” Kyoko groaned in pain as she rolled onto her back.

The teacher let out of a gasp of horror. “You’re going to the nurse's office right now. You’ve graced your left knee badly.” The teacher looked over to the class. “Naegi please come here.”

Celestia walked up to Kyoko after she stopped running and saw Kyoko’s left knee. She quickly walked away.

Makoto ran over, and he saw the knee himself. “Kirigiri are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Kyoko said as she stood up and blood began to pour down her left leg. She began to walk but found herself limping badly.

“Naegi,” the teacher said. “You help Kirigiri to the nurse’s office. We will be back in class by the time you get back.”

“Ok sir,” Makoto replied. Then he looked at Kyoko. “Here Kirigiri, put your arm over my shoulder, so you don’t need to put any weight on that leg.”

Kyoko didn’t waste a second and wrapped her arm around Makoto’s shoulder, and the pair left the running track and headed inside the school building.

The pair made it to the nurse’s office.

“Hey Kirigiri take a seat, and I’ll grab a nurse,” Makoto said.

Makoto helped the Imperial Princess to a seat outside the office.

“Naegi, thank you for helping me,” Kyoko said.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Makoto blushed. “I…er…better go and get that nurse.” He walked over to the door and knocked on it.

The door opened, leaving Makoto stunned. It was a student just like him.

“Can I help you?” The student said nervously.

“Can I see a nurse,” Makoto asked.

“I am the nurse,” the student replied. “The head nurse had to go home due to sickness, so I’ve covered for her. My name is Mikan Tsumiki. How can I help you?”

“You?” Makoto said a little bit stunned. “But you’re just a student like us?”

“I’m an upcoming nurse, and I know my stuff,” Mikan said nervously.

“Naegi, she will do,” Kyoko said. “Tsumiki can you help me clean up my knee please?”

Mikan poked her head forward and saw the Imperial Princess sitting on a chair with blood falling down her left knee

“Oh I’m not qualified to do that,” Mikan said horrified.

“Huh?” Makoto said, confused. “It’s just a knee.”

“It’s not just ANY knee that knee belongs to the Imperial Princess. What happens if I fail, mess up or worse.”

Makoto began to rub the back of his head. “It’s just a knee, Tsumiki. I completely trust you that you can clean up Kirigiri’s knee and put a plaster on it. Plus Kirigiri is a nice person.”

“Really?” Mikan said, sounding more hopeful.

“Yeah,” Makoto smiled.

“Fine, I will do it!” Mikan said determinedly. “Bring her in.”

Mikan disappeared into the room, while Makoto walked back over to Kyoko and offered her a hand to get up.

“I must say Naegi that was impressive,” Kyoko said as she took Makoto hand and got up slowly.

“You think so?” Makoto said blushing.

“Yes, the way you spoke to Tsumiki and gave her hope and the courage to clean my knee was impressive. Come on, let’s get this over and done with.”

The pair walked into the room. Kyoko sat down on another chair while Makoto looked on.

“So, what happened?” Mikan asked as she got on her knees with a wet cloth.

“I was doing some sprints, and I caught my foot on one of the hurdles and tripped as a result,” Kyoko replied.

“How is your foot?” Mikan asked as she began to clean around the knee.

“Sore, but I think nothing is broken.”

“Would you mind if I had a look to ensure nothing is broken?”

“You may.”

“Thank you,” Mikan said. “This will sting a little.” She pressed the cloth gently onto Kyoko’s knee.

Makoto watched on in awe as Kyoko never showed any sign of pain. _‘She is so cool,’_ he thought.

Mikan stood up and put the cloth in the sink and grabbed a plaster and walked back over to Kyoko and got back down. Mikan put the plaster on Kyoko’s knee.

“There we go,” Mikan said. “I’m going to take your left shoe off.”

Kyoko didn’t reply as she watched Mikan take off her shoe.

Unknown to the trio, the Headmaster Kyosuke walked into the room. “Your Highness, are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. I took a few bumps nothing more,” Kyoko replied as she turned her head to Kyosuke.

“I see,” Kyosuke said. Then he turned his head to Makoto. “Boy, what are you doing outside your classroom?”

“Sir, my teacher asked me to take the Princess to the nurse’s office,” Makoto replied nervously.

“Did he tell you to wait as well? You have carried out your task. Go back to your classroom!”

Makoto began to walk out of the nurse’s office quickly.

“Naegi wait!” Kyoko ordered. Makoto froze in place. “You can stay here until I’m ready to go.”

“Not a chance that is happening,” Kyosuke said. “You are going home to rest up for a few days Your Highness.”

Kyoko shot a nasty glare at Kyosuke. “I’ve graced my knee; it’s not a life or death situation.”

“As Headmaster of this school, it’s my duty to ensure all students are safe and healthy. Regardless if you’re the Imperial Princess, you are still my student. Therefore my decision still stands. I’ve already spoken to your bodyguards about getting your ride ready.”

Kyoko turned her head away in disgust.

Mikan, who had kept quiet the whole time, was checking Kyoko’s foot. “Nothing seems out of place. Your Highness. Your foot should be fine after a few days.”

“Thank you, Tsumiki. I will not forget this,” Kyoko said.

“Oh…umm…it’s fine,” Mikan said nervously. “I was…doing my job.” Mikan quickly put Kyoko’s shoe back on.

Kyoko stood up and watched Mikan stand up as well. “Naegi let’s go.” She left the room with Naegi following close behind her.

Mikan started nervously at Kyosuke while the latter left the room as well. Allowing Mikan to blow a sigh of relief.

Makoto and Kyoko headed back down to changing rooms and put on their school uniforms back on. The pair then left the changing rooms. Makoto noticed that Kyoko still had a limp.

“Right I better head back to my class,” Makoto said sheepishly.

“Yes, you better before the Headmaster appears from a wall and tries to throw some sort of punishment at you,” Kyoko replied.

“That would be scary though if our Headmaster could appear from a wall,” Makoto said while laughing a little. Then he saw Kyoko’s watch, and he had never seen her wear a watch before. “Hey Kirigiri, that’s a nice watch you’ve got there.”

“Thank you,” Kyoko said, staring down at her watch. “My father got me it for my birthday and well…it’s faulty.”

“Faulty?”

“Yes, however saying that. I’m sure it’s not broken, it’s just the battery.”

“I may know a guy that could help you out,” Makoto smiled.

“You do?” Kyoko said, surprised.

“Yeah, a guy from Class 77B, he is good at fixing things.”

“Hmm, take me to him, will you?” Kyoko asked. “Then you can go back to class.”

“Very well. Your Highness,” Makoto replied.

Makoto led Kyoko up to Class 77B classroom. Makoto knocked on the door and opened it.

“Yes, how can I help you?” Chisa Yukizome replied, staring at Makoto. She was the teacher of Class 77B.

“Sorry to you disturb you and the class Miss Yukizome,” Makoto replied. “But can I speak to Soda for a few minutes?”

“Sorry, you can’t,” Chisa replied. “We are in the middle of an important lesson here.”

“Naegi let me handle things here,” Kyoko said.

Makoto stepped away, allowing Kyoko to stand at the door, Chisa’s knees nearly gave way when she saw the Imperial Princess.

Fuyuhiko shot a dirty glare at Kyoko. He hated the royal family as they shut down all Yakuza actives due to violence. The things he would do to have Kyoko and her father’s blood on his hands and restart the Yakuza business.

Sonia smiled and stood up and walked over to Kyoko and bowing. “Hello, Your Highness.”

“Nevermind, enough of that,” Kyoko said firmly. “You’re a Princess as well. You do not need to bow to me.”

“As long as I’m living here as a student, I will respect this nation’s Princess,” Sonia replied as she bowed again. Then she walked back over to her desk.

“Kazuichi Soda?” Kyoko said.

Kazuichi stood up and walked over to the Princess and bowed. “How can I be a service? Your Highness.”

“My watch appears to be faulty, but I’m sure it’s the battery, but I want to make sure as it’s a birthday present from my father,” Kyoko replied. “Naegi said you could help me.”

“I would be more than happy help you,” Kazuichi replied, giving Kyoko the thumbs up.

“Thank you,” Kyoko nodded. “The watch can wait for a few days. You have an important lesson, and I need to go home before the Headmaster finds out I’m still here.”

“Cool,” Kazuichi smiled. “Just let me know when you want your watch to be looked at.”

“Thank you,” Kyoko smiled, and she turned to Makoto. “Naegi thank you once again.”

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Makoto replied. “Hey, Soda.”

“Sup Naegi,” Kazuichi replied as he turned around and headed back to his seat.

“Naegi,” Kyoko said as she closed the door. “I will be going now. See you in a few days.” Kyoko walked away.

Makoto could only smile as he watched Kyoko walked down the hallway. “She is so cool.”

Makoto headed back to his classroom and noticed the teacher was missing while his classmates were all in their seats.

“Naegi!” Aoi gasped. “Where is Kirigiri is she fine?”

“Who cares!” Byakuya said causing the whole class to look at him apart from Junko. “She had it coming to her.”

“Togami, how could you say such a thing?” Taka said stunned.

“Because I can, her father is mistreating us rich people! He is making us pay more tax than the poor.”

“You can’t be serious?” Aoi said stunned. “There is a reason the rich pay more tax. Because they earn more!”

“Oh, please! The poor should be made to pay for everything, while the rich have an easy life.”

“Wow Togami, what a way to be a giant dick,” Mondo said.

“Trust me. If anyone of you become rich, then you will be pissed off by the tax laws in this country,” Byakuya replied. “Our success in life can’t and should not help to make the poorer lives easier.”

_‘Interesting,’_ Junko thought. _‘Togami hates the royal family as much as I do.’_

Makoto and Byakuya looked at each other.

“What is it, Naegi?” Byakuya smirked. “Did I hurt your feelings by not feeling sorry for Kirigiri?”

“No, you can hate like or dislike whoever you want. But your actions come down as petty,” Makoto replied.

Before Byakuya got a chance to reply, the teacher walked in. “Ah good Naegi you’re here,” he said. “All of you are to go home. The lessons have ended early. Naegi and Ikusaba can you two stay behind to help with a little bit of cleaning?”

“Of course I can help sir,” Makoto nodded.

“Yes, sir,” Mukuro said.

“Thank you, now the rest of you can leave now.”

Byakuya got up first and stormed out of the classroom. At the same time, Junko had got up fairly quickly and left the classroom as well, while the others left as well.

“Now,” the teacher said. “I won’t take to much of your time.”

“What do you want us to do?” Makoto said as Mukuro got up and walked over to Makoto.

“It’s just to move a few boxes around. It shouldn’t take more than five minutes. It’s those ten boxes at the back of the room. It’s old textbooks that we are getting rid off. The Headmaster has ordered in brand new textbooks.”

“Ok, where are we taking them to?” Makoto asked.

“Just down the hall in the storage room,” the teacher replied.

“Cool, consider it done, sir,” Makoto smiled. “Let’s do this Ikusaba.”

Mukuro nodded at Makoto. They walked to the back of the room the pair picked up a box each and left the room.

“Hey Ikusaba,” Makoto said as the pair were walking down the corridor.

“What is it, Naegi?” Mukuro said weakly.

“I want to apologies to you,” he said.

Mukuro stopped walking and was confused. Why would he apologise to her? He had done nothing wrong.

Makoto stopped walking and looked at Mukuro. “I…” He said as he began to blush. “I’ve been spending more time talking to Kirigiri than you in the past few weeks, and I feel rubbish about it.”

“It’s fine Naegi, I’m used to being ignored,” Mukuro said bluntly.

“Oh, crap!” Makoto said horrified. “I’m sorry.”

Mukuro was slightly confused by Makoto’s sudden shift in tone. Then she realised her words came out wrong.

“Naegi I didn’t mean it like that,” Mukuro said quickly.

“But it doesn’t change that I’ve been a horrible classmate,” Makoto sighed. “I promise you that I will speak to you as much as possible in class from now.”

“Why?” Mukuro said, confused. “I’m….just me. You don’t need to waste your time on me.”

“You’re wrong!” Makoto said firmly. “I want to be your friend.”

“Friend?” Mukuro said, surprised.

“Yeah,” Makoto smiled. “I want to be friends with you. I’ve noticed how Enoshima has got you on a tight leash.”

Mukuro dropped her box and pushed Makoto to the wall causing him to drop his box as well.

“Do NOT bad mouth my sister!” Mukuro said firmly.

“Why not?” Makoto said. “I saw how hard she hurt you on our first day. She is abusing you. Why do you let her? You deserve to be happy as well Ikusaba, and your sister is not allowing you to have that happy life.”

Makoto could see the conflict in Mukuro’s eyes. “Ikusaba, why don’t you let go of your sister. You need friends and happiness in your life.”

“I can’t,” Mukuro said weakly. “I love my sister.”

“So are you going to let yourself get abused by her? Because I will not stand for that. I do not want to see you suffering anymore! I want to be free and happy.”

Tears began to run down Mukuro’s face. “I don’t deserve to have people you in my life. I’m just a stupid big sister, who only knows how to fight.”

“That’s not true,” Makoto said softly. “I’m sure if you walked away from your sister’s gasp. You can grow and learn new things.”

Makoto slowly raised his arms and hugged Mukuro. The latter was surprised by this. Why would anyone hug her? But soon the hug felt nice, and Mukuro didn’t want it to end.

“Ikusaba,” Makoto whispered. “Please, I beg you, break Enoshima’s hold on you and hang about with Kirigiri and me?”

“I need time to think about it,” Mukuro whispered back as she pulled Makoto from the wall and hugged him back.

Outside

Byakuya was walking home, but he had the sense he was being followed. He turned around and saw Junko standing behind him.

“Can I help you?” Byakuya asked.

“Yeah, you can,” Junko smiled. “You and I have got something in common.”

“Which is?”

“Our hatred for the empire,” Junko giggled.

“So you hate the empire as well? Interesting, I always thought of you as an airhead.”

Junko’s smile turned into a frown. “And I always thought of you a spoiled rich boy.”

Byakuya didn’t look impressed. “What do you want?”

“How about we teamed up and made a plan to bring down the empire?” Junko said.

Byakuya began to laugh. “Oh, that is good. I never took you for a comedy star.”

Junko never laughed. “I’m very serious Togami. I hate the royal family in general. While you hate them for taking far to much money from you for your liking.”

Byakuya began to think. Would it be impossible to rip down a whole empire?

“Master wait!” A female said. “You need to go back to class to finish off that important lesson from Miss Yukizome!”

Byakuya and Junko looked up the road to see Fuyuhiko and his servant Peko walking down the street.

“Will you fuck off Peko!” Fuyuhiko snapped. “I’m not in the fucking mood. Not after seeing that imperial bitch!”

“Imperial bitch?” Junko whispered.

Fuyuhiko walked up to the pair and paused. “Wait a fucking minute? Are you two from Class 78?”

“We are,” Junko replied.

“You two must have the pleasure of being classmates with the Princess?”

“Pleasure isn’t a word I’d use,” Byakuya said, folding his arms.

“Ah, so you hate Kirigiri then?” Fuyuhiko asked.

“Yes and the empire to boot,” Byakuya added.

“What class are you from?” Junko asked.

“Class 77B,” Fuyuhiko replied. “So is my servent Peko.”

“Servant?” Byakuya said.

“You heard me,” Fuyuhiko replied. “The name is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, and I’m a Yakuza.”

“I’m Byakuya Togami,” Byakuya replied. “This here is Junko Enoshima.”

Junko gave Fuyuhiko and Peko a wave. “It appears that the three of us hate the empire. I suggest we take this convo somewhere more private. Follow me.” Junko led the group into an alley. “Kuzuryu, would you be interested in taking down the empire?”

Fuyuhiko’s eyes lit up. “Go on?”

“I haven’t got a plan in place yet,” Junko said. “But if the three of us can work together. We could start a secret organisation and take down the empire one day. Then we can do whatever we please.”

“Hmm, give me time to think about it,” Fuyuhiko said, rubbing his chin. “Who would be the name of this organisation and who is going to run it?”

“The Despair Core and me,” Junko winked. “You two will outrank any new folk that may wish to join. So what do you say Togami are you in?”

“Yes, could we turn the organisation into a profitable one?”

Fuyuhiko looked at Byakuya. “What selling drugs and shit?”

“Yes, I would like to make money out of it as well,” Byakuya nodded.

“If that’s the case, I’m in,” Fuyuhiko said.

“It’s settled then,” Junko said grinning while rubbing her hands. “Today marks the start of the Despair Core and the beginning of the end for the Empire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	11. Mondo points the finger at Sayaka

Sayaka was standing outside Mondo’s apartment after the latter requested the former to come and meet him.

Sayaka knocked on the door. She didn’t have to wait long Mondo opened the door straight away.

“Come in,” he said.

Sayaka walked in as Mondo closed the door. He placed on his back on the door and folded his arms, giving her an odd look.

Sayaka turned around to see him leaning against the door. “What is that look for?”

“You have got a lot of explaining to do,” Mondo replied.

Sayaka narrowed her eyes in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb with me Maizono. I know you’re the spy that is within Kirigiri’s ranks.”

“A spy?” She said, shocked. “And what makes you think that?” She folded her arms.

“The fact that Enoshima doesn’t know you were caught roughly the same time I was. This means you can learn important plans from Kirigiri and tell them to Enoshima.”

“What a load of rubbish!” Sayaka sneered back. “I have no interest in betraying Kirigiri when Reaper in the background. He fucking shocked me remember! Fuck knows what else he would do to me if I betrayed Kirigiri. Speaking of her, she told me that you said there was a spy. May I ask where you came up with that suggestion?”

“I met two people. They arrived at my door, and one of them had me on the ground at the point of breaking my arm. At the same time, the other person was giving me instructions from Enoshima to play the role of a double agent. To spy on Kirigiri and then report back to Enoshima.”

“So wait she knew about you going to the palace?” Sayaka said, shocked.

Mondo nodded. “Yes, Enoshima knows about my second chance. The only two people to know about this second chance was you and Ikusaba. However, Kirigiri shot down the suggestion that Ikusaba is the spy as she did the same with you. But I’m not so convinced regarding you, so I want to know the truth.”

“I can assure you that I’m not the spy,” Sayaka replied. “I have enough shit on my plate than trying to fuck anyone else over.”

“Oh yeah like what?” Mondo said unconvinced.

“Enoshima has left me in charge of a warehouse filled with illegal stuff,” Sayaka said. “If that place gets raided then my career as an idol is over.”

“Your career should have been over years ago when you had your unhealthy crush on Naegi.”

“Do not go there!” Sayaka snapped. “You’re not any better!”

Mondo hung his head in shame.

“I met Naegi’s sister at the warehouse,” Sayaka said.

Mondo looked up at Sayaka in horror. “Well, that’s fucking great. If Reaper finds out that Naegi’s sister works for the Despair Core. He will rip her apart. It would be best if you got her out of there before Reaper or the empire finds that warehouse.”

“Trust me. I’m working on it as soon as I saw her,” Sayaka replied. “Makoto is dead, but I will not let his sister die as well. So tell me Owada, do you have anybody else on your spy list? Or it just me and Iksuaba?”

“Just you two,” he replied.” I will admit Kirigiri didn’t seem bothered at all about there being a spy in her ranks.”

“Yeah same, the fact that she didn’t care has confused me. She has massive faith in Reaper.”

“That guy is a loose cannon,” Mondo said annoyed. “Whoever is behind that mask most be really important to her. If she allows him to stand by her and allows him to act like a dick.”

Sayaka put her head down to think.

“Do you think Togami is keeping a low profile because of Kirigiri?” Mondo asked.

“What do you mean?” Sayaka replied.

“Well, Kirigiri knows about Togami being with the Despair Core, right? And he has been keeping a low profile since two years ago. So I wonder if the two had met and had a battle. Which Togami lost, and he has been hiding ever since.”

“But if Togami had lost the fight, he wouldn’t still be working for the Despair Core. Reaper would have certainly gotten his hands on him, and we both know the result would be.”

“Death,” Mondo said emotionless.

“Exactly, Togami must be running scared if he keeping a much lower profile than Enoshima is,” Sayaka replied.

“His poor ego,” Mondo said sarcastically.

“Before I go,” Sayaka said. “There is something else I’ve thought of. Who is the spy working for Kirigiri?”

“Huh?”

“The club you were running got raided, it’s clear Kirigiri has a spy of her own, but who is it?”

“Shit, I never give that a thought,” Mondo said stunned.

“That’s all I’ve got, now do you mind moving out of the way, please? I want to go home.”

Mondo got off the door and opened it. “I doubt Kirigiri would tell us who the spy is.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Ikusaba doesn’t know who Kirigiri’s spy is since the former doesn’t know who Reaper truly is,” Sayaka replied.

“I wouldn’t imagine Kirigiri keeping Ikusaba out of everything,” Mondo replied. “She was the one who captured me along with Reaper. So I think Ikusaba knows most things, but Reaper’s true identity isn’t one of them. Unless she was lying to us and she knows.”

Sayaka shook her head. “I don’t think Ikusaba would lie to us if she knew who Reaper was. She wouldn’t tell us if we asked.”

“I guess you have a point,” Mondo sighed.

“I’m leaving, keep safe Owada,” Sayaka said as she walked out of the apartment. Sayaka walked down the stairs with many thoughts bouncing in her head.

Sayaka reached the ground floor and left the building. She got inside the car and sat there.

“There are so many questions,” she sighed. “How did Reaper learn about Komaru being in the Despair Core? Is that spy that Kirigiri has found out and told him? If so, then this spy must be superb at their job. Learning about the club that Owada was running, to learning about Komaru working for the Despair Core and not to get caught?”

Sayaka drove away as she tried to figure everything out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	12. Reaper and Mukuro save the day

Reaper was walking through a research facility ensuring no dangers would arise, as Kyoko was going to give the building it's official opening in 20 minutes from now.

The research facility in question had the latest equipment to help find cures to incurable diseases. A lot of money was put into this building, and there was great hope this facility would help the human race in many years to come.

Reaper saw scientists in their respective rooms doing tests as he walked past.

"I wonder if there will be a day where we can heal damage lungs or grow them perfectly?" Reaper pondered.

Kyoko’s private car.

Kyoko and Mukuro were sitting in the back seats of Kyoko’s private car. Kyoko was wearing a black business suit. While Mukuro was in the military uniform that she wore during her time in the military.

“Kirigiri may I ask you a question?” Mukuro asked.

“Sure go on,” Kyoko replied, looking at her friend.

“Why doesn’t Reaper hold any rank? Can you please give me an honest answer here.”

Kyoko let out a sigh. “Because he didn’t want one.”

“Why?” Mukuro said, confused.

“Because his job was only to protect me and carry out my orders. In his mind, he doesn’t need a rank for that.”

“Does he always see you as a job? Does he ever not see you as a person?”

“He used to see me as a person,” Kyoko replied. “But now, I’m his reason for living.”

Mukuro gave Kyoko a look of disbelief. “What?”

“He hates living because of the injuries he has suffered, if I weren’t around Reaper would try and kill himself.”

Mukuro was left speechless.

“Unknown to Reaper however he does have a rank,” Kyoko said. “I’ve never told him because he would get mad.”

“I’m guessing his rank is high?”

“He only answers to me,” Kyoko replied.

“Then wait a second,” Mukuro said confused. “Why did you put me in charge of Reaper when we raided Owada’s club?”

“Because I knew I could trust you to put Reaper in his place if he got out of control.”

“So what you are trying to say is, I was only there for damage control?”

Yes,” Kyoko said bluntly.

Mukuro let out a sigh and turned her head away. “I should have stayed with the military. I was treated much better there.”

“Because I’m using you as damage control?”

“Yes, but also my comrades also trust me, which you do not.”

“Humor me Ikusaba,” Kyoko replied. “I’ve asked you to join me by my side. I trust you a lot.”

“Naegi’s death? Reaper’s true identity?” Mukuro replied sharply. “I can make peace with Naegi’s death. But the reason behind his death is muddy, and I know you are hiding something. While you haven’t given me an inch when it has come to who is behind that mask.”

“I honestly don’t believe we are still doing this,” Kyoko sighed. “Makoto is dead, can we move on from this silly subject. As for the latter, you can drop that subject altogether.”

“Silly subject?” Mukuro said in anger. “ My best friend is dead, and you think it’s a silly subject? You are just as bad as my sister. Hiding secrets from me and saying cruel things.”

“Ikusaba I didn’t mean-.”

“Save it, Your Majesty,” Mukuro replied annoy.

The car arrived at the research facility. The driver got out of the car and opened the door for Kyoko. Mukuro got out of the other side and walked around to see Reaper and Taka standing together.

There was a podium with a microphone at the front entrance of the facility. Ahead of the podium were seats for the journalists who had just arrived. There was police surrounding the area along with Kyoko’s bodyguards.

Mukuro gave a glare at Reaper.

Reaper saw the glare. “What have I done this time?”

Mukuro ignored him. “Your Majesty I’m going to have a quick look inside the building to ensure everything is clear.”

“I’ve already done that,” Reaper said.

“I’m going to check anyway,” Mukuro said before she stormed into the building.

“Taka,” Kyoko said.

“Yes, Your Majesty?” He replied.

“Can you take a few steps back, I need to speak to Reaper in private for a few seconds.”

“Of course,” Taka said. He took a few steps back and watched Kyoko turn her back to him. So he couldn’t lip read.

“Right I understand,” Reaper replied after Kyoko was done talking to him. “I will go and find her.”

“You will not!” Kyoko said firmly. “The last thing I need is for you two to kick off.”

“Empress you have my promise that I won’t start a fight with her,” Reaper said. He turned his head towards Taka. “Prime Minister can you look after the Empress while I deal with a problem?”

“Of course you can count on me!” Taka said firmly.

Reaper walked into the building, and he found Mukuro rather quickly. She was leaning her back against a wall with her arms folded. She saw Reaper approach her out of the corner out of her eye.

“Here to have a pop at me then?” Mukuro said, annoyed.

“Not this time,” Reaper replied as he folded his arm. “I’ve come to see if you’re ok.”

“How charming,” Mukuro replied. “How about you do us both a favour and leave.”

“You know I won’t do that,” Reaper replied. “Not until you are feeling better.”

“Feeling better? I will never feel better when I have Kirigiri not being honest with me!”

“She has her reasons. Besides, I don’t see why it’s so important to find who I am. Trust me. I’m nobody important.”

“But you must be!” Mukuro snapped. “That is the only reason why Kirigiri has never revealed your true identity.”

“Or am I someone you have never met before and hence why the Empress never felt the need to tell you?”

Mukuro paused for a second. “I’d never considering that possibility.”

“Well, there you go then,” Reaper replied. “Now can we go back outside.”

“No, there is something else that is bothering me.”

“Which is?”

“Makoto’s death, I found Kirigiri is hiding something about Makoto’s death. Do you know the whole story?” Mukuro asked.

“Yes.”

“Please tell me something…anything!” Mukuro begged.

“I will think about it,” Reaper replied. “But first we have a job to do.”

“No!” Mukuro said firmly. “I want an answer now!”

“Ikusaba, if I told you anything, you wouldn’t be able to think straight and put the Empress’s life in danger. I doubt you would want my anger added to your list of problems.”

Mukuro shot a glare at Reaper. Then she began to smirk. “Fine then, I’m not going to move until you agree to tell me something regarding Makoto’s death after this event is over.”

“Sure,” Reaper said, turning around. “I’m sure Naegi would be disappointed with your attitude right now.”

“Yeah well, you’re not even half the man he is!” Mukuro shot back.

“Can’t argue there,” Reaper replied.

“What?!” Mukuro said, shocked.

“I view Naegi as weak and hopeless, but I will not disagree that he is the better man, well not to you anyway.”

“Why me?” Mukuro asked.

“I have my reasons, come on, let’s go.”

“I’m still not moving until you promise me that you will say something regarding Makoto’s death.”

“You’re are acting like a spoiled brat right now…just like your sister.” Mukuro got off the and lunged a fist at Reaper. He turned around and caught the punch. “Oh look I got you to move.” He grabbed Mukuro’s arm and pulled her forward until she was in front of him. “Now walk.”

Seeing no other option, Mukuro walked with Reaper following close behind. The pair reached outside, and they saw Kyoko standing at the podium ready to give her speech journalists sitting down before getting their laptops ready so they can type down the speech.

Reaper and Mukuro leaned against a wall next to the front door and watched on as Kyoko began her speech.

“Hello and welcome to the official opening of this research facility,” Kyoko said. “Today marks a new beginning in our mission to beat uncurable diseases. This facility has the latest state of the art technology, and I’m confident we will find a cure to cancer, AIDS and HIV.”

While Kyoko was continuing with her speech, Reaper was looking at the journalists closely. They were a troubled bunch to work with. Always asking stupid questions.

“I will hand you over to the Prime Minister so he can say a few words,” Kyoko said as she stepped away from the podium stepping closer to Reaper and Mukuro.

Taka took to the podium and started to talk.

A tall scientist walked out of the building and froze when he saw the Empress only 15 feet away from him.

He pulled a knife from his lab coat. “ALL HAIL THE DESPAIR CORE!” He shouted and lunged at Kyoko.

Kyoko turned around and saw the tall man run towards her.

Mukuro bolted from the wall and ran as fast she could and managed to get to Kyoko first and pushed the latter to the ground as Mukuro felt the knife go into her back.

Reaper overcame with rage, and he pulled out his gun and shot the scientist in the head, killing instantly. He landed on his back as Kyoko rushed back up to her feet as her bodyguards surrounded her.

“MOVE!” Kyoko roared as she looked at Mukuro. “Ikusaba are you ok?”

“I’ll live,” Mukuro groaned in pain.

“Someone phone an ambulance!” Kyoko ordered.

Reaper stood there as he began to shake in a fury. He rushes into the building.

“Reaper wait!” Kyoko shouted it, but her order fell on deaf ears.

The police soon surrounded Kyoko. “Are you alright, Your Majesty?” Said one of the officers.

“I’m fine, go into that building and force everyone one out and search the place for weapons. Also, tell Reaper to come here right now!”

“You heard her,” the officer said to his staff. The other offers rushed into the building.

Inside Reaper had a scientist at gunpoint. “Tell me which side are on you?”

“The...empire,” the scientist said, terrified.

One of the officers rushed into the room. “Sir, the Empress wants to see you right away.”

“Not until I flush out all the traitors,” Reaper said.

“The Empress has just given us that task,” the officer said. “Just go!”

Reaper put his gun down and walked out of the room and reached outside. He noticed all of the journalists were still there trying to their first-page cover picture. At the same time, the remaining police who didn’t go inside stood beside the bodyguards, forming a wall between the journalists and Kyoko and Mukuro.

Reaper walked over to the pair. “Ikusaba are you alright?”

“I’m fine, do you fancy pulling this knife out of my back?” Mukuro replied.

“I’d rather not hurt you,” Reaper replied.

“Oh now you start caring,” Mukuro said sarcastically.

Reaper put his left hand on Mukuro’s left shoulder. “Fine then have it your way.” His right hand grabbed the knife and pulled it out.

“Ouch, that fucking strings!” Mukuro groaned.

The ambulance arrived on the scene and jumped out of the vehicle to attend to Mukuro’s wound.

“Reaper get Kirigiri out of here,” Mukuro said.

“No, I will come with you,” Reaper said.

Kyoko looked at Reaper in shock. _‘His former self is showing.’_

Mukuro shot a glare at Reaper. “Don’t start getting soft on me. Take the Empress out of here. I will be fine.”

“Fine,” Reaper said. “I owe you one.”

Reaper grabbed Kyoko’s arm and dragged her to the car as bodyguards surrounded the pair. They got inside, and the driver drove as quickly as he could away from the scene.

Hours later

Mukuro was all patched up and was discharged. She arrived at the palace after getting dropped off by private car.

Once she got inside, Kyoko jumped out of nowhere and hugged Mukuro while avoiding a bit of her back that was stabbed.

“Your Majesty…get off me!” Mukuro said as she weakly tried to shake off Kyoko.

“I’m just glad that your fine,” Kyoko said feeling a weight being lifted from her shoulders.

“It will take more than a knife wound to kill me,” Mukuro replied. “Now will you please let go of me.”

Kyoko put down her arms. “Sorry. Regarding earlier today, it turns out the man who tried to kill me hid that knife of his inside a book.”

“A book?” Mukuro said, surprised.

“Yes, it’s the same book he has taken in to read during his lunch. The police found the book in his bag, and he cut out the middle of the pages to fit the knife in.”

“Clever,” Mukuro said.

“Anyway, please follow me. Reaper wants to talk to you.”

“Me? Oh, this can’t be good,” Mukuro replied, rolling her eyes.

“It’s not, it involves Makoto,” Kyoko sighed as she turned around and walked down the hallway.

“Makoto?” Mukuro said shocked as followed Kyoko.

The pair reached the meeting room and headed inside. Mukuro saw Reaper sitting in a chair arms folded.

He looked up and saw Mukuro but didn’t say anything.

Kyoko and Mukuro sat down.

“Ikusaba,” Reaper said. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine. Now, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?” Mukuro asked.

“Since you saved the Empress’s life, I felt you deserve the right to know the truth behind Naegi’s death.”

Mukuro kept silent. She was finally to learn something valuable. However, she wasn’t ready for what was to come.

“The Empress and I have spoken about this all day. But we have agreed to share details about Naegi’s death.”

“Right, hurry up then,” Mukuro said. “Tell me!”

Kyoko sighed and turned her head away. “Go on Reaper tell her.”

Mukuro looked at Reaper.

“Ikusaba,” Reaper said. “The truth about Makoto Naegi’s death is… Byakuya Togami killed Naegi and left his body in a building that exploded.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	13. Reaper ensnared Junko

A few days had passed since Mukuro had saved Kyoko from that knife-wielding scientist. The pair were in the meeting room with Kyosuke, Taka and Celestia.

“You want me to leave the country?” Kyoko said, narrowing her eyes at Kyosuke.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Kyosuke said. “The person that almost stabbed you was a little to close everyone’s liking. Suppose Ikusaba hadn’t been there to save you. You might have been good as dead.”

“I’m grateful for your confidence,” Kyoko said sarcastically.

“Your Majesty,” Taka said. “I suggest you listen to Munakata and us just this once. Seeing the events unfold before me, I was left terrified.”

“Fine then, where do you suppose I go?” Kyoko asked, folding her arms.

“Novoselic of course,” Celestia said. “You and Queen Sonia are great allies. She would be more than happy to have you. Novoselic would be the perfect place for you to stay low for a few weeks. ”

“To stay low?” Kyoko said, annoyed. “Do you think I am coward?”

“Of course not,” Celestia replied calmly. “We are suggesting it for your safety.”

“The Empress is not going anywhere,” Mukuro said firmly. “If she left the country, then it would show weakness to her people and her enemies.”

“Normally I would agree with you,” Kyouske said. “Showing any weakness is very damaging, however in this regard. It would be best for the Empress to leave the country for a few weeks at best until we have put an end to the Despair Core.”

“Well I’m not leaving,” Kyoko said.

“Empress, your life is in danger if you stay!” Kyosuke replied, slamming his fist into the table. “All it takes for someone to be that few inches closer or worse they have a gun.”

“Whose idea was it to have me leave the country?” Kyoko asked, ignoring Kyosuke.

“It was me!” Kyosuke said in anger. “Empress why won’t you take this matter seriously!”

“Because I am the leader of this country, I will not leave my people behind so I can protect myself. That is not me, what is the point of me leading a nation if I cower in fear and flee. If I show fear, then the people of this country will lose respect for me and in turn, begin to cower in fear as well.”

Kyosuke gritted his teeth. He knew Kyoko had made a good point.

“I thank all of you for concerning yourselves with my life,” Kyoko continued. “ But I will always be a target because of who I am. Anyway, Lundenberg, have you learned anything new while spying on The Despair Core?”

“Nothing new to report on that front,” Celestia replied. “However, I have seen Maizono talking to Komaru Naegi a lot in the past week or so.”

“Regarding what?” Mukuro asked.

“I’m not sure, Maizono ensure that the pair are out of ear length.”

“Could it be?” Mukuro said, looking down at the table. “That Maizono is trying to Naegi’s sister out of the Despair Core?”

“Doubt it,” Kyoko said. “However, Maizono didn’t tell me that she was speaking to Naegi. How interesting. Ludenberg, continue spying on the pair and see if anything happens.”

Celestia nodded. “As you wish Your Majesty.”

“Thank you,” Kyoko replied. “My aim is still to save Naegi, I owe it to Makoto to ensure his sister is kept safe and out of harms reach.”

“Does Reaper know of your intentions?” Taka asked.

“He does not,” Kyoko replied. “I don’t see why he has anything to do with this.”

“Simple,” Celestia said. “It’s because he hates Makoto Naegi with a passion. Suppose he were to find out that you were helping Naegi’s sister. Then I think Reaper would be less than pleased. Plus it does not help that Reaper will view Naegi’s sister as a traitor.”

“I will put Reaper in his place,” Kyoko said emotionless as her eyes became narrowed. “If he disagrees with me. I will save Komaru. Then we will end the Despair Core. That is a promise. I can ensure all of you, now if there is nothing else to report all of you are free to leave. Ikusaba, take them to the front door.”

Celestia, Kyouske and Taka all got up and nodded. Mukuro got up as well and led the group out of the room.

Now alone in the room, Kyoko folded her arms and let out a sigh. “Why is Maizono taking so long to get Komaru out of there? If Maizono doesn’t hurry up, then I will…”

Hours later

Reaper was at one of the Despair Core’s buildings talking to Junko in her office.

“Got to admit,” Junko said who was sitting at her desk. “Kirigiri got away with one.”

“She did,” Reaper replied, standing with his arms folded. “Your sister is good at protecting the Empress. Did you know scientist?”

“Yeah if that was one good thing about Muku, she knows how to protect other people. Regarding the scientist? Nah he was a believer,” Junko said honestly. “I would prefer if Muku was on my side.”

“How? So she can protect you from me?” Reaper replied.

“Nah, I kind of miss her,” Junko said, shrugging her shoulders. “Sure, I abused the shit out of her. But she was my sister at the end of the day. Goddam that Naegi.”

“Ah yes, Makoto Naegi, the man who had a heart of gold and could make friends with the most broken of people. I find him disgusting.”

“Oh, do you now?” Junko said, raising her eyebrow.

“Yes. Don’t you find Naegi disgusting as well?”

“Disgusting? No, I don’t. Annoying yes. He stole Muku away from me when I should be more careful when Muku was around him.”

“Do you think Naegi had a crush on your sister?”

“I…” Junko froze then folded her arms to think. “I don’t think so, I mean he had his eyes on Kirigiri.”

“What if Naegi saw Ikusaba as a replacement if he never got lucky with the Empress.”

“Fuck, no!” Junko growled. “Naegi was never a player. He would never treat my sister in that manner.”

“Is that you protecting your enemies image? I must say I’m surprised Enoshima.”

“Shut up, ok!” Junko said, annoyed. “Why do you hate Naegi so much?”

“Because he was weak and pathetic, but yet he got the girl, while I didn’t.”

Junko’s eyes lit open. “You had a crush on Kirigiri?”

“I loved her,” Reaper corrected Junko. “I’m protecting her right now because of my feelings for her. Well rather former feelings for her. But there is another reason why I protect her.”

“And what reason is that?” Junko asked.

“I’m not telling you, because I don’t trust you and also, I don’t think you could help me.”

“Now wait just a fucking second!” Junko said quickly. “Have you been just coming here to judge me to see if I’m good enough to help you?”

“Yes, and surprising I don’t think you can help me.”

Junko stood up. “Do you know who I am? I’m motherfucking Junko Enoshima! Look at me. I run an organisation that makes tons of illegal money! Tell me your problem and I will see if I can help you.”

Reaper stared at Junko. He got Junko right where he wanted her. “I need you or one of your guys to look into something for me.”

“Which is?”

“The Empress has been lying to me about something. I’m sure of it.”

“Oh wow geez that’s a fucking surprise,” Junko replied, rolling her eyes. “So what is it then?”

“I think Makoto Naegi is still alive,” Reaper said. “Whenever I ask the Empress about Naegi’s death. She completely ignores the question. Something fishy is going on, and the Empress is keen to hide the details behind Naegi’s death. So what if he never died?”

Junko stood there, completely stunned.

“The Empress doesn’t give Ikusaba any answers regarding Naegi’s death as well.”

_‘Same with Naegi’s sister,’_ Junko thought. _‘Could Naegi really be alive after all this time? If that is the case, then why is Kirigiri keeping his survival a secret?’_

“Geez that is a lot to take in,” Junko said, shaking her head.

“Can you help me?” Reaper asked.

“Yes, I can, I want to get to the bottom of this,” Junko said. “I’m sure Naegi was dead.”

“As was I.”

“Right, I’ve got someone working for me, who would be very interested in this.”

“Who?”

“Naegi’s sister, of course!” Junko giggled

“You have his sister working for you? How unfortunate. I do not want her to know about this.”

Junko tilted her head left. “How?” She asked, confused.

“Because I tend to kill Makoto Naegi if he indeed alive.”

“Hmmm. Nah, if you want my help, you will play by my rules! Komaru Naegi will be helping us solve this case,” Junko grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	14. Flashback III Drama

Five years ago

Makoto was standing in the living rooming a black suit along with a black shirt and black-tie as his mother checked around him to see if he was alright to go out.

“Oh my boy has grown up so much,” Mrs Naegi said wiping a tear from her eye.

“Mum, I’m only going to the school Christmas party,” Makoto replied, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, I know, but it just feels like it was just yesterday I was holding you in my arms.”

“Mum, stop!” Makoto begged.

“Oh come on bro,” Komaru said, walking into the living room. “We need to tease you now and then.”

“Very funny Komaru,” Makoto replied. “Mum, am I good to go?”

“Yes, you are,” his mother replied.

“Thank you, I better get my heavy jacket and leave.”

“I will drive you there,” Mrs Naegi said. “You are not walking in that cold weather.”

“But I walk in that weather when I’m going to school every morning.”

“Yes, but you are wearing a fancy suit, and it’s pitch dark outside. You will be frozen by the time you get to the party.”

“Hey mum don’t worry,” Komaru said with a small grin. “I’m sure his beloved princess will heat him up when he sees her.”

“Oh, will you shut up!” Makoto growled.

“Well you’re the one who doesn’t stop talking about her,” Komaru replied, waggling her finger at her brother. “I mean wow, are you that scared to ask her out or something?”

“Princess of the Imperial Empire that’s why I haven’t asked her out,” Makoto said. Then his eyes lit up in horror. “I mean…that’s if I wanted to ask her out in the first place.”

“Ha! No chance to escape there bro,” Komaru laughed. “You’ve admitted that you want to ask her out.”

“Komaru that’s enough!” Mrs Naegi said firmly. “I understand why Makoto doesn’t want to ask the princess out. She is of noble blood, and Makoto is just a commoner.”

Makoto shook his head and sighed. “I do like Kirigiri a lot. I mean she is pretty, smart and she is a down to earth person. But there is no chance she would ever date someone like me. I’m bland.”

“You are not bland,” Komaru replied. “I mean, come on if you have been telling me that the princess has been talking to you the most. It tells me that you are not bland in her eyes.”

“You are your own worst critic Makoto,” Mrs Naegi said. “But don’t worry, we all have that. Anyway, let’s head.”

Five minutes later

Makoto walked into the school gym hall, which was the location of the party.

“Naegi!” Sayaka said, waving her hand.

Makoto saw Sayaka wearing a blue dress, and he had to admit she looked beautiful. Makoto walked over to Sayaka, unaware that he was being watched by Junko who was sitting beside Mukuro at the Class 78 table.

“Hey, Maizono,” Makoto smiled. “You are looking great.”

“You t-think so!” Sayaka said blushing.

“Yeah, if you had a boyfriend right now. They would be a lucky guy.”

_‘I want you, Naegi!’_ Sayaka thought.

Junko watched on, and she could see Sayaka face going bright red. A small smile appeared on her face.

“Maizono are you ok?” Makoto asked. “Your face is very red.”

“Oh, it must be the…heat,” Sayaka said, covering her cheeks with her hands.

“Yeah, it is a bit warm in here,” Makoto replied.

“That’s because you’re wearing that heavy jacket, take that off before you start sweating.”

“Cool call,” Makoto nodded, he took off his jacket and put it over his arm to hold until he grabbed a seat.

Sayaka’s eyes were drawn from Makoto to the entrance of the gym as she saw Kyoko walk in.

Kyoko was wearing a purple dress which cost a fortune just by looking at it. Kyoko’s hair had two braids.

Junko and Fuyuhiko paid close attention to Kyoko. Fuyuhiko was sitting along with Peko at the Class 77B table

“Hey Maizono what are you looking at?” Makoto said as he turned around and saw Kyoko. “Wow.”

Junko who was still watching on saw the jealous written on Sayaka’s face. The former had thought of an idea.

Kyoko walked over to Makoto and Sayaka. “Good evening, Naegi, Maizono.”

“Kirigiri, wow,” Makoto said stunned. “Kirigiri, look you amazing.”

“You don’t look half bad yourself,” Kyoko said with a little smile.

Sayaka was fuming. “I’m going to get a drink.” She walked away.

Makoto and Kyoko paid little attention to Sayaka as the pair focused on each other,

“Naegi,” Kyoko said. “Would you like to dance with me?”

“Me?!” Makoto said stunned.

“Yes,” Kyoko nodded. “Is that problem?”

“Oh n-no,” Makoto said, shaking his head. “I just thought you would dance with someone else.”

“No, you are the only person I’m interested in dancing with. Shall we take a seat?”

Makoto nodded, and the pair walked over to a table and sat down close to Mukuro and Junko.

Kyosuke walked into the gym hall with his best friend and head of security of Hope’s Peak Juzo Sakakura.

“Munakata, you can relax nothing bad will happen,” Juzo said. “I will keep an eye on the princess.”

“Thanks, Sakakura, if anything were to happen to her. I don’t think I could look at her father in the eyes again,” Kyosuke said as he watched Kyoko and Makoto talk. “I dislike how close that Naegi boy has gotten close to the princess.”

Juzo looked over the table that Kyoko and Makoto were sitting at. “He doesn’t look like much of a threat. Do you want me to keep an eye on him for the rest of the school year?”

“Yes,” Kyouske replied, “Right, I’m heading back to my office before Yukizome knows I am here. She will be dying for a dance.”

Kyosuke turned around and walked away. Juzo stood at the door and looked around. The party was starting soon, and he had to be on his toes.

A few hours later

The party was in full swing most students were on the floor dancing along with Kyosuke and Chisa. The former was dragged out of his office by Chisa.

Everyone knew that the pair were secretly dating, and most of Chisa’s students were cheering her on when she pulled Kyosuke to the gym hall.

As for Makoto, he was too hot. He had his blazer off, but the heat was getting to him. Makoto stood up and grabbed his jacket. Then he felt Kyoko’s hand grabbing his arm.

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” She shouted over the music.

“I’M HEADING OUTSIDE IT IS TO HOT!” Makoto shouted back then he left the hall.

Kyoko got up and followed him out of the room while Juzo tagged along but ensured the pair didn't spot him.

Makoto stood outside the front of the school, and the cold winter air felt wonderful. “Much better,” he said, putting his jacket on. He spotted one of Kyoko’s bodyguards standing near the door.

“So do you enjoy the cold air more than talking to me?” Kyoko said behind him.

Makoto got a fright and turned around. “K-Kirigiri? What are you doing out here?”

“I simply wanted to spend more time with you that’s all,” she replied with a smile. “I must say it the cold air is refreshing.” She turned her head towards the bodyguard. “Leave us.”

The bodyguard walked away and began to patrol the school grounds.

Makoto looked at the princess and was left horrified that she was standing out here with just her dress on. Makoto took his jacket off and walked over to Kyoko and placed it over her shoulders.

“Naegi you didn’t need to,” Kyoko said surprised. “You will be freezing.”

“I will be fine,” Makoto said reassuring Kyoko. “I wasn’t planning to be out here for long anyway.” He looked up at the dark sky and saw the stars and moon. “It looks nice up there, doesn’t it?”

Kyoko looked up to the sky. “Yes it does, it’s not often we get to see the stars.”

“Hey Kirigiri, I know this might be an odd question. But see if you were a superhero. What would your name be?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know,” she said, looking at Makoto. “No wait, I’ve got one. I would be called Detective.”

Makoto looked at Kyoko in confusion. “Detective?”

“Yes, I quite like watching crime shows and that, so I would be a superhero that would solve crimes.”

Makoto put his hand over his mouth to avoid laughing. “With all due respect Kirigiri. That sounds very lame.”

“Alright then, what would be your superhero name?”

“That’s easy. It would be Reaper,” Makoto smiled.

“Reaper?” Kyoko replied, narrowing her eyes at him. “Are you going to farm crops or something?”

“No! It would be a name to scare my enemies.”

“But the name wouldn’t suit you though,” Kyoko said. “You’re far to nice to carry such a name.”

“I know, but I thought it was a cool sounding name,” he said, rubbing the back of his head.

“I just prefer to call you Makoto,” Kyoko said softly.

“What y-you do?” Makoto said, shocked.

“Yes.”

The pair looked into each other's eyes. Soon their heads moved closer to each other. Then their lips met. The kiss lasted for a few seconds.

Makoto pulled away horrified. “Kirigiri, I’m s-sorry! I don’t know what came over me!”

“It’s fine, I didn’t mind the kiss,” Kyoko said, smiling. “I liked it.”

Makoto’s face turned bright red, and Kyoko let out a small chuckle.

“I like it too!” Makoto replied. “One-time kiss underneath the gaze of the moon and the stars. I will never forget this moment.”

“One-time kiss?” Kyoko said, somewhat offended.

“Well yeah,” Makoto replied, confused.

“Here I thought you liked me?” Kyoko said, folding her arms.

“I do, I have a massive crush on you…“ Makoto said then froze in horror

“Thought so,” Kyoko said nodding. “Then why do you say one-time kiss?”

“Because you’re a princess and I’m a commoner, I don’t have a chance dating you.”

Kyoko tilts her head a little to the left. “So, am I not allowed to have feelings for you, because you’re a commoner?”

“Wait. What?!” Makoto replied, stunned. “You have f-feelings for me?”

“Yes, I do,” Kyoko said softly. “I was unsure of how to break the ice between us. So, I thought a kiss might have done it. But I guess I was wrong.”

“You want to date me?”

“Yes, that would be only natural correct?”

“I-I don’t know what to say,” Makoto said in disbelief. “I-I… Kirigiri-“

“Kyoko in private please,” Kyoko replied.

“Kir…Kyoko, are you sure you want me to be the guy for you?”

“Yes, I’m sure you are nice, thoughtful and know how to lift people as you did with Tsumiki a few months ago. You’re also cute.”

“Cute?!” Makoto replied horrified.

Kyoko let out a small chuckle again as she saw Makoto’s face become red as a tomato.

“So, I was wondering,” Kyoko said. “Would you go out with me?”

Makoto looked at Kyoko stunned once more. Her Highness was asking him out. HIM! Makoto couldn’t believe it.

“Yes,” Makoto said, shaking.

“Thank you,” Kyoko said as she smiled at him, making his heart melt. “Makoto, please keep this a secret for the time being ok?”

“Because of the social uproar and threats to our lives?” Makoto replied.

“Yes, but mostly for the latter,” Kyoko replied as she looked up to the sky. “It will be a lovely story, won’t it? You and I tell our children how we became a couple under the moon and the stars.”

“Children?” Makoto’s eyes lit up.

“Yes, we need to carry on the bloodline silly.”

“Oh yeah make sense,” Makoto replied, feeling stupid. “Right, I’m going to nip to the loo. Then I’m going to head back to the party. I’m starting to get cold.”

“Very well,” Kyoko said. “I want to stand out here for a few more minutes.”

“Ok, I will come back and get you.”

“Ok,” Kyoko replied softly.

Makoto walked back into the school. Unaware to him, Juzo was hiding behind a wall keeping an eye on him.

Makoto walked down the hallway when a chef approached him.

“Excuse me, sir,” said the male chef. “I’m looking for Her Highness. Her meal is ready.”

“Oh, she is standing outside the entrance,” Makoto replied then walked into the male toilets.

The chef walked to the front door, unaware that Juzo was watching. The chef pulled out a big kitchen knife.

Juzo saw then and jumped from behind the wall. “HEY, YOU!”

The chef saw Juzo. “Shit!” He burst through the door and saw Kyoko looking up to the sky.

Kyoko turned around to see what was going on and saw the chef running towards her with a knife.

The chef aimed the knife for Kyoko’s stomach, but the princess was quick on her feet and sided footed the rushing chef. She quickly got behind him and kicked the back of his legs to make him fall to his knees. Then Kyoko kicked the knife of his hand before she got a chance to do anything else.

The chef collapsed to the ground and didn’t move.

A few of the bodyguards saw what was happening, and they rushed towards the princess.

“Your Highness!” Juzo said as he burst out of the school, putting himself between her and the chef. “Are you alright. Your Highness?”

“Yes, I’m fine, be careful, this guy has just collapsed to the ground by himself.”

Juzo stepped forward slowly and kicked the chef’s body, but it was lifeless. He used his foot to roll the body over, and the pair saw foam coming out of the chef’s mouth.

“He took a cyanide pill,” Kyoko sighed.

“I think you should go home. Your Highness. I will alert the Headmaster,” Juzo said.

“Hey Kirigiri what is going on?” Makoto asked.

Kyoko, Juzo and the bodyguards turn their heads to see Makoto standing at the entrance.

“You!” Juzo said in anger. He rushed towards Makoto and punched the latter on the face knocking Makoto cleanout.

Kyoko’s eyes lit up in horror and disbelief. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Saving you Your Highness. This boy led the chef right to you. I watched the whole thing.”

Kyoko looked down at Makoto. _‘No, I refuse to believe this. Makoto was planning to go outside by himself until I tagged along. I don’t believe Makoto had any involvement in this plot.’_

A car appeared behind Kyoko, and it was her private car. One of the bodyguards opened the door, while another bodyguard grabbed Kyoko by the shoulders and whisked her away into the car with Makoto’s jacket still on her.

Juzo watched as the car drove away. “Good,” he muttered. He pulled out his phone and called the police. After he did that, he dragged Makoto’s body into the school, so the latter wouldn’t die from hypothermia.

Juzo ran back to the gym hall and saw Kyosuke and Chisa at a table talking. He went over to Kyouske and told him what happened.

Kyosuke’s eyes lit up in horror, he got to his feet and rushed to the stage where the DJ was playing his music. He signalled for the DJ to cut the music which the DJ did.

The students were confused and wondered what was going on.

“Students listen up and listen well. The party is cancelled with immediate effect, there has been a plot to kill the princess tonight, but they had failed. I want all of you to remain here until the police arrive.”

Sayaka looked around and noticed Makoto wasn’t there. Her heart began to beat faster in fear.

The other students began to talk to each other, while Fuyuhiko was annoyed by the news.

“Hey Muku, I don’t see Naegi,” Junko said, looking around. “Oh wow geez, you don’t think…”

“Think what sister?” Mukuro replied.

“That he tried to kill Kirigiri? I mean that would be something, a person that you were getting closer too happens to be a monster.”

Mukuro began to shake in anger. She refused to believe that Makoto would try and attack Kyoko. There wasn’t a single bad bone in his body.

“Sir!” Sayaka said to Kyosuke, who was still on the stage. “Do you know if Makoto Naegi is ok? I don’t see him in this room.”

“It appears your classmate, led the person who was trying to kill the princess right to her,” Kyosuke replied. “The person who tried to kill her is dead while Naegi is knocked out by the head of security.”

Mukuro and Sayaka’s eyes lit up in disbelief.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Junko said, surprised. “Naegi is a naughty boy.”

Mukuro stood up and grabbed Junko’s shoulders and pushed her younger sister off the chair and onto the ground.

“How can you say that without the proper proof!” Mukuro said in anger as the other students look at the pair. “I refused to believe Naegi would ever try and get Kirigiri killed.”

Mukuro felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Taka.

“Ikusaba you need to calm down,” he said. “I understand emotions are running high. But we need to focus and find out what the hell is going on.”

Mukuro turned her head back down to Junko and gave her sister a dirty look and walked away and sat down another table to think.

30 minutes later

The police were on the scene armed with their guns. They took Makoto to the police station and took the dead chef away. They spoke to Juzo and got a statement from him.

Once everyone was checked, and the school was safe. The police gave the students the all-clear to go home.

Many of the student’s parents were waiting for their respective child after finding out what happened.

“Hey Maizono,” Junko said as the pair reached outside.

“What do you want Enoshima?” Sayaka said as she looked for her parents.

“Me? Oh nothing, just a chat with you, that’s all. I know what you want.”

Sayaka froze.

“Makoto Naegi am I right?” Junko smirked.

Sayaka looked at Junko. “How-“

“I watched you throughout the whole night. The jealously written on your face was despairful. You want Naegi, but you can’t have him. It appears that he has gotten close to our little princess.”

“Shut up!” Sayaka said quietly.

“Hey, I’m on your side,” Junko said.

“Wait, you are?” Sayaka replied, stunned.

“Yeah, I think you and Naegi would make a better couple. I want to help you.”

“You want to help me?” Sayaka replied, not convinced.

“Yeah, do you want Kirigiri to steal Naegi away from you?”

“Of course not!”

“Well, let me help you win Naegi’s heart. Because we both know that Kirigiri would only use Naegi to create a future heir.”

The idea of Kyoko using Makoto as a means to make a baby annoyed Sayaka much.

“Give me the night to think it over,” Sayaka replied as she walked forward after thinking her parents.

Junko watched on as Fuyuhiko passed her. “Useless prick, next time I’ll pick someone better to do the job,” he muttered.

Next day

Makoto was released from the police station after getting they got a statement from him and Kyoko. Nothing added up for Makoto to be connected to the plot to kill Kyoko. So he was free to go.

The press surrounded Makoto as soon as he left the station. But his father and a few officers helped Makoto to his father’s car. To matters worst, Makoto was expelled from Hope’s Peak for security and safety reasons.

Mr Naegi tried to speak to his son during the trip home, but Makoto wasn’t in the mood to talk.

When the pair got home, Mrs Naegi tried to hug Makoto, but he brushed her off and headed straight to the shower. Makoto was still wearing his clothes from the night before minus his jacket and blazer.

Once he washed and dried himself, he got inside his room and put shorts and a t-shirt on and laid on his bed.

“Hey, bro!” Komaru said, knocking his door. “Am I ok to come in?”

“Leave me alone!” Makoto replied. “I don’t want to talk to you, mum or dad!”

“Makoto come on, I just want to make sure you’re ok. How about I make you something?”

“FUCK OFF!” Makoto roared as he burst into tears. “Please, I just want to be left alone.”

Komaru could hear Makoto crying, and it was killing her. Despite all the times, she would tease her older brother. Komaru did love him and didn’t want to see or hear him like this.

Komaru shook her head and walked downstairs into the living room, where she found her parents sitting in silence.

“Makoto is crying,” Komaru sighed.

“My poor boy,” Mrs Naegi said, putting her face in her hands.

Mr Naegi folded his arms together. “We will need to protect Makoto.”

“Protect?” Komaru replied as she sat down to her mother on the sofa.

“Yes, even though Makoto was cleared of any wrongdoing. There will be the press and loyal supports to the Empire who will deem him as a traitor.”

“That’s a lot of bull!” Komaru snapped.

“It’s the truth sadly,” Mrs Naegi taking her hands away. “Makoto was the one who told that fake chef where the princess was. That fact alone will define Makoto in some people’s eyes.”

The room became silent again then the trio heard a knock on the front door.

“It will be the press or someone annoying,” Mrs Naegi said as she stood up and headed to the front door. She opened it, and her eyes nearly popped out. “Y-Your Highness…” She said before falling over.

Komaru and Mr Naegi heard the thud and ran to the down and saw Mrs Naegi on the ground unconscious and Kyoko standing outside holding Makoto’s jacket.

“Your Highness?” Komaru said quickly and bowed.

Mr Naegi bowed as well and went on his knees. “Honey wake up!”

“Please forgive me,” Kyoko said. “I didn’t mean for your wife to faint.”

“It’s ok, I think anyone would faint if they saw a member of the royal family at their doorstep,” Mr Naegi said. “Komaru help me lift your mother to the living room, and then we can speak to the princess.”

Mr Naegi and Komaru lifted Mrs Naegi to the living room and put her on the couch then the pair went back to the front door.

“How is Naegi?” Kyoko asked. “Here is his jacket by the way.” She handed Komaru, Makoto’s jacket.

“He hasn’t spoken to any of us since I picked him up of the station,” Mr Naegi sighed.

“Would be it ok if I spoke to him?” Kyoko asked.

“That would be a good idea,” the older man said. “If Makoto saw you, then maybe his spirits will be lifted. Komaru take Her Highness up to Makoto’s room. I will keep an eye on your mother.”

“Ok, dad,” Komaru said.

Kyoko turned around and held out five fingers to the driver of her private car. Then she followed Komaru upstairs.

“Hey Makoto,” Komaru shouted outside his door. “I’ve got a special guest who wants to speak to you.”

“I don’t care who it is!” Makoto shouted back.

“Not even if it’s Princess Kyoko Kirigiri?”

“Komaru shut up! There is no chance she would be here. Not after I nearly got her killed because of my fucking stupidity! She made a mistake in liking me. I’m a useless tool.”

Komaru looked at Kyoko and shrugged her shoulders. “He is all yours.”

Kyoko gave Komaru a small smile. “Don’t worry. I’ve got this.” She put her hand on the door handle. “Naegi, your sister wasn’t lying, it’s me, Kirigiri.”

The two girls heard a thud it sounded like Makoto falling out of bed. Then the door opened. The sight of Makoto in tears and his eyes all red dishearted both women.

“Kirigiri? Why are you here?” Makoto asked weakly.

“I wanted to make sure you were ok,” Kyoko said softly.

Komaru walked downstairs, leaving Kyoko to help Makoto out.

“But why?” Makoto said, shaking his head. “I nearly got you killed last night.”

“Makoto,” Kyoko sighed. “You didn’t know what was going to happen. Plus, I know you were never responsible for the attack. You were planning to go outside by yourself until I tagged along.”

“But still,” Makoto said weakly hanging his head in shame. “I nearly got my girlfriend killed.”

Kyoko stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Makoto. “Stop blaming yourself. I’m fine. I took out the guy myself before he killed himself.”

“Kyoko, I’m sorry,” Makoto sobbed.

“It’s fine,” Kyoko replied softly as she rubbed the back of his head. “I heard about you getting expelled from school. Don’t worry about that. I will have you back in.”

“Don’t bother,” Makoto said emotionless. “You just focus on yourself.”

“No, you are my boyfriend now, and I will support you!” Kyoko said firmly as she pulled back and looked at him. “You will get back into that school, that much I can promise. You will get your grades and get a good job!”

“Kyoko…” Makoto said stunned. “Thank you!”

“You don’t need to thank me. We are a couple after all.”

Makoto wiped his tears away. “Yes, we are.” Then he held both of her hands. “Kyoko, I promise you as your boyfriend. I will protect you, in any way I can, I will defeat your foes and make sure you are safe. I’m going to become more serious now. That is my goal now. To protect the woman I love!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	15. Komaru meets Reaper

Komaru was in her bedroom, putting on her black hoodie. She got a text from Junko a few days ago, and it was important that Komaru goes and see her tonight.

Komaru left her room and headed downstairs only to find her mother blocking the front door.

“You are not going out tonight,” Mrs Naegi said.

“Move it, mum. I have somewhere I need to be,” Komaru said emotionless.

“Not a chance. I’m getting worried sick that you’re leaving the house at night time and not getting back until the early hours of the next morning.”

“Mum, I’ve told you already, I’m fine. I’m going out to see friends, that’s all.”

“We both know that isn’t true,” Mrs Naegi said firmly. “I don’t care what fake excuse you try and pull. You are not going out tonight.”

“Mum, I’m old enough to look after myself.”

“That’s what I thought about your brother, and now he is gone.”

“Don’t try and bring up Makoto’s name to emotional control me! Don’t you dare snoop that low mum.”

“I lost Makoto, I don’t want to lose you as well,” Mrs Naegi sighed.

“Mum just shut up, alright! Makoto is dead learn to get over it and move on!”

Mrs Naegi was shocked and horrified. “How dare you tell me, your mother to shut up. Remember your manners!”

“Piss off mum, leave me be!” Komaru said as she turned around and walked into the kitchen and used the back door to leave the house.

Mrs Naegi burst into tears. Things hadn’t been the same since Makoto had died Komaru grew a lot colder over the years. Makoto’s death hurt her hard. At the same time, Mr and Mrs Naegi managed to cope well with Makoto’s death. They were struggling to stop Komaru’s changing attitude and leaving the house most nights.

Komaru walked down the street, annoyed. She knew her parents wouldn’t understand her reasoning for joining the Despair Core. But she was doing all of this for them and her. To find out the truth behind Makoto’s death from Kyoko. So she and her parents can be at peace with his death.

15 minutes

Komaru arrived into town and entered a snooker club, which was another Despair Core owned building. Komaru headed straight to Junko’s office, and she found her boss leaning on the door of her office.

“Hey Naegi,” Junko said.

“Hello boss,” Komaru said. “Now what was this important thing you called me here for? Are we finally going to attack Kirigiri?”

“No not yet,” Junko said. “The reason I’ve called you here for. It’s something to do with your brother.”

“Makoto?” Komaru replied, confused.

“Yes, a person that I’ve been speaking with that works for Kirigiri, he is beginning to think that your brother is alive.”

“Wait, who?!” Komaru said quickly.

“The person in question is in my office, but I must ask of you to KEEP your emotions in check when you see this person understand?”

“Yes,” Komaru said, somewhat confused. Who could be on the other side of that door?

Junko got off the door and opened it. She walked through as did Komaru then the latter paused when she saw the person in question.

“Reaper?!” Komaru said with a mixture of disgust and shock.

Reaper had his back facing both women with his arms folded. He didn’t bother to turn around nor say anything.

“Enoshima explain yourself now!” Komaru demanded. “Why is Kirigiri’s lapdog here?”

“Duh I’ve already told you, he is here to seek our help in finding out the truth about your brother.”

“But why?” Komaru asked, confused.

“Because it turns out that Kirigiri is telling no one about what happened to Naegi, that includes my sister. Consider how close your brother was with Muku and not to be told anything. It’s clear Kirigiri is hiding something big. So Reaper has come to me with the possibility that your brother might be alive and Kirigiri is hiding him away.”

“What would the purpose of Kirigiri to hide Makoto away? I don’t understand that point. Surely Kirigiri tell all of us that he is alive?”

“Maybe, Kirigiri has trapped in him in a cage or something?” Junko said, shrugging her shoulders. “Maybe she is using him to make babies, I mean she needs to carry on the bloodline, and she only had her eyes on your brother.”

The thought of Makoto being stuck in a cage and only being used to make babies filled Komaru up with rage. She walked up to Reaper and turned him around.

“Lapdog, tell me everything you know about my brother! NOW!” Komaru said in anger.

“Hey, Naegi remember what I told you about keeping your emotions in check? If you don’t calm down. I will throw you out of this room,” Junko said firmly.

Komaru turned away in disgust. “I’m sorry boss.”

“That’s better, now the real reason I’ve brought you here was. I’m going to give you a new mission, and you can do whatever you like as long as you are not reckless.”

“Which is?”

“You are to work with Reaper and find out anything you can about your brother and if he is indeed alive. I will leave you in charge of the rescue mission.”

“That won’t be happening,” Reaper said, finally speaking. “I will kill Makoto Naegi.”

“You will do no such thing!” Komaru said, narrowing her eyes. “I will make sure you are the one is going to be killed.”

“Poor little Naegi, just as stupid as her older brother,” Reaper replied.

“Don’t you dare speak trash about my brother. He wasn’t stupid! You can slag me all day long if you desire. But I will not allow you to slag my brother!”

“You can’t stop me,” Reaper replied. “I will do and say as I please.” He turned his head to Junko. “Enoshima, this girl is not worth my time. Her brother emotionally blinds her.”

“You think that’s my problem?” Junko replied. “Also that is double standard coming from you. Kirigiri emotionally blinds you because you used to love her.”

“You used to love her?” Komaru said, somewhat shocked.

“Yip the mighty Reaper did, however, he was beaten to the punch by your brother, now Reaper wants to kill your brother out of petty revenge.”

“That is not 100% correct,” Reaper replied. “I want to kill Makoto Naegi because he was weak and pathetic.”

“My brother was not weak or pathetic. He is more of a man than you’ll ever be!” Komaru replied firmly. “If we do find him, then you will need to get through me to get to Makoto. If you do that, then I will kill you, and then I’ll go after Kirigiri!”

“I’m sure Naegi would be very disappointed in you,” Reaper said. “Turning your back on the Empire and the woman he loves.”

“That woman he loves lied to me, his fucking sister! His death has broken me badly, and I want nothing more to learn the truth about his death and strangle the life of Kirigiri for being a lying bitch!”

“You lay a finger on the empress. Then I will kill you. I don’t care if you are Naegi’s sister.”

“Alright everyone fucking chill,” Junko said. “We will never find out if Makoto Naegi is alive if you two tear each other apart right now. Naegi can I trust you to remain calm until we find out the truth?”

“Yes,” Komaru said calmly.

“Good. Now, Reaper-“

“Don’t think we are allies now,” Reaper replied. “We are still enemies once we sort out this mess regarding Makoto Naegi. I’m coming for you Enoshima and the Despair Core.” Reaper walked out of the room.

“Prick!” Komaru said. “Enoshima, do I have your permission to find out who it is behind that mask?”

Junko folded her arms. “That’s not a bad idea, permissions granted. But only tell me alright, because we could use that little secret to our advantage and maybe we can keep Reaper in check for the time being.”

“Understood,” Komaru replied.

“Good, right I will use my contacts to see if Reaper’s words hold any truth to them, just be careful around him alright.”

“Don’t worry, I will, I’ll ensure I will kill him first before he kills me!” Komaru said, raising her fist and clenching it. “Nothing will stop me in learning the truth about Makoto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	16. A broken relationship

Junko was in her secret hideout sitting at a small table ready to have a phone call. Only she, Byakuya and Fuyuhiko knew the location of her secret hideout. Byakuya and Fuyuhiko had their secret hideouts as well and the same rules applied to them.

She typed in a phone number on the conference phone, and it began to ring.

**“Hello?”** Said a male voice.

“Togami it’s me,” Junko replied, leaning back on the chair. “How are you?”

**“Good, I got my take of the money from all the drugs we have sold. Life is great right now. How are you?”**

“I’m good, Togami we need to talk about what happened two years ago with Naegi.”

**“How? I thought I told you everything.”**

“Yeah I know, but it appears that Naegi might be alive.”

**“Impossible! I left him for dead in a building was going to explode. How could he be alive?”**

“I said he might be alive! I never confirmed that he was. I’ve been seeing someone who has their suspicions that Naegi is alive.”

**“And who might that be?”**

“Reaper.”

There was a heavy pause on Byakuya’s side of the phone call.

“Togami are you still there?”

**“Please tell me that is a joke?”** Byakuya replied, sounding less than impressed.

“It’s no joke. I’ve been seeing him for a while now.”

**“And you haven’t killed him yet?**

“No, I would have, however, Reaper hasn’t shown any desire to kill me right now. He is focused on finding out if Naegi is alive and seek my help to find out the truth.”

**“Well, Reaper will be disappointed. Naegi is dead, the reason I say this that I’ve never once been sought after by Kirigiri or the police. If Naegi were alive, then he would have told Kirigiri about me.”**

“Agreed, however, I’m not convinced that he is dead. Naegi’s little sister and told me that Kirigiri was hiding something about Makoto’s death. Then Reaper has said to me that Kirigiri will not talk about Naegi to him or my sister. Now considering how close Muku and Naegi were. That is surprising.”

**“Yes it is, however, if Naegi was indeed alive. Then my home and work would be raided by the Empire. Which it hasn’t so, it confirms he is dead. Reaper is only messing with you Enoshima. You should kill him.”**

“Would you not be interested in controlling Reaper?” Junko asked.

**“Controlling him?”**

“Yeah, if I can take off that mask of his and find out who he is. I could force him to kill Kirigiri to keep his identity a secret.”

**“Hmm, it sounds too risky, I suggest that you kill him when he isn’t looking. Removing him from the board will be a massive bonus for us.”**

“Oh don’t worry Reaper will die, but I will let things play out to see if Naegi is truly alive. If he is, then he will die as well.”

**“Will you ask him first what he has been doing for the past two years before you kill him?”**

“Oh don’t worry I will, I’m keen to find out what the hell Kirigiri has been playing at.”

**“Good, let me know what Naegi has to say if he is alive. Have you told Kuzuryu yet?”**

“Nah, this involves you, I wouldn’t bother him with things that don’t concern him. Well, I don’t have anything else to say. Until next Togami.”

**“I think we should tell him the next time three of us meet up. However, until then, Enoshima.”**

Junko ended the call and folded her arms to think.

Imperial Palace

Reaper was in his private quarters with his mask and gloves off. He was eating noodle in his armchair, with an oxygen tank next to him while he watched the news on the telly.

There was a single knock on his door. He didn’t reply as he knew who it was.

The door opened, and Kyoko walked in. It always filled her heart with pain whenever she saw Reaper without his mask and gloves. She hated to see him without his hair and seeing burn marks on his face and hands.

Reaper picked up the remote and put the telly on mute.

“Don’t mind me,” Kyoko said. “I will wait until you are finished.”

“Is it important?” Reaper said weakly as he put the oxygen mask over his mouth.

“It’s about Ikusaba,” Kyoko replied. “But eat your noodle’s first.” Kyoko walked over and sat down on the sofa. She couldn’t see the mask that he wore every day.

Reaper took off the mask and began to eat his noodles. He would put the mask back on to give his lungs air. Then he would take the mask off to eat his noodles.

A few minutes later, he was done. Reaper fitted up the oxygen mask permanently and put the empty bowl on his lap.

Kyoko looked at Reaper and stared into his washed-out hazel eyes. The eyes she loved staring at years ago.

“Where is your mask?” Kyoko asked.

“It’s in my bedroom. Now, what about Ikusaba you want to talk about?”

“I’m concern that she will try and find Togami after what you told her,” Kyoko sighed.

“She won’t, well not yet anyway,” Reaper replied. “If we haven’t made a move yet, then I doubt she will. If you still have concerns, then you shouldn’t. Besides, she knows that you’re trying to rescue Komaru Naegi. I don’t think Ikusaba would do anything foolish until Naegi is saved.”

“You make things sound so simple and easy,” Kyoko said, annoyed.

“It’s because they are,” Reaper replied, staring at Kyoko emotionless. “We have gone over the plan already. I’m close now, I have Naegi within my grasp.”

“And what about Maizono?” Kyoko asked. “Will you continue to lead her on a fool quest?”

“Yes, only because she deserved it,” Reaper replied. “But I will not put her in harm's way as per your request.”

“Good,” Kyoko said, letting out a small sigh. “Do you plan to unveil your identity to Komaru?”

“Yes,” Reaper said, shaking his head. “I feel like I don’t have much choice. Naegi is to wild, and Enoshima has stuck her claws right into the former. Only seeing my face will get Naegi out of the Despair Core.

Kyoko cringed, and she tightened her fists in anger. “Komaru is your sister Makoto! Stop calling her by her last name!”

Reaper narrowed his eyes at Kyoko. “Do NOT call me that! Makoto is dead!”

“Oh, are you really dead Makoto?!” Kyoko growled. “I do recall seeing you all worried when Ikusaba got stabbed in the back!”

“I was only checking to ensure she was alright. We need someone to protect you when I’m not around.”

“Sure,” Kyoko replied rolling eyes.

“Do not annoy me, Kyoko!” Reaper said emotionless.

Kyoko’s eyes lit up. “You call me Kyoko.”

Reaper looked away. “Don’t get the wrong idea. It was a slip of the tongue.”

Kyoko shook her head. “Makoto please come back to me, and don’t tell me he is dead. I know for a fact if Komaru was in danger. You would risk your life to save her.”

“Shut up!” Reaper replied with his head still turned away.

“You claim to be Reaper and not Makoto. But look at you! You are going into the belly of the beast to look for Komaru and save her. Right under Enoshima’s nose.”

“Shut up!”

“Oh don’t you like the obvious facts placed in front of you? How strange.”

“SHUT UP!” Reaper roared then he began to cough hard.

Kyoko watched on as Reaper struggled to contain his cough.

“Just…shut up… You have…no right to talk to me like that,” Reaper said, catching his breath. He turned his head to face Kyoko. “You are a stupid woman who clings onto the past like an unhealthy obsession. You’re just as pathetic as Makoto was! Why can’t you get it into your thick skull that Makoto never coming back!”

“You think I’m pathetic?” Kyoko said emotionless as she narrowed her eyes on Reaper.

“Yes, I can see why you two make a great pair, Naegi was weak, and you’re just a hopeless fool clinging on that he will return. Why don’t you just focus on looking for someone else.”

“I don’t want else anyone else. I want Makoto!”

“Well he doesn’t want you,” Reaper said emotionless. “He is sick of you. As am I. Once we deal with the Despair Core. I’m leaving and never returning. I’ve fed up with your bitching about how much you want Makoto back over the past two years!”

Kyoko stood up and walked over to Reaper. She raised her hand slapped Reaper across the face so hard that the oxygen mask fell off and landed on the floor.

“You take that back now! ALL OF IT!” Kyoko roared.

“Make me!” Reaper replied as he began to struggle for air. “Fucking…make…me!”

Kyoko began to shake in fury as tears began to form around her eyes. “I can’t take it anymore. You are just a fucking heartless monster!”

Reaper didn’t reply as he grabbed the lead and pulled the oxygen mask up from the floor. But Kyoko pulled the oxygen tank away.

“What are…doing?!” Reaper said.

“I do recall how you wanted to die after I saved you. So you know what. How I give you your request two years late!” Kyoko said.

“You can’t…I still have a mission to complete!” Reaper said gasping for air.

“What is then? To save Komaru or to save your sister?”

“Both!” Reaper said as he got up slowly. He placed both hands on Kyoko’s shoulders and pushed her to the ground. He quickly fell to his knee and grabbed the mask and put around his face and breathed in the oxygen as tears ran down his face. He hated how much he and Kyoko had fallen.

Kyoko sat up, and she couldn’t believe what she saw. Then it hit her, how much the pair have fallen since they first met over five years ago. Tears ran down her face.

“Makoto, I’m sorry,” Kyoko said quietly.

“I’m sorry too, Kyoko,” Reaper said. He slowly got up to his feet. “We will never be the strong couple we once were because I will not allow it. If you can’t accept that, then I will leave to force you to accept it. So never bring the subject up ever again. That’s all I ask of you.”

Kyoko got up to her feet. “Makoto, I still love you. Please tell me Makoto as you and not Reaper. Please tell me if you still love me?”

“No, I do not,” Makoto lied. “My love for you die when you saved me and left me in this state to roam the planet.”

Kyoko closed her eyes, trying her best not to burst out crying. She turned around and left the room.

Makoto stood for a few seconds then he headed into the bathroom dragging his oxygen tank with him. He looked at himself in the mirror, a shadow of his former self. He looked at his burnt hands and raised one of them and punched the mirror hard, breaking it and the shards of glass landed onto his hand.

“Makoto is dead, and I live!” Reaper said as he saw blood coming out of his hand. “No one can bring Makoto back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	17. Reaper and Komaru

Komaru was lying on her bed while on her laptop going over news articles from the day that explosion killed Makoto. However, nothing stood out, and it was beginning to annoy Komaru.

“I’m a fool! I keep fucking hoping to find something when I know Kirigiri has cleaned up all possible leads.”

She turned off the laptop and closed it and threw it on the bed and covered her face with her hands.

“That prick Reaper is messing with us. He is only saying that Makoto might be alive to get closer to the boss. But the question is how long has he been seeing the boss and why haven’t they tried to kill each other?”

Komaru got up from her bed and left her room and headed downstairs. It was just her and her mum in the house as Mr Naegi was out working.

Komaru’s relationship with her parents was hanging by a thread. The death of Makoto has broken down the family. Mr and Mrs Naegi still supported the Empire, while Komaru has tried to get them to give up their support a few times. However, Komaru would never get her parents to join the Despair Core. It was too risky, and she didn’t want to see her parents hurt.

Komaru headed into the kitchen and her mother cleaning the dishes.

“Are you going out tonight?” Mrs Naegi asked without looking at Komaru.

“No, I’m staying in tonight. Is that ok by you mother?” Komaru replied, annoyed.

“Don’t you dare take that tone with me!” Mrs Naegi replied.

“Well, how about you stop asking then,” Komaru said as she opened the fridge.

Mrs Naegi dropped a plate in anger and turned to look at Komaru. “I’m getting this close to throwing you out! Honestly, why can’t you act your age and grow up! Your father and I are getting fed up with your attitude. You’re the one who has gotten worst since Makoto died, not us!”

“At least I give a damn about Makoto,” Komaru snapped back as she closed the fridge and looked at her mum who was staring back at her. “You two have continued to support the Empire when we all know that Kirigiri didn’t tell us the truth about Makoto’s death!”

“I’m aware that Kirigiri is hiding something from all of us, but it’s better to support the Empire than the Despair Core who are evil.”

The conversation ended when the pair heard a knock on the front door. Mrs Naegi dried her hands and rushed to the front door. She opened it and got a fright.

“Reaper?!” Mrs Naegi said horrified.

“Good day to you, Mrs Naegi, I’m here to speak to your daughter, Komaru Naegi,” Reaper said.

“My daughter? Please tell me what for?” Mrs Naegi said nervously.

“I’m willing to share everything with you when I see her.”

Komaru walked to the front door to see who it was, and her eyes lit up. “Reaper!”

“Komaru!” Mrs Naegi said quickly. “What the hell have you been playing at you have Reaper standing outside our front door?”

_‘Shit, what do I say?’_ Komaru thought.

“Mrs Neagi,” Reaper said. “Can I come in so we can talk?”

“Oh yes come in,” Mrs Naegi as she allowed Reaper to walk in and closed the door behind her.

Reaper took a look around for a few seconds before he set his eyes on Komaru.

“Mrs Naegi, I have found through investigations that your daughter Komaru Naegi is working with the Despair Core.”

“She is doing WHAT!” Mrs Naegi roared.

For Komaru, it felt like history was repeating itself. Whenever she got herself into trouble in her younger years, Makoto would tell on her to their parents. But now it was Reaper doing the same thing.

“Mrs Naegi,” Reaper said. “Your daughter has joined the Despair Core to kill the empress and bring down the Empire.”

Mrs Naegi’s face turned white as she slowly looked at Komaru. “Is this true?”

“Yeah, it’s true!” Komaru sighed.

Mrs Naegi raised her hand walked forward. But her hand was grabbed by Reaper. “Calm down, Mrs Naegi. Your daughter is upset with what happened to brother and felt lost and confused; that’s why she joined the Despair Core.”

Reaper released his hold on Mrs Naegi hand.

“Komaru is this true?” Mrs Naegi with tears in her eyes.

“Yeah,” Komaru replied, looking away. “I miss Makoto, and I wanted to learn the truth, so I joined the Despair Core and use them to get closer to Kirigiri so I could make her tell me the secrets she has been hiding.”

“You stupid child,” Mrs Naegi said as tears ran down her cheeks. “You were going to get yourself killed. Were you going to leave your father and I childless?”

“It was worth the risk, in my opinion,” Komaru said, still looking away.

Mrs Neagi shook her head. “That’s it. I’m done with you. I want you out in five minutes.”

“Huh?” Komaru replied, turning her head back to her mother.

“You heard me, I want you out of this house in five minutes, grab your stuff and leave. If you think risking your life to learn a few hidden truths while taking down the Empire is worth it. Then you are no daughter of mine. Makoto would be disgusted with you.”

“But mum-“

“Don’t you dare talk back to me! How do you think your father and I feel if we suddenly found out that you died? Did you ever think about us? I’m done here. Reaper I thank you for not killing my stupid daughter yet.”

Mrs Naegi walked into the kitchen. Komaru and Reaper could hear the older woman cry.

“Are you happy now!” Komaru snapped at Reaper. “Thanks to you, I’m homeless!”

“You had it coming for being stupid,” Reaper replied. “However, I did expect things to turn out this way. So I will book you’re a hotel to stay in until we can get you a place to live.”

Komaru looked at Reaper strangely. “Why are you helping me?”

“Meet me in my car, and I will tell you,” Reaper said. He had another look around, then he opened the door and walked out of the house.

Komaru shook her head and walked upstairs, got into her room. She grabbed her old school bag out of the cupboard and put some clothes into the bag, along with her work uniform. Komaru worked at a supermarket the hours were low as was the money.

Komaru sighed and looked around her room. Then she grabbed her phone, laptop and both charger and left her room. She walked downstairs and thought about speaking to her mum. But she knew it was better just to leave which she did.

She got outside and saw Reaper leaning against the car.

“Dump everything in the backseat,” Reaper said as he opened the backseat door.

Komaru did what she was told and dumped everything in the backseat.

Reaper closed the door. “Get in the passager seat,” he said as he got into the driver’s seat.

Komaru walked around the other side of the car and got into the passager seat. “Right tell me then, why are you helping me and is it not risky for us being together at this time of day?”

“Because I owe one to your brother, Enoshina told us to work together which we are doing,” he replied.

“You owe one to Makoto?” Komaru gasped as her eyes lit up.

“Yes, I’m sure he wouldn’t have wanted you in this game,” Reaper replied. “So, I’m getting out of this.”

“But I can’t, I need to know the truth about Makoto’s death,” Komaru replied. “I won’t rest until I know everything.”

Reaper started the engine and drove away. “How would you feel if I told you that a member of the Despair Core was responsible for your brother’s death?”

“I would feel that your lying,” Komaru replied. “We are enemies, after all. You would do or say anything to throw me off.”

“You are not my enemy,” Reaper said. “I never saw you as one and I never will.”

“Is that your way of saying, that I’m not worthy of being your enemy?”

“No, it’s my way of saying that I would never fight you because Enoshima’s words have twisted and misguided you.”

“And you’re any better? Being Kirigiri’s lapdog, I bet you eat up all her words.”

“At least I know what the truth is.”

“Yeah sure,” Komaru said, rolling her eyes. “Look at you come crawling to Enoshima to help find out the truth about my brother.”

“I know the truth about your brother, Naegi. He is alive, Kirigiri and I have been keeping his survival a secret.”

Komaru looked at Reaper in anger. “Don’t bullshit me!”

“I’m telling the truth,” Reaper replied. “Do you want to see him?”

Komaru wanted to say yes, but she didn’t know if this was one of Reaper’s traps. However, she felt her heart racing thinking about seeing her brother again. That’s if he was alive, of course.

“Answer me this Reaper. If my brother is indeed alive, why has his survival been kept a secret?”

“To lure out the member of the Despair Core who tried to kill your brother.”

“Who?!” Komaru demanded.

“I will tell you everything you want to know tomorrow night. But you need to promise me one thing.”

“And that is?” Komaru replied.

“Quit the Despair Core.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes, it’s a simple and easy request, isn’t it?”

“I will quit after I see my brother agreed?”

“That’s good enough for me,” Reaper replied as he drove in front of a hotel.

Komaru saw the hotel, and her jaw dropped. It looked smart and fancy. It had to be a five-star hotel.

“Come on, let’s head inside,” Reaper said.

“Wait, I can’t afford that!” Komaru replied quickly.

“Who says that your paying?” Reaper replied.

The pair got out of the car. Komaru grabbed her things and felt out of place. She followed Reaper into the hotel, and it look stunning.

Reaper walked up to the receptionist desk, and within a minute, he was handed a keycard. “Follow me,” he said Komaru.

Komaru followed Reaper into the lift and went up to the top floor. They reached a door and Reaper swiped the keycard on the panel that was on the wall unlocking the door.

“Ladies first,” Reaper said as he opened the door.

Komaru walked inside, and her jaw was hanging again. Reaper had got her a penthouse to live in.

“Holy shit!” Komaru gasped.

“Enjoy this place will be your home for a week or so. Until we can figure something out,” Reaper said.

Komaru looked around, and she wished she could afford this place on her own. Then a thought came to her head.

“Reaper, why hasn’t my brother made any attempt to see my parents or me?”

“Your brother isn’t doing so well. He is a shadow of his former self and truth be told. He doesn’t want you or your parents to see him.”

“How?” Komaru said, growing concerned. “Does it have something to do two years ago?”

“Yes, but you will see him tomorrow, your brother feels the only way to get you out of the Despair Core is for you two to meet.”

“You know I wish you could have told my parents all this,” Komaru said.

“I didn’t expect your mum to throw you out. I thought she would give you a big telling off. I didn’t expect her to throw you out.”

“Yeah well she has, and now I’m homeless whenever you grow bored of me.”

“Once you met your brother, then he can sort your problems out,” Reaper said. “I will bring him here tomorrow at 8 pm. I will bring someone else that you will know.”

“Friend or foe?” Komaru asked.

“I won’t say,” Reaper answered. “I will see you tomorrow.” Reaper left the penthouse.

While Komaru began to get butterflies in her stomach, she was finally going to see Makoto after all this time. But at the same time, she knew she had to be wary of Reaper. He could have lied about the whole thing. But at the same time if he was telling the truth. Who is the other person that he was going to bring along?

Komaru shook her head and decided to look for jobs now that she was homeless. She needed the money fast and if Makoto intended to help her. She didn’t want to make herself look weak in front of him.


	18. The shocking truth

Mukuro was in the training room within the Imperial Palace. She was doing some weight training to keep her muscles in good shape.

She had done a lot of thinking since she was told what happened to Makoto and that Byakuya was the who killed her friend.

Byakuya was now Mukuro’s prime target, but she was going to wait to see if Kyoko had a plan first and Mukuro would work with Kyoko’s plan.

But there was something that still made her brain work overtime. Why did Reaper hold an intense hatred for Makoto? Mukuro had thought of a few ideas, but they were stupid.

“Ikusaba,” said a female voice.

Mukuro turned her head to see Kyoko at the door. Mukuro put the weights down and grabbed a towel to wipe her face.

“Hello, Kirigiri how can I help you?”

“Have you seen Reaper about?” Kyoko asked. “We argued a few days ago, and we haven’t spoken since.”

“You and Reaper had a falling out?” Mukuro replied, surprised. “I didn’t think you two would ever fight. To answer your question no, I haven’t.”

“I see,” Kyoko sighed.

“Is everything alright?”

“No, I wish things were like the good old days,” Kyoko said sadly as she turned around and left the room.

“The good old days?” Mukuro replied. “What does she mean like that?”

Mukuro shook her head and went back to the weights and began to do some more training.

30 minutes later

Reaper entered the training room and saw Mukuro on a treadmill doing a light jog.

“Ikusaba, have you got a minute?” Reaper said as he walked up to her.

“Kirigiri was looking for you,” Mukuro said as she turned off the treadmill.

“She can wait,” Reaper replied. “I have found a lead on Byakuya Togami.”

“You have?” Mukuro said, surprised. “Why are you telling me and not Kirigiri?”

“I’d preferably want this off the record. Plus, I need your help with this. We both win, you get the man who killed Makoto, and I get the man who works for the Despair Core.”

“What are you up to?” Mukuro said, raising her eyebrow.

“I will tell you everything tonight if you’re interested?”

“Everything? Does that include your true identity?”

“Yes, I think it’s time you learned the truth.”

The offer was too good to turn down, and yet Mukuro knew Reaper was acting shady. But did she have a choice in the end?

“Fine, I will do it,” Mukuro replied.

Reaper went into his trouser pocket and pulled out a note. He handed Mukuro the note. “Meet me there tonight. There will be someone else there as well.”

Mukuro looked at the note. “May I ask why we are all meeting up at Kirigiri’s private hotel? Only VIP and rich people use this place.”

“I had to help out someone I knew from my past, trust me on this.”

“Who is this person? Do I know them?”

“I won’t say, but yes, you do. Tonight at 8 pm be there, and everything will be revealed.”

Reaper left the room before Mukuro asked any more questions.

“Why is Reaper keeping this whole thing a secret?” Mukuro asked herself. “If he is telling the truth. Then surely Kirigiri would have known because of what happened to Makoto. Does Reaper have a grudge against Togami? And that’s why he is not telling Kirigiri. So Reaper can do anything he wants to Togami without getting orders from Kirigiri?”

Mukuro shook her head. “I guess I’ll find out tonight.”

Hours later

Mukuro stood outside the hotel and felt her heart beating fast. She wasn’t ready for what Reaper had to tell her, but she was keen to learn everything and avenge Makoto.

She walked into the building and took the lift up to the top floor. She reached the door that was on the note and knocked on it.

The door opened and what Mukuro saw on the other side of the door shocked her. “Naegi?”

“Ikusaba?” Komaru replied, stunned. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come here because Reaper told me to come here to speak about something and meet someone. What are you doing here?”

“Reaper got me thrown out of my house after he grassed on me for being in the Despair Core to my parents…I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Don’t worry, we know about you being the Despair Core, we have a spy who is keeping tabs on what the group is doing.”

“Well that’s great,” Komaru rolled her eyes. “Wait, why did you tell me that?”

Mukuro shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know truth be told. Anyway, you must be the person Reaper spoke about. Will you let me in? I’m sure Reaper will be here soon.”

“Did he tell you that he was bringing Makoto with him?” Komaru asked.

Mukuro’s eyes lit up. “What?!”

“I take that as a no, come in.”

Mukuro walked into the penthouse and was stunned. “There is too much to take in. Are you saying Makoto is alive?”

“According to Reaper, Makoto is alive,” Komaru said, closing the door.

“Then Reaper lied to me!” Mukuro said in anger. “He told me that Byakuya Togami killed your brother.”

“What?!” Komaru said, shocked. “But he works for the…Despair Core…” Komaru fell to her knees in horror. “No, no, no, no, no, no. That can’t be true. I’ve been working for a group that caused my brother’s death.”

“So we think,” Mukuro said, folding her arms. “Fuck sake this is one giant mess. Why weren’t we told the truth.”

“Reaper said that he and Kirigiri were hiding the truth about Makoto’s survival to lure Togami out of hiding.”

“Can we believe Reaper at this point?” Mukuro asked. “He has been playing everyone. That includes Kirigiri she has played everyone as well. The pair are as bad as each other for keeping secrets. Makoto is my best friend, and I’ve been left in the dark about everything.”

Komaru looked up at Mukuro in shock. “Really.”

“Yes, it’s like the pair can’t trust me!”

There was a knock on the door.

Mukuro looked at Komaru. “Stand up and get behind me.”

Komaru did as she was told.

Mukuro put her hand on the handle and pulled down to open the door, and the pair saw Reaper.

“Reaper!” Mukuro said, annoyed. “You have a lot of explaining to do.”

“Hey, where is Makoto?” Komaru asked.

“Let me in, and I will explain everything,” Reaper said. Mukuro let Reaper in. “You two grab a seat, then I will begin.”

“Where is my brother?” Komaru demanded. “You promised me!”

“Naegi, please grab a seat, please,” Reaper said.

Komaru wanted to reply, but she followed Mukuro, and the pair sat down on the sofa.

Reaper walked in front of the pair. He raised his hands to his mask and unclipped the front of the mask and took it off.

Komaru’s eyes lit up as tears began to appear. At the same time, Mukuro’s had a look of anger and disgust.

“Makoto?” Komaru said weakly as she burst into tears. “Is that you?”

“Yes,” Reaper replied emotionless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	19. Revelations

The feeling within the room was tense as Reaper stood before Mukuro and Komaru without his mask on. Komaru was in tears knowing her brother as alive, but Mukuro however. She was angry.

Reaper put his mask back on so he could get through this mess without gasping for air.

“You don’t look happy to see me Ikusaba,” Reaper said. “I thought you would look happy to see your friend.”

“Happy? Why the fuck should I be happy? The friend I thought was dead had been working beside me for the past two fucking years! Tell me something Makoto-“

“Reaper,” Reaper corrected her. “Naegi is dead, but please continue.”

“Dead?” Komaru said, confused. “But you’re standing right here.”

“Naegi died two years ago, I was born from him,” Reaper replied.

“Oh I get it now,” Mukuro said, shaking her head in disgust. “All this time you have been slagging and slaughtering his name. In a bid to distance you two apart. How the fuck didn’t I see that!”

“What are you talking about?” Komaru asked, confused.

Reaper folded his arms. “The injuries that Makoto Naegi suffered against Byakuya Togami were enough to break him and allowing me to be born. I would often slander his name to ensure someone wouldn’t put us together. But Naegi is dead that I can ensure you.”

“Are you so sure about that?” Mukuro replied, looking at Reaper. “I don’t think Makoto is dead. I think he is buried deep down inside. Remember when I got stabbed a few weeks ago, you were worried about me. So Makoto is alive.”

“Makoto Naegi was weak. I destroyed him!” Reaper said.

“Bullshit!” Komaru said, standing up and took one step towards Reaper, which Reaper took one step back surprising Mukuro. She had never seen Reaper stepping away from someone. “Makoto I know you are in there. But you wouldn’t have gone deep into the Despair Core to find me!”

“What?!” Mukuro said in anger. “What the fuck have you been up to Makoto?”

Komaru turned around to face Mukuro. “Makoto has been seeing your sister in private. At first, I had no idea why he was working with his enemy, but it makes perfect sense now. You were trying to find me!”

“I was,” Reaper replied.

“And how long has this been going on for?” Mukuro asked.

“When we first found out that Naegi was working for the Despair Core,” Reaper replied. “So, a good few months ago.”

“Naegi?” Komaru replied, annoyed. “Makoto call me Komaru for fuck sake.”

“I told you Makoto Naegi is dead.”

Komaru took another step forward while Reaper took another step back. “Don’t you fucking dare tell me that you are dead! I’m warning you Makoto. You better drop this bullshit right now. I’m warning you!”

“I will call you whatever I like,” Reaper replied. “I’m not scared of you.”

“But you are,” Mukuro replied. “You’ve been taking steps backwards whenever your sister has been taking steps forwards. Does Kirigiri know that you have been going to the Despair Core?”

“Yes, when I heard that Naegi’s sister was involved with the Despair Core. I pleaded with the empress for me to save Komaru Naegi.”

“You were pleading with her?” Mukuro said, raising an eyebrow. “Now, there is something I want to see. The mighty Reaper pleading. But you always get what you want, don’t you Makoto? You throw a tantrum and Kirigiri craves in.”

“Is this true brother?” Komaru asked.

“I wouldn’t call it a tantrum,” Reaper replied.

“It’s a tantrum!” Mukuro replied.

“Can stop talking about myself and the empress,” Reaper said.

“Oh, how come?” Mukuro said, standing up. “Is it because you two have had a falling out?”

“Shut up,” Reaper replied.

“Am I hitting a nerve Makoto?” Mukuro said, walking beside Komaru.

“She tried to kill me,” Reaper said. “She took my oxygen mask away from me, and I struggled to breathe. So I pushed her to the ground in anger then I grabbed the mask.”

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Mukuro roared. She rushed forward and punched Reaper in the gut causing the latter to fall to one knee holding his stomach. “You have been treating her like rubbish again, haven’t you?”

“Makoto you wouldn’t,” Komaru said shocked. “The brother I know, wouldn’t lay his hands on another woman in that sort of manner.”

“What did I tell you, Makoto Naegi is dead,” Reaper replied weakly.

Komaru clenched her fist in fury as she left the living room and headed into the kitchen. Reaper stood back up and looked at Mukuro.

“Whatever happens between the empress and I does not concern you Ikusaba,” Reaper said.

“Yes it does, if you are raising your arms against the woman that you love. Then that makes you my enemy.”

“I’m surprised you still on the empress’s side after everything that has happened.”

“Oh don’t worry she and I will have a very long talk, that I can very much promise you. But at the end of the day. She is the Empress of Japan.”

Komaru walked back into the living room, holding a very sharp knife. She walked in front of Reaper and forced the knife into his hand.

“Go on kill me,” Komaru said firmly.

“What?!” Mukuro said in disbelief.

“Go on Reaper,” Komaru said. “If you claim that my brother is dead. Then you won’t have any problem killing me. Because I will go after Kirigiri and kill her as I promised.”

“You can’t-“

“Shut up, Ikusaba!” Komaru replied without looking at Mukuro. “This is between my brother and me! So go on and do it. Kill me!”

“I will not,” Reaper replied as he dropped the knife.

“Fine then,” Komaru said, lowering herself to pick up the knife. She stood back up and looked at Reaper once again. “I’ll do the deed myself then.”

Komaru aimed the knife onto herself and was ready to deliver the vital blow before she got a chance to do anything.

Makoto fought with his sister and managed to grab the knife and threw it away. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Komaru?” Then he froze and looked away.

“I’m trying to bring you back Makoto, and given how you called me Komaru, I would like to think I’ve broken your shell.”

“It was a slip of the tongue,” Makoto said.

“Oh, really?” Komaru said, folding her arms. “Ikusaba, take me to the palace. So I can end Kirigiri’s life.”

Makoto slowly turned around and placed his hands on Komaru’s shoulders. “Komaru if you ever lay a finger on Kyoko. I will never forgive you.”

“Kyoko?” Mukuro gasped.

Makoto looked at Mukuro for a few seconds before turning away from both women.

“Makoto,” Komaru said softly. “Come back to us and stop being Reaper. I know you can hear me.”

“I can’t,” Makoto said. “I’ve done terrible things, and I have blood on my hands. I’m no longer the brother and friend both of you once knew.”

“I know for a fact that Kirigiri still cares for you,” Mukuro replied.

“She is a fool. I’ve been trying for so long for her to hate me, but-“

“But she knows what you are up to and won’t fall for it,” Mukuro said, finishing off the sentence. “She could never leave you Makoto… Wait! Was she the one who saved you?”

“She was,” Makoto replied. “I hated her for it. I wanted to die after I got my injuries, but she kept me alive out of love. Now I’m reduced to wearing a mask for the rest of my life along with my burn marks.”

Komaru placed her hand over her mouth in shock. “My god, all this time I hated Kirigiri and wanted to kill her. But she was the one who saved you from dying. That explains why she never told me the truth about you at your funeral. Because you didn’t want anyone to see you in that state, didn’t you?”

“Yes, Mukuro was brought in as damage control shortly after I was able to roam about.”

Mukuro eye’s lit up. “Because Kirigiri knew you would never hurt me and put me above you in the chain of command sometimes during a mission.”

“Correct,” Makoto replied. “I will admit that her move did annoy me. But it was good to see you again.”

Mukuro closed her eyes. “Hearing that doesn’t make up for the last two years of lies.”

“I’m aware,” Makoto said.

“May I ask what happened between you and Togami?”

“That is a story for another time,” Makoto replied. “There are a few things I still need to do.”

“Like what?” Komaru asked.

“Find you a decent apartment, then find Togami and kill him and then end the Despair Core.”

“I don’t want a decent apartment. I want to go back to my parent's house with you by my side!”

“Komaru, we both know that-“

“What? Not safe, dangerous, or are you simply scared of facing mum and dad as you Makoto?”

Makoto turned around and faced his sister. “I have personally tortured Sayaka Maizono for being with the Despair Core. Mukuro can claim witness to this. Do you think our parents will want to see a monster?”

“You tortured Maizono,” Komaru said, feeling slightly sick. “Because she was-“

“My classmate? Yes, she was, but her reasoning for joining for the Despair Core is something that would make you angry.”

“What was her reasoning? I asked her once, and she avoided the question.”

“Maizono joined the Despair Core so she could get her hands on me.”

“On you?” Komaru said, narrowing her eyes. “As in dating you?”

“Correct, Maizono joined the Despair Core. So she could date her long time crush.”

“That selfish bitch!” Komaru growled. “Wait until I see her again.”

“You won’t see her again,” Makoto said. “You made a promise remember?”

“Screw the promise!” Komaru replied. “I’m going back to the Despair Core and give her a piece of my mind.”

“You will not go back there,” Makoto said.

“Naegi,” Mukuro sighed. “Listen to your brother. It’s not safe.”

“But I…” Komaru looked down at the ground. “I want to help you guys find Togami. If I can still be with the Despair Core, then I can maybe learn something.”

“We have been trying for a few years to find where Togami is hiding,” Makoto replied. “But we have had no luck.”

Komaru looked at her brother. “Then let me help you! Enoshima has enough trust me in. Maybe I can use that.”

Mukuro shook her head which Makoto saw.

“No sister, you made me a promise, and now you will stick to it.”

Komaru stormed off into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Makoto and Mukuro stared at each other.

“We will need to talk alone in private,” Mukuro said. “I have a few questions for you.”

“I’m aware,” Makoto replied.

“The same goes for Kirigiri. I will not accept that I’ve lied too for the past two years this isn’t over not by a long shot!” Mukuro said, annoyed as she turned around and headed for the door and left the penthouse.

Makoto walked over to the sofa and sat on it. “That could have gone better, but yet that could have gone a lot worse.”

Now Makoto had to plan his next move which was to find Byakuya Togami. But Mukuro’s words were in his thoughts. He knew this mess was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	20. Flashback IV Makoto meets Jin

Four years ago

Makoto was sitting on the sofa with his family in the living room with a black suit on. He was summoned to the Imperial Palace by Emperor Jin.

Needless to say that Makoto was a bag of nerves, Kyoko told him that her father knew about them dating and Jin wanted to see Makoto with his own eyes.

It was Springtime and Makoto was supporting a more muscular build. He didn’t have big muscles or a standout six-pack. But it was differences for his family, Kyoko and his classmates to notice.

Ever since that night a few months ago that Kyoko was attacked Makoto swore to himself that he would get stronger for his girlfriend, so he began going to the gym a few nights a week to improve his body strength.

Makoto’s relationship with Kyoko was still a secret. But only a few people knew the truth which was Jin, and Makoto’s family. Needless to say, when Komaru found out the truth. She wouldn’t stop teasing her older brother.

“Makoto,” Komaru said. “Are you not going slightly overboard with your choice of clothing?”

“No,” he replied, shaking his head. “I’m going to see the Emperor of Japan. I need to look smart, or he might get the wrong idea.”

“Given how there has been no order from him for you and Kirigiri to stop dating. I don’t think he will get the wrong idea from you.”

“But still.”

“I think my boy is fine,” Mr Naegi said with a cup of tea in his hand. “Makoto is doing what he thinks is best.”

“I agree,” Mrs Naegi replied. “But still isn’t it daunting honey, that the Imperial Princess could be one day our daughter in law.”

“Mum!” Makoto said, embarrassed.

“You think it’s daunting?” Komaru said. “Kirigiri might be my sister in law one day. I mean, wow.”

“I need to marry her first!” Makoto said. “But we might never make it that far.”

“Always negative Makoto,” Komaru replied. “Kirigiri went through a fair bit to get to back into Hope’s Peak. So, I’m sure you two will get married and have kids.”

“I wouldn’t say Kyoko went through a fair bit,” Makoto replied. “She put her foot down to the Headmaster, and he craved in. From what I know, the Headmaster is very loyal to Kyoko’s father. So Kyoko would have gotten her father involved. If I never got back in.”

The family heard a horn outside.

“That’s my ride,” Makoto said, standing up.

“Remember to act normal,” Mr Naegi said. “None of us want you to be a mess meeting the emperor.”

“I will try, but I’m also meeting my girlfriend’s father for the first time. I think that is making me more nervous.”

Komaru stood up and put her hand on Makoto’s shoulder. “You’ve got this bro!”

“I hope so,” Makoto replied then he walked out of the living room.

Five minutes later

Makoto was in the back seat of the car it had tinted windows. The inside of the car looked nice, and he knew the car was expensive.

Makoto let out a small gasp when he saw the Imperial Palace as they drove past the gates and into the palace grounds. The driver drove up to the front door of the palace. He got out of the car and opened Makoto’s door.

Makoto got out and saw Kyoko waiting for him at the front doors with two guards guarding the front door.

“Welcome, Naegi,” Kyoko said firmly.

Makoto bowed. “Good morning Your Highness.”

“The guards will search you, and you will be allowed in,” Kyoko said.

Makoto stuck out his arms. He didn’t want to cause any troubles. One of the guards began to search Makoto and did a steady job.

“He is clean Your Highness.”

“Thank you,” Kyoko replied. “Naegi you may come in.”

The other guard opened the door for Kyoko, and she walked in with Makoto following her. The door closed behind them, and Makoto let out a small gasp when he saw the insides of the palace.

“This place looks amazing,” Makoto said as he looked around.

“Years of Kirigiri history,” Kyoko replied softly. “As you will soon see, we have plenty of ornaments and other things collected from over the years. I must admit you were very keen to get a search.”

“Yeah, I was,” Makoto said, looking Kyoko. “I don’t want to cause any trouble. If your father wanted to search me on the spot. Then I would empty all of my pockets.”

Kyoko shook her head. “Makoto you need to relax. My father doesn't want to kill you.”

Makoto let out a small laugh. “But is that not how it goes? Is that not how a father reacts when he meets his daughter's boyfriend for the first time.”

“I will admit my father can be very…protective of me. But I have spoken to him about you in great length, and he seems happy.”

“Oh, I better not let you down then,” Makoto said.

“Just be yourself ok,” Kyoko replied then looked up and down at Makoto. “Aren’t you overdressed?”

“Oh, not you too!” Makoto said, rolling his eyes. “Komaru said the same thing. I’m meeting the Emperor of Japan, who happens to be your father. I want to make a good impression on both counts.”

Kyoko began to smile. “You’re a dork you know that? A cute dork I may add.”

Makoto’s face began to blush.

“Follow me Makoto,” Kyoko said as she turned around and walked down the hallway.

Makoto followed her while keeping his eyes alert to all the artwork and ornaments that littered the hallways.

The pair reached a door.

“Makoto what lays beyond this room is the Imperial Throne room. My father is inside,” Kyoko said.

Makoto nodded nervously as he watched Kyoko opened the door and walked in. Makoto followed her in and noticed the room was medium-size. It wasn’t those giant rooms you see in movies where it takes a character an age to walk to the throne.

“Go on, Makoto,” Kyoko said quietly.

Makoto saw Jin sitting on the throne, smiling at the pair. He walked up the red carpet that connected the throne to the door. When Makoto reached Jin, he bowed, he was planning to show the emperor as much respect as possible.

Jin burst out laughing. “Stand up, my boy! You don’t need to bow to me; this isn’t a public event.”

Makoto stood up wholly caught off guard. He didn’t expect Jin to laugh.

“So you’re Kyoko’s boyfriend?” Jin said.

“Yes, s-sir,” Makoto replied then he shook his head in horror. “Yes, Your Majesty!”

Kyoko walked up to Makoto. “I told you to be yourself.”

“Oh, leave him be Kyoko,” Jin smiled. “The poor boy is nervous because he is meeting me. Give your boyfriend time, and he will be his normal self.”

“I doubt that once he finds out, I’m leaving,” Kyoko said.

“Wait you’re doing what?!” Makoto said alarmed as he turned his head to Kyoko.

“There are royal duties, I must attend too, but I promise to spend time with you later on,” Kyoko said replied as she slowly grabbed Makoto’s right hand with her left hand. “Again be yourself, and everything will go smoothly, ok?”

“I’ll try!” Makoto nodded.

Kyoko let out a smile then she let go of his hand and walked away leaving the room.

Makoto returned his gaze to the emperor. “So, how are you doing Your Majesty?”

Jin began to cough for a few seconds. “I’m doing fine thank you, how are you Naegi?”

“I’m ok, I…er….I’m sorry. I don’t know how to approach this,” Makoto said, shaking his head.

Jin burst out laughing again. “Would it help you if you saw me as Kyoko’s father only?”

“Yes it would, but I want to keep showing you respect as the emperor.”

“Nonsense,” Jin said, waving his hand as he got up from the throne. “Naegi please follow me.” Jin walked to one of the side doors and opened it. Makoto followed his emperor until they reached the palace’s backdoors and stepped outside.

Makoto saw a giant bit of grass with a forest behind it. He knew this is where the emperor himself hosted the outside parties providing the weather was beautiful.

“Follow me,” Jin said.

Makoto walked with Jin down the steps of stairs and reached the grass. However, Jin led the pair down a small cobble path, and they reached the forest.

Jin stopped and turned to face Makoto. “What lies beyond here is only for Kyoko and me to see, but I want you to see this as well.”

Jin continued to walk up with Makoto following him. A few seconds later the pair arrived at a lake. Makoto was left stunned by how beautiful the flowers and trees surrounded the lake. The sight was breathtaking.

“Wow,” Makoto gasped.

“Beautiful view isn’t it?” Jin said as he walked over to a bench and sat down and began to cough.

Makoto walked over and sat down to the emperor. “Are you alright?”

“No, not really,” Jin sighed. “I’ve picked up a bad cough, and my health is dipping to due it, and the stress of being emperor doesn’t help matters.”

“Have you seen a doctor?” Makoto asked.

“Yes I have, the doctor has advised me to step down as emperor as he noticed my blood pressure was high. But I refused as you can see.”

“Maybe you should take a small break,” Makoto said.

“I have many a time, but the real problem lies with me and my attitude about being the emperor.”

“Huh?”

“You see Naegi. I never wanted to become emperor it was something I wasn’t built for. But being the only child. I had no choice the role was forced upon me, and I’ve had to deal with the situation as best as I could.”

“Does Kyoko feel the same way?” Makoto asked.

“No,” Jin said, shaking his head. “She has always keen to be the next ruler of Japan. She is aware of my dislike for the role and my health problems. She is keen to take over as soon as possible.”

“You can’t be serious!” Makoto said stunned.

“Nope, I’m not,” Jin replied. “However, I want to hold onto this position as long as my health allows me. Kyoko is far too young to be empress. She is only 17 turning 18 this year. I will admit my health would be in better shape if my wife were still alive.”

“She died when Kyoko was young if I remember correctly,” Makoto said quietly. He briefly remembered the news of her death when he was a kid years ago.

“Yes, her death was a hammer blow; there isn’t a day go by when I think about her. I know my wife would be proud of the woman that Kyoko has become. So mature, collected and understanding.”

“Kyoko is an amazing person, I’m lucky to be dating her honestly,” Makoto said. “But I’m not 100% happy with our relationship.”

“Oh, how come?” Jin asked, confused.

“I’m too weak to protect her,” Makoto said, clenching his fists together. “That night she got attacked at the Christmas party is still nibbling away at me. I’ve been going to the gym to build up muscle.”

Jin remained silent.

“Sir, I have a request if I may,” Makoto said, looking at his emperor.

“A request? Go on,” Jin replied.

“Could you get me into a bodyguard training program?”

Jin folded his arms. “No, I won’t. You are not built to be a bodyguard. Plus I don’t think Kyoko would agree with this anyway.”

Makoto slid off the bench and got on both knees. “Please, sir, I’m begging you! I want to do this. I want to protect the woman that I love!”

Jin saw the fire in Makoto’s eyes. He knew that Makoto wasn’t bluffing, the young man was serious about this.

“Emperor Jin, we both want the same thing. To protect Kyoko, please help me here.”

Jin sighed. “Fine, I will speak to the head of security and ask him about getting you into the program.”

Makoto’s eyes lit up with joy. “Sir, thank you. I promise I won’t let you down. Kyoko will be safer from now on!”

The outskirts of town

Byakuya, Junko, Fuyuhiko and Peko were standing outside an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town.

“Ok what the fuck are we doing here?” Fuyuhiko asked.

“Beats me,” Junko replied, holding her hands up. “This is all Togami’s idea.”

Byakuya pulled out keys and show them to his allies. “This building is now ours.”

“What this piece of a shit building?” Fuyuhiko replied.

“Yes,” Byakuya nodded. “I bought it now it's ours to begin our illegal stuff.”

“Sweet!” Junko said, doing a fist pump. “Come on, then open it!”

Byakuya used the key to open the door, and the group headed inside and walked down a hallway until they reached the warehouse.

“Fucking A! This place is massive,” Fuyuhiko chuckled. “We can store tons of shit in here. Nice one Togami.”

“Yeah, nice one,” Junko replied. “But how were you able to buy this place? I know you have the money. But the people who were selling up needed a reason.”

“Oh that was child play,” Byakuya said. “I told them I have a horde of friends who were all into D&D and needed a place to play the game.”

“D&D?” Fuyuhiko replied. “Oh wait, do you mean Dungeons and Dragons?”

“Yes,” Byakuya nodded. “It was easy to sell the lie when I have glasses on. All geeks and nerds were glasses, right?”

“I take offence to that,” Peoko said quietly.

Fuyuhiko started to laugh. “You’re no geek or nerd, Peko. You’re one badass bodyguard.”

Peko began to blush.

“Anyway,” Fuyuhiko said. “I will make a few calls and start bringing supplies then we can start making some decent money.”

“Then we can kill Kirigiri,” Byakuya said reminding Fuyuhiko.

“Yeah yeah, I haven’t forgotten. At least I’ve attempted to kill her. Come on Peko let’s explore this place.”

The pair walked away, leaving Junko and Byakuya alone in the warehouse.

“I forgot to mention Togami, that we might have a new member joining our ranks,” Junko said.

“Who?”

“Owada,” Junko grinned. “I caught him badmouthing Kirigiri and her father regarding not allowing gangs. So I’ve been trying to draw him in slowly.”

“Hmm strange, I didn’t foresee him being against the Empire for a petty reason, at least I’m not the only one around here who is driven by petty desire.”

“I mean there is Maizono desire to be with Naegi,” Junko replied.

“That idol is stupid, she is too blind by her love for that fool to see the truth,” Byakuya replied. “I will enjoy the day when Maizono crash and burns when Naegi tells her to back off.”

“Indeed, it will be very despairful. Now shall we explore the rest of this building?”

“Yes, then once we are done, I want the three of us to talk about getting secret hideouts. So the Empire can’t find us if things go wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	21. A heated talk

Kyoko was sitting outside the back garden in her deck chair with a parasol umbrella. She had a small table beside her to hold her drink.

It was a lovely day, and the sun was out in full. Kyoko decided she needed a tan and a day off and today was perfect for doing both of those things.

Truth be told she needed one day off. She hadn’t gotten over between with her small argument with Makoto. She wished for things to be like they were back when the pair were still at school.

The pair still hadn’t spoken to each other.

Kyoko wondered what life would have been like for her and Makoto if she wasn’t royalty, just a commoner like him?

“Your Majesty,” said a female voice.

Kyoko opened her eyes and saw Mukuor standing to her left. “Can I help you, Ikusaba?”

“We need to talk,” Mukuro said emotionless.

“What did Reaper do this time?” Kyoko sighed.

“A lot of things,” Mukuro said. “You have no idea how angry I am.”

Kyoko sat up. “Do you wish to discuss it here?”

“Sure, there are no guards around us.”

“Fine, now what did he do to upset you this time?” Kyoko said as she grabbed her drink and took a sip,

“Makoto told me that truth,” Mukuro replied emotionless.

Kyoko spat out her drink and looked at Mukuro in disbelief. “He did what?!”

“I know everything Kirigiri…well almost everything,” Mukuro replied, folding her arms.

Kyoko put down her drink and began to rub her face with her hands. “Why has he gone and told you this. When he was against the idea to be found out!”

“Oh it wasn’t just me that he told the truth too, he also told his sister. He told me to go to the hotel you owned a few days ago, and I found Komaru living in the penthouse.”

“What?!” Kyoko said in anger. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because I was trying to wrap my head around the whole thing. Plus, I have earned the right to hide certain truths from you as you have done with me.”

Kyoko stood up and began to pace back and forth, trying to make sense of the whole thing. “Why has he done all of this without my knowledge?”

“Because you two were in an argument beforehand and that’s why he never told you. I did punch him after he told me he put his hands on you and pushed you to the ground.”

Kyoko glared at Mukuro then she raised her hand and slapped her friend across the face. “How dare you punch Makoto!”

Mukuro’s eyes widened in disbelief. “He pushed you to the ground. MAKOTO did! The Makoto I knew would never put his hands a woman to push them. Never!”

“Makoto is GONE!” Kyoko said in anger as tears began to form around her eyes. “Do you know how fucking hard I’ve tried to bring Makoto out of his Reaper shell? I’m a fool that clings onto false hope that I can bring him back!”

“You’re wrong,” Mukuro said softly. “Komaru brought Makoto back.”

“She d-did?” Kyoko replied, stunned.

“Yes, at the time Reaper was calling Komaru and me by our second names. Until Komaru got fed up with Reaper’s attitude and went into the kitchen and pulled out a knife and tried to get Reaper to kill her to prove a point, but he refused and then Komaru tried to kill herself. But Makoto stopped her, and since then he called us by our first names. He even called you Kyoko.”

“He d-did?” Kyoko said stunned as her heart began to beat faster.

“Yes,” Mukuro nodded. “But he isn’t the same Makoto that I called best friend. The same can be said for you. You’ve grown weak.”

“Excuse me?” Kyoko said, annoyed.

“What happened to the strong Imperial Princess that I met years ago. A person who takes no one’s shit! Look at you now. You allow Makoto to push you around and allow him to get his way, so he doesn’t have a tantrum.”

“How dare you talk to me like that!” Kyoko said in anger.

“But it’s true,” Mukuro replied. “You have allowed Makoto to torture Maizono. A former classmate of ours. You shouldn't have allowed Makoto even to do that! Why did you allow Makoto to fall that far?”

“I never intended for him to fall that far. Makoto had nothing but rage in his body, and I had to do everything I could to keep him under control. Then I realised if I allowed him to do things he wanted. Then he would be less angry, but sadly, I lost control of him.”

“Then you brought me in. To act as damage control because you hoped that if Makoto saw me, then he might calm down? Or even return to normal?”

“I was hoping to bring Makoto back if he saw you. But he knew what I was planning, and he was angry with me.”

“Did Makoto tell you to get rid of me?” Mukuro asked.

“No,” Kyoko said honestly. “Makoto did see some value in keeping you around.”

“Because I could protect you?” Mukuro replied.

“Yes,” Kyoko nodded. “He sees you as his successor in terms of being my number one bodyguard.”

“Why would he see me as his successor?” Mukuro asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Incase he dies during the fight against the Despair Core,” Kyoko sighed as she sat down.

“I can’t see him dying,” Mukuro replied. “He devotion to protecting you is strong.”

“I’m aware, but if the Despair Core is gone?” Kyoko said, looking at Mukuro. “Makoto wanted to die after I saved him. But I was selfish and made wear a mask to live. I wouldn’t be surprised if he handed me to you and then tried to kill himself somewhere to be free of his poor living conditions.”

Mukuro looked at Kyoko in horror. “You can’t be serious?!”

“I’m not,” Kyoko replied, shaking her head. “I do fear what will happen once we defeat your sister and the Despair Core.”

Mukuro began to rub her face with her hands, unable to process what she just heard.

“Our relationship is broken,” Kyoko said weakly. “No matter how many times I reach out to Makoto. He shuts me down and keeps things professional between us. He says that he no longer hates me. But I think deep down he still does.”

“Because you kept him alive?” Mukuro asked.

“Yes.”

“Well considering he called you Kyoko in front of Komaru and me. I think he still loves you deep down.”

“I doubt that,” Kyoko sighed. “I wouldn’t be surprised if his tongue slipped.”

“Yeah sure, considering I’ve only heard him only call you empress, I doubt it was a slip of the tongue.”

Kyoko stood up and grabbed her glass. “We are done here. I don’t need to listen to this right now.” Kyoko walked away.

“I know about Makoto’s trips to see my sister,” Mukuro said. “Tell this Kirigiiri. Why wasn’t I told the truth from the very start?”

Kyoko stopped, and she slowly turned around. “Because Makoto didn’t want anyone to know that he was still alive. It was also part of a plan to lure Togami out which hasn’t worked. Plus, if you knew from the beginning, then who knows the amount of damage you would have caused.”

“Excuse me?” Mukuro replied, annoyed.

“If you knew Togami was behind Makoto’s injuries, we both know that you would make it your sole mission to find him, you would even hunt down your sister to find where Togami was.”

Mukuro bit her lip. She knew Kyoko was right.

“As for Makoto’s trips to see your sister. Those trips were nothing more than to find his sister. When Makoto found out his sister was with the Despair Core, he dropped almost everything in a bid to get her out of there. But that she is saved now, all that is left is to end this game.”

Mukuro’s eyes lit up in shock.

Kyoko turned forward and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	22. Komaru speaks to Sayaka

Makoto and Komaru were sitting in the penthouse watching the telly. The past few days were the happiest Komaru had been in years. She was spending time with her brother, who she thought was long dead.

“Makoto?”

“Yeah?” Makoto replied.

“Why do you wear that mask?” Komaru asked. “Is it to hide your scars?”

“No,” Makoto replied, turning his head to his sister. “It’s to help me breathe. My lungs are fucked, and I need this mask to help me breathe.” He raised a finger to his neck. “This armour as you will that covers my neck, protect my lungs and has a control panel at the back.”

“Ok,” Komaru said, trying to follow as best as she could.

“Both sides of the mask connects to the neckpiece. The front mask pumps air into my face allowing my lungs to get the extra air it needs for me to live.”

“So, without the mask, you will die?” Komaru asked.

“Maybe, I can’t be sure for certain. I know I begin to struggle to breathe after 20 seconds I want to say.”

“You’ve tried to live without the mask, haven’t you?” Komaru said, shaking her head.

“Of course I have,” Makoto replied. “Do you think I want to be imprisoned by a mask? No, I didn’t, while I still hate wearing the mask to this day. This mask scares the shit out of people which I can take pride from.”

“Pride?” Komaru said, annoyed. “There is no pride from scaring people!”

“We are not having this conversation,” Makoto said as he stood up. “I’ve been through hell. I think the people who are stupid enough deserve the same treatment.”

“So is that your excuse why you go shocking women?”

“Sayaka Maizono deserve everything that was coming to her!” Makoto replied. “Stupid woman joining a bunch of bad guys so she can get me all to herself? Selfish!”

“There was no reason for you to shock her!” Komaru said, standing up. “You’ve become a bully!”

“What of it? It’s getting me the things that I want.”

“You’re an arsehole!” Komaru sneered.

“Yeah whatever,” Makoto replied. “I’m leaving. I need to get my monthly check-up for my mask. I do suggest you keep yourself out of trouble sister.”

Makoto walked out of the penthouse, leaving Komaru fuming.

“What gives him the right to treat women poorly because he has a had rough time of it! I don’t care Makoto says. I’m going to to see Maizono tonight.”

Hours later

Komaru was in the Despair Core warehouse looking at the illegal stuff they had. She looked at the stuff in a different light now. It needed to be cleaned up and ensure it was never sold to benefit the Despair Core.

“Naegi,” said a female voice.

Komaru turned around to see Sayaka. “Maizono.”

“How are you?” Sayaka said, smiling.

“Fine,” Komaru replied emotionless. “Maizono can we talk in private?”

“Of course,” Sayaka said. “Follow me to the office.”

The pair left the warehouse as a female worker watched on with interest.

Sayaka and Komaru reached the office. Sayaka sat down at the desk while Komaru stood.

“Are you proud of yourself?” Komaru said.

“What do you mean?” Sayaka replied, confused.

“Joining the Despair Core to get your hands on my brother?”

Sayaka’s eyes lit up in horror as her face became pale. “How did you-“

“It doesn’t matter right now how I know about your disgusting little secret,” Komaru said, annoyed. “What the fuck were you playing at?!”

“I…I was in love with your brother,” Sayaka said nervously.

“Oh does that give you the right to join the bad guys?”

“I didn’t know that Enoshima was bad, she lured me in like the stupid bitch I am,” Sayaka said shaking. “If I knew what Enoshima was planning from the start. I would never join her ranks.”

“Yeah sure,” Komaru said, rolling her eyes. “I never took you for the selfish type Maizono. I bet you didn’t care that Makoto was dating Kirigiri. All you cared about was getting him into your arms, am I right?”

“Yes,” Sayaka replied, hanging her head in shame.

“Why are you still with the Despair Core now? My brother is dead, so why stay?”

“Enoshima is blackmailing me into staying on,” Sayaka said, looking at Komaru. “She will tell everyone that I work for the Despair Core. That would ruin my career!”

“Your career? Selfish bitch you truly are! My brother is dead, and all you care about is your fucking career!”

“Stop it!” Sayaka said, slamming her hand onto the desk as tears began to run down her face. “Just stop it alright,” she sobbed. “Makoto’s death is fucking killing me! I’m weighted down by guilt every fucking day, and my career is the only thing I have left that is keeping me going.”

“Is your career is more important you that my brother’s life?”

“Of course it’s fucking not! I would give up my career for Makoto to return to us! That’s why I’m…” Sayaka stopped talking before she gave everything away.

“Go on? Don’t stop Maizono,” Komaru said, folding her arms.

Sayaka let out a sigh and decided to tell Komaru everything. “I’m working for Reaper.”

Komaru’s eyes lit up in shock. “Working for the enemy? You are digging a hole for yourself Maizono.”

“I’m working for Reaper to get you out!” Sayaka replied.

“What?” Komaru said, surprised.

“Reaper offered me a small chance of redemption if I agreed to help him get you out of the Despair Core.”

“When did this happen?”

“Weeks ago.”

_‘Makoto was trying that hard to get me out of the Despair Core?’_ Komaru thought.

“I’ve been trying to think of a way to get you to leave this curse group without blowing my cover,” Sayaka continued. “Reaper is working alone on this idea.”

“What do you mean?” Komaru asked.

“Reaper was keen to keep this mission a secret, not even Kirigiri knows what I’m doing.”

“How interesting,” Komaru replied. “There is something I need you to do for me.”

“Which is?” Sayaka asked.

“I need you to find out where Byakuya Togami hides.”

“Huh? Why are you interested in finding him?” Sayaka asked.

“Because I have met with Reaper and he has told me the truth about Makoto’s death. Togami killed him.”

Sayaka’s eyes widened in horror as her body began to fill up with anger. “WHAT?! When did you meet up with Reaper?”

“A few days ago, he spoke to me and told me the truth in a bid to leave the Despair Core.”

“Why the fuck hasn’t he told me?”

“He has been busy,” Komaru replied. “Now find me Togaimi.”

“Trust me, if I knew where he was. I would pay him a fucking visit,” Sayaka said, then she began to rub her face. “There is so much to take in. How did you two meet up?”

“I can’t say,” Komaru replied. “If you want answers you need to ask Reaper himself.”

“I’d rather not… I don’t want to get shocked again if I make him angry.”

“I heard about that. I promise you Maizono. You will not get shocked again!”

“Don’t push your luck Naegi,” Sayaka said, annoyed. “Don’t think you’re safe from Reaper’s wrath. He hates your brother with a passion, and he will hurt you if you step out of line.”

“Yeah, I doubt that,” Komaru said shrugging her shoulders. “Unlike most people around here. I will stand up to Reaper.”

“Hey, it’s your death wish, speaking of Reaper. What is his plan now?”

“To find Togami,” Komaru replied honestly.

“I see, well I will see what I can dig up, but Togami has been laying low for the last two years. But now I know why.”

“Good, I’m leaving,” Komaru said, and she turned around and left the room. Komaru made it to the entrance when she saw a woman with blonde hair leaning against the wall.

Komaru walked past the woman and opened the door.

“Komaru Naegi,” the woman said.

Komaru turned around and saw the blonde hair woman with red eyes looking at her. “What do you want?”

“You’re coming with me,” the woman said. “Someone wants to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	23. Anger and guilt

Komaru was sitting in the back of a car that was driven by the blonde hair woman that she met at the Despair Core warehouse. Komaru had no reason to trust this woman. But at the same time, Komaru was keen to see who wanted to see her.

Something that did throw Komaru off was the lack of force used by this woman. No gun or any weapon to force her to come along. Komaru got the feeling if she said no, she would have been free to go.

But another thing appeared in Komaru’s head. It was night time, so who would want to see her at this time?

A building soon came into view, and Komaru let out a gasp. “The Imperial Palace?!”

“The empress wants to see you,” the blonde hair woman said.

“Who are you?” Komaru asked.

“Just a spy.”

The pair drove into the palace grounds and stopped outside the front doors. The woman got out and then opened Komaru’s door.

“Guards check her,” the woman said.

There were two guards at the door, and one of them stepped forward and began to search Komaru.

“She is clean,” said the guard.

“Good, Naegi follow me please and do not make any noise please,” the woman said.

The woman led Koamru into the palace, and it wasn’t the first time Komaru had been to the palace. So for her, it was nothing new. The woman led to Komaru to the meeting room and knocked on the door and opened it.

The pair walked in, and Komaru’s eyes zoomed on Kyoko who was sitting on a chair looking at the pair.

“I’ve brought Naegi as you’ve requested Your Majesty,” the woman bowed.

“Thank you, Ludenberg,” Kyoko replied. “You are free to go home now.”

“Thank you,” Celestia bowed again and left the room, closing the door behind her.

“It’s been a while Naegi, how have you been?” Kyoko asked.

“Save it Kirigiri, the nerve you have to ask me how I’m doing? You disgust me!” Komaru snarled.

“Calm down!” Kyoko said firmly. “I want to talk to you. Not have a fighting match.”

“Oh, geez, I’m so sorry. Your Majesty!” Komaru said sarcastically. “It just so happens that my brother is indeed alive, and you told me otherwise.”

“I’m aware mistakes were made,” Kyoko said.

“Mistakes? Fuck you Kirigiri! There should have been no mistakes, to begin with. YOU should have told my family and me the fucking TRUTH!”

“I said, calm down! I will not repeat myself,” Kyoko said emotionless.

“You do not scare me Kirigiri. You are just a sorry excuse of an empress.”

Kyoko shook her head. It felt like she was dealing with Makoto.

“The way you have allowed my brother to get away with the shit that he has done is shocking. Why did you allow him to shock Maizono? I thought you were a strong woman, but you have bowed down to my brother, so you don’t upset him!”

“Don’t you dare give me a fucking lecture Naegi!” Kyoko snapped back. “You have no idea how much shit. I’ve had to put with since I saved Makoto’s life. It’s been nothing but damage control!”

“Yeah sure,” Komaru said, rolling her eyes. “Things wouldn’t have gotten as bad if you have just put your foot down to Makoto. Damage control my ass!”

Kyoko sighed. “He hated me with a passion because I kept him alive, Makoto felt he was better of died because of the state he was left in. I didn’t want him to die, so he is forced to walk with a mask for the rest of his life. I carry that guilt, my selfish desire to see the man that I love to live in a horrible state. I was crushed when he told me that he hated me. So I did everything I could to make him like me again.”

“So that’s the root of the problem,” Komaru said.

“I have a few times put your brother in his place. But I feel rotten afterwards.”

“And there lies the biggest problem. You two have gotten yourselves into a rot.”

“I know that,” Kyoko replied.

“Well fucking do something about then! Instead of letting it go on and on and on. Fucking stand up for yourself full time and put my brother in his place. Trust me. I will put him in his place!”

“What’s the point? Things are broken between us. He would never listen to me.”

Komaru narrowed her eyes on Kyoko. “When did you become such a weak woman? The woman that I know would never run away from problems. Where was the woman who pick my brother up the day after that mess at that Christmas party years ago?”

“He was falsely sent to jail. I had to do something to protect him,” Kyoko replied.

“Yeah ok, but why aren’t you doing it right now? I thought you love Makoto.”

“This was a mistake bringing you here,” Kyoko sighed.

“Here you go again, trying to avoid the problem, Kirigiri you need to grow a pair and get tough with Makoto full time.”

“I don’t need your advice thank you,” Kyoko said coldly.

“But you do, you have been dealing with Makoto alone, not even Ikusaba knew about Makoto being alive. She could have helped you.”

“Makoto is my responsibility, no one else!” Kyoko replied. “It’s my fault that I put him a horrible state of living. Therefore I must look after him. I don’t need anyone else.”

Komaru walked up to Kyoko and slapped the latter on the face. “Don’t you DARE say that Makoto is your responsibility. He is my brother. I love him as much as you do. Now I know what sort of state he is in. He is my responsibility, as well. I WILL pull him back from the brink. You will help me if you like it or not.”

Kyoko rubbed her cheek and saw the fire in Komaru’s eyes.

Komaru let out a sigh. “Look I know you have been through shit. Makoto hasn’t been the best to hang around with. But you and I share a common goal. Maybe Iksuaba as well. We want to see Makoto return to his old self. Yes, I still hate you for lying about the whole thing. But we both want the same thing.”

Komaru stretched out arm and offered her hand to Kyoko.

“Will you help me. Your Mastery, in bringing the man we love back?”

“I can’t I don’t deserve anyone’s help. You can do your thing, and I can do mine,” Kyoko replied.

Komaru’s hand fell to her side. “Why are you two so fucking stubborn? Can’t you let go of the guilt for a second to see the whole picture? I want my brother back. I’m sure my parents will be happy to see him once they get over the shock. But you and Makoto are holding yourselves back due to the guilt, pain and suffering. Here am I trying to see eye to eye with you even though you lied to my face two years ago. I’m the one trying to FIX THINGS!”

Kyoko looked away. She knew Komaru was right. However, at the end of the day. Makoto was her problem, not Komaru’s. She didn’t want the younger Naegi to go through the same crap she did.

The door opened burst with both women looking at the door to see Makoto standing before them with a gun aiming at them.

“Komaru?” Makoto said surprised as he put the gun down.

“Oh no,” Kyoko said quietly. She knew things were going to kick off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	24. Fixing a relationship

The room was a heavy silence as Makoto and Komaru stared at each other, while Kyoko shook her head.

“Hello brother,” Komaru said. “Kirigiri and I were talking about you.”

“By shouting at her? That is no way to show respect to the empress,” Makoto replied then he turned around to close the door behind him. Then he turned around to look at both women again.

“Save it, Makoto!” Komaru said coldly. “You push your empress to the ground. I think that is more disrespectful.”

“How did you get here?” Makoto said, ignoring Komaru’s dig.

“I was at the Despair Core warehouse talking to Maizono and-“

“You disobey me!” Makoto said, annoyed. “I told you not to go back!”

“I do not obey the likes of you Makoto. I’m old enough to make my own choices,” Komaru replied as she left Kyoko’s side and walked over to her brother. “As long as you continue to be a dick. I will never listen to you ever.”

Kyoko watched on. She knew Komaru was playing with fire.

Makoto raised his free hand and flicked Komaru on the forehead with his fingers. “You idiot!”

The action confused both Kyoko and Komaru as neither had seen Makoto do that before.

“Are you trying to piss me off, because I’m your brother?” Makoto said. “Komaru this is not like before when you refuse to do a mere task for me back in the old days, this is serious. You could get yourself hurt!”

“I said wanted to help,” Komaru replied rubbing her forehead.

“I don’t want you to help. I want you to stay away from this mess while I try and end it.”

“Not going to happen, bro! I’m going to help you if you like it or not. Now, moving away from us since you and Kirigiri is in the same room together. How about you two sit down and talk.”

“There is nothing to talk about between the empress and me,” Makoto replied.

“Oh, really?” Komaru said, folding her arms. “Because from what I’ve heard. The relationship between both of you has hit rock bottom. Strange how you haven’t spoken to her directly. Are you avoiding her brother?”

“I don’t have time for this,” Makoto replied. “I’m taking you home.”

“Avoiding the problem I see Makoto,” Komaru said as she began to clip. “You’re as bad as Kirigiri you know that right?”

Makoto ignored Komaru and turned around to open the door.

In a move that he nor Kyoko expected Komaru swiped the gun out of Makoto’s hand and took a few steps back and aimed the gun at Kyoko.

“Komaru, I demand you put the gun down right now!” Makoto asked firmly.

“No, I won’t. Talk, or I will shoot.”

“Shoot, and you will regret it,” Makoto said emotionless.

“Naegi,” Kyoko said calmly. “Put down the gun, or I will order Makoto to hurt you. Makoto will never disobey a direct order from me.”

“Look at the both of you it’s pathetic, here am I giving you two a perfect chance to talk it out. But yet both of you are pretty much edging me on to pull the trigger.”

“Then do it,” Kyoko said calmly. “Kill me, Naegi. Do it, and you will kill your brother.”

“What?” Komaru said, surprised.

“I am Makoto’s reason to live. I am his job. Which is to protect me.”

“Job,” Komaru said disgustedly. “You two have fallen so badly it’s sad. Fine.” Komaru aimed the gun at her head. “Talk or I’ll blow my brains out.”

“Komaru we have already talked,” Makoto said.

“Who as, yourself or Reaper?” Komaru said, narrowing her eyes at her brother.

Makoto put his head down.

“Thought so,” Komaru said. “Now hurry up, the quicker you fix your relationship. The better it will be for all of us.”

Makoto sat down and looked at Kyoko. “Where do we start?”

“I don’t know,” Kyoko said honestly. “We have spoken about certain subjects over the past two years. What haven’t we spoke about?”

“That’s a good question,” Makoto sighed. “Do hate me?”

“I find you annoying. However, truth be told. It’s my fault I’ve let you get this bad. Your sister was right; I was too weak. I should have put my foot down from the start. But the guilt that I had gained when I forced you to wear that mask to live. It was killing me that you said you hated me.”

“I was angry, but I told you I no longer hate you.”

“Then tell me the truth, why are you keeping things professional between us? I don’t care if your face, hands and lungs are burned. I will forever love you.”

“I don’t want you to love me anymore,” Makoto replied. “Look at me, Kyoko. I’m not fit to stand beside you. I thought if I pushed you far away enough. You will find someone else.”

“I would never do such a thing,” Kyoko said with a mixture of shock and disgust. “I still love you, Makoto. Do you love me still?”

“More than anything, that’s all I ever wanted do was to love and protect you. In my mind, I wasn’t fit enough to stand beside you as a lover. So I would stand beside you as your loyal bodyguard instead.”

“I never wanted you as my bodyguard Makoto! I know you wanted to protect me. I get that I really do. But I want you as a boyfriend, not as a bodyguard.”

“Still?”

“Of course,” Kyoko replied as her heart began to beat faster. “I know we have our problems at a lot that we have created due to our stubbornness. But my love for you has never left my heart. I’ve also retained hope, however small it was that you would return.”

“What would the country think?” Makoto asked.

“Who gives a fuck what the country or the planet thinks. What is important to us is our feelings and not what other people think.”

“Could we work as a couple again?”

“If we are open with each other and learn to talk to each other again. I think we can. I want us to be a couple again. Do you want it, though?”

“I do, but I-“

“Makoto,” Kyoko said softly. “If you feel any guilt of the past. Then let it all out. Don’t bottle it up. We can work through this.”

Makoto his head down to think. “It’s too soon, Kyoko, we still need to deal with Enoshima first. Can we put this on hold until this mess is over with?”

Kyoko was disappointed, but she understood that Makoto had a point. Junko was still roaming around the streets. She was the more significant problem along with her Despair Core.

“I understand Makoto, let’s end this once and for all,” Kyoko said.

“Thank fuck for that,” Komaru said as she put the gun down. “Doesn’t that feel good?”

Makoto ignored his sister. He raised his hands and took off the front of his mask. Then he stood up and walked over to Kyoko.

Kyoko slowly stood up, and the two hugged. Kyoko began to cry as Makoto let a few tears of his own. However, the moment soon came to an end as Makoto began to struggle to breathe.

Kyoko quickly broke off the hug and walked towards the mask and grabbed it and walked back over to Makoto and put the mask on. She smiled at him.

Makoto smiled back at her behind his mask. Then he turned around to face Komaru. Makoto walked over to Komaru and flicked her on the forehead again took the gun out of her hand.

“You, my dear sister, are going back to the penthouse.”

“Makoto,” Kyoko said. “Komaru can stay here for the night. It’s far too late now to take her home.”

“You sure?” Makoto replied as turned to look at Kyoko.

“Yes, it’s fine, we need to talk about the Despair Core anyway, but that can wait until tomorrow. But for now, it’s bedtime for all of us, I think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	25. Creating ideas

Kyoko, Makoto, Mukuro and Komaru were sitting in the meeting room. Mukuro was told what happened the night before. She hoped that with Makoto and Kyoko being on better terms would bring back to the pair of old and not hide behind lies and secrets.

“Naegi,” Kyoko said. “Has Enoshima told you anything important?”

“No,” Komaru replied. “The only stuff that I know is the illegal stuff we have been selling to make money and gain weapons to take you out.”

“So you know as much as Maizono does,” Kyoko replied. “Enoshima does keep her cards close to her chest.”

“My sister has always been good at doing that,” Mukuro said. “Nobody knows what she is really up to.”

“But maybe her trusted allies do?” Komaru said.

“We don’t know how many allies my sister does trust.”

“Togami of course,” Makoto replied.

“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu is another,” Kyoko said.

“Who?” Komaru asked.

“He was a year above us during our time at Hope’s Peak,” Kyoko replied. “He appeared at Owada’s door and ordering him to be a double spy for Enoshima and me.”

“Why wasn’t I informed of this?” Makoto asked.

“You were busy trying to rescue your sister,” Kyoko answered.

“What does he look like?” Komaru asked. “So I know if I met him at any point?”

“I doubt you would have,” Kyoko said. “Not even Owada was aware that Kuzuryu was in the Despair Core. However, to answer your question, he is a short man, and a woman with glasses would have been with him.”

“Peko Pekoyama,” Mukuro said, folding her arms. “She is stuck to Kuzuryu like glue, and she was pretty good at her swordplay as well.”

Komaru shook her head. “I don’t know any of those names.”

“It’s fine,” Kyoko said calmly. “If Kuzuryu has little concern of showing his face in public. We can capture him. Togami, on the other hand, however.”

“I have a suggestion,” Makoto said.

“Go on?”

“We close down his business empire. He loves making money right. So about you make an official statement saying that Togami is part of the Despair Core and you want to shut down everything he owns.”

“And what about the people who work for Togami who are good people?” Kyoko asked.

Makoto shrugged his shoulders. “That does not concern me.”

Komaru cringed and was about to say something but Mukuro beat her to the punch.

“You selfish prick!” Mukuro growled.

“I am a bodyguard, Mukuro. Caring about others isn’t in my paygrade.”

“Oh yeah, what about your sister and me?”

“You two are different,” Makoto replied.

“Enough!” Kyoko said before things got out of control. “Makoto, I will take your idea on board. But I’m open to other ideas?”

“I’ve got nothing,” Mukuro replied.

“Same here,” Komaru added.

“I have a suggestion for Kuzuryu,” Makoto said.

“Go on?” Kyoko replied, sounding somewhat concerned.

“How about we kidnap Pekoyama?”

“What?” Komaru said stunned.

“I heavily disagree with this idea,” Mukuro said. She knew if Makoto got his hands on Pekoyama, he would shock her endless even though they were enemies. Mukuro wouldn’t that to happen to Pekoyama.

Kyoko looked at Makoto. “So you can shock her, yes?”

Makoto didn’t reply.

“Your sister has pulled you back to us Makoto. But I know you still have your Reaper mindset. So you can’t fool me.”

“Why would I shock a woman who doesn’t work for the Despair Core?” Makoto asked.

“Huh, what do you mean?” Komaru asked.

“Well, Pekoyama has never left Kuzuryu’s side. So that means she is very much loyal to him. So what if she only works for him and is only in the Despair Core in name because Kuzuryu is working with Enoshima? There is a slight possibility she knows where Togaimi is if Pekoyama has been involved in any meetings.”

Mukuro shook her head. “That would still give you a reason to shock her. You’re after Togami, and nothing will stop you from finding out where he is hiding.”

“I wouldn’t need to shock her,” Makoto said. “She would be used as bait. If Kuzuryu cares about Pekoyama, then he will give us the info that we need and then we can kill Togami, then Kuzuryu and finally Enoshima.”

Mukuro closed her eyes. “Junko is mine. If she needs to die, then she will do so by my hand understood?!” Her eyes opened, and she glared at Makoto.

“Can you kill your sister Mukuro?” Makoto asked.

“I will do what needs be done…”

“Ikusaba,” Kyoko said calmly. “We will cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, let’s focus on trying to get Togami and Kuzuryu. Makoto, I will consider your idea about Pekoyama, but considering how she is always at Kuzuryu’s side. It be might be impossible to get her alone.”

“I’m aware,” Makoto replied. “We will need to track their movements to see if we can spot a moment of opportunely.”

“I could help with that maybe,” Komaru said.

“No,” Makoto said firmly. “You will NOT go back to the Despair Core.”

“Oh yeah try and stop me!” Komaru replied coldly.

“Fine,” Makoto replied. “I will not tell our parents about my survival. If you keep going to the Despair Core and I will keep telling them shit to make them hate you. Your choice sister.”

“Hey wait a minute that’s not fair!”

Makoto didn’t reply as he turned his head to Kyoko. “Can we begin the raid on the warehouse?”

“Not yet,” Kyoko said. “I want to talk to Maizono first before we raid the place. I’d rather have her in the building and capturing her, so Junko thinks Maizono isn’t a mole.”

“Why bother protecting Maizono?” Makoto said. “She landed herself into this mess. She can get out of it by herself.”

“Can you drop with the past and your hatred of Maizono! It’s getting tiresome, Maizono has said she is sorry. She knows she has made a big mistake. How are you and I suppose to move on? If we keep letting the past hold us back?”

“Whatever,” Makoto folded his arms. “She will not get any redemption from me.”

“Makoto fucking grow up!” Komaru said, slamming her fist onto the table. “Maizono is trying to help us find Togami.”

“What?” Makoto replied. 

“Yeah, I told Maizono last night that Togami killed you and I asked her to see if she can find any possible leads on Togami.”

“Fantastic,” Makoto said, clapping his hands. “Well done Komaru, if you are trying to get Maizono killed. Then bravo.”

“Enough!” Kyoko said before things got out of control. “Meeting is over. Ikusaba take Naegi home. Naegi, you are forbidden to go back to the Depsiar Core. That is a direct order.”

“You think I would listen to anything you have to say?” Komaru said emotionless. “After you lied to me?!”

“Naegi,” Mukuro said firmly. “Listen to Your Mastery. Regardless of the shady shit that is going on. You will respect Kirigiri as I will continue to do so.”

Komaru let out a sigh and put her head down. “Your order will be obeyed, Your Mastery.”

“Thank you. Now you two may go,” Kyoko said.

Mukuro and Komaru both stood up and left the meeting room.

“When is Maizono next coming over?” Makoto asked.

“Tomorrow,” Kyoko answered.

“Good, I think she will be keen to have a few words with me regarding Komaru. Shall we talk to Maizono together?”

“Yes,” Kyoko smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	26. Flashback V Makoto gets a reality check

Four years ago

Komaru was standing in the living room, staring at the mirror to make sure she looked good to leave. It was her first day at Hope’s Peak, and she was keen to go.

It had been a weird summer for Komaru as she was left the house by herself as her parents were out working and her brother Makoto spent a few weeks at a bodyguard training camp.

The experiences Makoto had while training to be a bodyguard had changed him slightly. Komaru and her parents noticed that Makoto was more mature.

“You look great, Komaru!” Mrs Naegi said, walking into the living room.

“Thanks,” Komaru replied, still looking into the mirror.

Makoto walked into the living room wearing a black suit. “Hey, Komaru are you ready?”

Mrs Naegi turned her head to see her son nicely dressed. “Oh my, are you getting married to the princess already?”

Komaru turned around and was confused. “Huh? How come you’re not wearing your school uniform.”

“Kyoko is opening a new school this morning, and I will be there as her protection. I’m walking you to school as it would be quicker for a car to pick me up from school.”

“Oh right,” Komaru replied.

“We will both be back this afternoon,” Makoto replied. “So are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Komaru nodded.

“Very well let’s go,” Makoto said, walking out of the living room.

Mrs Naegi looked at Komaru with a smile. “Have a great day, Komaru.”

“Thanks,” Komaru said, smiling and the two shared a hug then Komaru left the house with her brother.

The two siblings walked down the street without saying a single word.

“So,” Komaru said, breaking the silence. “When are you going to get down on one knee and ask Kirigiri to marry you?”

“Knock it off,” Makoto said, annoyed.

“Wow geez someone woke up on the grumpy side of the bed this morning.”

Makoto stopped walking and shook his head. “Sorry.”

Komaru stopped walking as well. “It’s fine. I was only teasing you.”

“I know, but can you stop, please? You don’t know who is listening or watching us.”

Komaru let out a small sigh. “Come on Makoto can you loosen up just a little bit? You are not the man who Kirigiri fell for.”

Makoto shook his head and closed his eyes. “Yeah, I know, but the videos that I’ve seen while I was away training. It’s made me more aware of Kyoko’s safety. Important people being targeted for money or secret information. With Kyoko being the future empress of this country will have her enemies as shown during the Christmas party months ago.”

Komaru let out a small sigh. “Makoto, you think what you are doing is best for Kirigiri. But does she think it’s best for her?”

Makoto opened his eyes and looked at his sister. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Kirigiri likes you for who you are. I doubt she would want to date an overprotective bodyguard. I know you mean well, but do you think Kirigiri would have dated you if she knew you were becoming this overprotective?”

“Well of course not I-“

“Then stop thinking about your needs and think about hers!” Komaru said firmly. “It’s clear she can look after herself. Makoto you are not a fighter, I think Kirigiri knows this as well. So do not push yourself or you might lose sight of yourself.”

“What is that suppose to mean?” Makoto replied, annoyed.

“You are trying to be someone that you are not. You haven’t thrown a punch in your life, and yet you went to a summer training camp to learn how to be a bodyguard? Come on, Makoto, just going to the gym, and going to a few self-defence classes would have been enough.”

Makoto rolled his eyes and began to walk again.

Komaru followed him, and the pair never spoke until they reached the school. Komaru saw a girl with short black hair and freckles walk over to them.

“Makoto,” Mukuro smiled as she wrapped her arms around Makoto.

“Hey Mukuro,” Makoto replied warmly as he returned the hug. Then he broke the hug. “Komaru this is my friend Mukuro Iksuaba.”

“Nice to meet you, Ikusaba,” Komaru said.

“Nice to meet you too, Naegi,” Mukruo replied with a small nod. “Makoto may I ask why you are not wearing your uniform?”

“Kyoko is holding an event, and I will be there to keep an eye out for her,” Makoto said in a low voice.

“But you’re not a fighter,” Mukuro replied raising an eyebrow. “Are you trying to act like her bodyguard or something?”

“Yes, I am.”

Junko walked into the school grounds and saw Makoto, Mukuro and this other girl she had never seen before talking to each other.

“Hmm, I wonder who that girl is?” Junko said to herself. “Well, I guess there is only one way to find out.” Junko walked over to the trio. “Hey, guys! How were your holidays.”

Mukuro turned around, wanting nothing to do with her sister.

“Wow geez, what a way to be a drama queen Muku!”

Mukuro never took the bait.

“Hey Enoshina,” Makoto said, trying to make the situation less awkward. “My holidays were good, and how was yours?”

“Meh there good. I was kept busy during most of my holidays.”

“Because of your modelling, yeah?” Makoto asked.

Junko gave a small grin. “Yeah.” Then she looked at Komaru. “So who is your friend?”

“This is my sister, Komaru, Komaru this is Junko Enoshina. An upcoming model.”

“Nice to meet you Enoshima,” Komaru said.

“Nice to meet ya as well!” Junko nodded. “Oh look, it’s Mr Grumpy himself.”

Makoto and Komaru turned their heads to see Byakuya walking into the school grounds.

“He looks so happy,” Junko giggled. “I think I’ll go and annoy him. Oh, by the way, Naegi you look good in that suit. Maybe I will ask you out one day,” Junko said with a small wink before leaving the trio to annoy Byakuya.

“She is wild,” Komaru said.

“A pain in the backside more like,” Mukuro said annoyed as she turned around. “She is a bitch.”

“Easy Mukuro,” Makoto said calmly. “You’re not her punching bag anymore.”

“I know,” Mukuro sighed.

Makoto’s phone began to ring. He went into his pocket and pulled it out. “Two secs guys, it’s Kyoko.” He walked away.

“Level with me Naegi,” Mukuro said. “Do you think your brother is going too far with all of this?”

“The whole bodyguard thing? Yeah, he is,” Komaru replied as she looked at Makoto as he was speaking and nodding away. “I tried to get through to him before we arrived here. But he rolled his eyes and walked away.”

“Hmm, I see,” Mukuro said.

Makoto’s phone call was over, and he walked over back to the girls. “Kyoko will be here in a few minutes to pick me up. So I hope you two have a great morning. I will be back for this afternoon.”

“Makoto, don’t push yourself ok,” Mukuro said.

“I’ve got this,” Makoto said, annoyed. “I wish you and Komaru would have a little bit more faith in me.”

“For trying to be someone you are not? Sure brother sure,” Komaru said, rolling her eyes. “I hope Kirigiri talks to you about this, and you can return to normal.”

“Whatever,” Makoto said then he turned around and walked away leaving the school grounds.

Komaru shook her head, then let out a small sigh. “See him. He is going to get himself hurt one of these days.”

“Not on my watch he won’t,” Mukuro replied. “He has helped me out so much in the past year. It’s my turn to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Komaru let out a small laugh. “Have you not met my brother? He does stupid things all the time,” she joked.

Mukuro let out a small chuckle.

Makoto was standing beside the road as he saw a black car driving up to him. The car stopped in front of him, allowing Makoto to get inside. He got in the backseat and saw Kyoko looking at him.

“Morning,” she said. “How are your sister and Ikusaba?”

“They're fine,” Makoto replied as he closed the door. “Apart from the pair annoying me.”

“Regarding what?” Kyoko asked.

“Minor things. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Let me guess. The pair were talking about your desire to try and be a bodyguard for me?”

Makoto rolled his eyes. “Have you being talking to my sister and Mukuro over the summer?”

“Sister no. Ikusaba yes. Look Makoto. You are not a fighter. I don’t want a boyfriend who is also my bodyguard.”

“Come on not you too!” Makoto groaned. “Why can’t not one of you see that I’m doing the best thing here.”

“By trying to be someone that you’re not?” Kyoko replied, raising an eyebrow. “Can you even raise a gun against another human and take their life if I was in danger?”

“We will answer that question if we ever get to it,” Makoto said, folding his arms. “Besides, you’re going to be the next ruler of Japan, and your life is important than mine.”

“More important than the man I love?” Kyoko said angry, which made Makoto froze. “Don’t you dare say that my life is more important than yours. Both of our lives are important, make sure you don’t forget that!”

“Kyoko I’m sorry I-“

“Save it! Do you think your parents or sister would be jumping for joy if you died to protect me?”

Makoto put his head down. “No, of course not.”

“Well stop putting your selfish desires first and think about me, your parents and Komaru! We all want you to live a long and happy life. We don’t want your life to end too soon because you felt you had earned that right to protect me!”

Makoto didn't reply. He looked down at the car floor while Kyoko let out an angry sigh and looked to face the window.

_‘Am I going to far?’_ Makoto thought.

The pair didn’t speak to each other for the remainder of the trip as they reached the new school building.

Kyoko got out and spoke to the school’s Headmaster while Makoto looked around to ensure her surroundings didn’t endanger Kyoko. There was plenty of bodyguards and police officers, so everything looked good.

Kyoko was led into the school by the Headmaster while Makoto followed close behind. Kyoko was given a tour of the school, and they reached the gym hall last as media reporters were sitting in their chairs and all different cameras were focused on the podium that Kyoko would be speaking from.

Behind the podium were all the teachers that were sitting down talking to each other. The Headmaster took his seat and watched on.

Makoto stood against a wall and leaned against it as Kyoko took to the podium and began her speech.

Makoto looked around and saw the reporters typing away on their laptops as a few of them asked Kyoko questions.

“How is your father, Your Highness?” One of the reporters asked. “I’ve heard reports he isn’t keeping so well.”

“The reporters are true,” Kyoko said emotionless.

Everyone started to talk.

“Is the emperor going to stand down?” The same reporter asked.

“No, he is going to do less work, and I will take on extra duties. But that is enough about my father, don’t forget why we are all here.”

The media got quiet and resumed to ask questions about the school.

Makoto watched on. _‘She is so cool.’_

One of the male teachers who were sitting behind Kyoko stood up, which Makoto noticed. The teacher pulled out a knife, and everyone let out a massive gasp.

Makoto saw this, and he quickly pulled out his gun from his suit. “DON’T MOVE!”

Kyoko paused and turned her head to see Makoto aiming his gun behind her. All other teachers who were next to the male teacher all dived to the floor.

The male teacher looked at Kyoko and then looked at Makoto then turned his attention back to Kyoko.

“I’m warning you don’t move!” Makoto said slight fear in his voice as his hands began to shake. ‘ _I-I can’t shoot him… I’m scared to hurt the guy. Everyone was right about me.’_

The man lunged forward, and Makoto took the shot and missed. The man got close to Kyoko, but Kyoko dropped to her knees, catching the man out as he stopped right before her.

Kyoko pulled her hand back and turned into a fist and punched the man in the balls. All the males in the room closed their eyes as the man dropped the knife and held his private parts as he fell to his knees as his face became white with the shock and pain.

The bodyguards quickly Kyoko. The princess got to her feet and kicked the knife away. The police quickly burst into the room and handcuffed the man.

“We will win,” the man said weakly as he was trying to recover from the massive blow to his balls.

“Who is we?” Kyoko asked as she folded her arms.

“Not saying,” the man laughed weakly as he was dragged to his feet. “We will win and rule over this country.”

The police officers dragged him away.

“This media conference is over everyone leave!” Kyoko ordered. The reports picked up their stuff and quickly left while the Headmaster walked over to Kyoko.

“Your Highness, I’m sorry,” he said horrified.

“We will speak about this another time,” she replied. “For now get the teachers to leave.”

“Of course,” the Headmaster replied, and he walked over to the other teachers who were getting up.

“Have my car ready,” Kyoko said to one of the bodyguards. Then she walked over to Makoto was pale white and shaking.

“Kyoko…I’m sorry I-I…failed you,” Makoto said struggling to hold back the tears. “You, Mukuro and Komaru were right about me…I was trying to be someone I’m not…I-I couldn’t shoot him. I didn’t want to hurt him.”

Kyoko rubbed her forehead. “Makoto, I’m not taking any cheap shots here. But do you understand now why we were right about you?”

“Yes I do,” Makoto said, shaking his head.

“Come on let’s get you home,” Kyoko said.

Makoto put the gun back in his pocket and left with Kyoko and got inside the car.

“I will phone Munakata and tell him that you won’t be coming in this afternoon,” Kyoko said.

“I’m sorry for being a dick,” Makoto said weakly.

“Makoto forget about it,” Kyoko said softly. “Can you just go back to being the man I fell in love with?”

“I guess so,” Makoto mumbled. “I need time to think Kyoko.”

“Remember I’m always here for you, as well as Ikusaba and your sister.”

“I know.”

Kyoko reached out and softly took Makoto’s hand into hers. Makoto looked at her, and she smiled warmly back her him this caused Makoto’s heart to be crushed as he failed to protect the woman he loved.

The private car reached Makoto’s house.

“Remember if you need to talk, then phone me,” Kyoko said firmly.

“I know,” Makoto said as he opened the door and got out of the car. He closed the door behind him and walked towards the front door. He took out his keys and opened the front door.

He walked inside and closed the door behind him. He quickly fell to his knees and burst out into tears.

“I’m fucking useless!” He sobbed.

Hope’s Peak

Class 78 was in the middle of their studying. Junko felt a buzz in her pocket, she sneakily pulled out her phone and looked at the text. It was from Fuyuhiko. She opened the text.

**‘Failed.’**

Junko knew what this meant as she put the phone back into her pocket and continued with her studies. She saw Byakuya taking his phone out, and no doubt was reading the same text message.

_‘Better luck next time,’_ Junko thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	27. Making a plan

Kyoko was in the meeting room waiting for Sayaka to appear with Makoto. She was lost in thought with what has happened in the last few days. It gave her hope that she and Makoto could return to the life they had before. Or somewhere close to it.

The door opened, causing Kyoko to snap out of her thoughts as Sayaka walked in with Makoto behind her.

“Hello Your Mastery,” Sayaka said and bowed.

“Hello,” Kyoko replied. “Take a seat Maizono. You too, Reaper.”

Makoto was caught out for a few seconds then quickly realised that Kyoko still wanted his true identity hidden.

“No, I’ll stand,” Makoto said.

“Take a seat Reaper, I will not repeat this,” Kyoko said firmly.

“Fine,” Makoto sighed. He closed the doors behind him and took a seat.

“Now Maizono,” Kyoko said. “Do you have any new reports for me?”

“Nothing,” Sayaka sighed. “It business as normal. Every day that passes the closer is the day Enoshima launches an attack on the palace.”

“I see, well that is not going to happen,” Kyoko smirked. “We are launching a raid on the warehouse you are working at.”

“When?” Sayaka said as her eyes opened wide.

“The next time you have to work there.”

“Why do I need to be there?” Sayaka asked.

“So we can capture you so Enoshima doesn’t think you have betrayed you,” Kyoko answered. “Because it would be odd for you not to be there and the place gets raided.”

“You make a point,” Sayaka said. “I’m going back to the warehouse in two days.”

“Perfect, I will get things sorted for the raid,” Kyoko said. “With that warehouse secured, it will be a massive hammer blow to Enoshina and the rest of the Despair Core’s plans.”

“Maybe I could convince Enoshima to be there?” Sayaka said. “That means you can capture her and bring this awful to an end.”

“You forget about Togami and Kuzuryu,” Makoto said. “I want to find Togami first before we can get Enoshina or Kuzuryu.”

“I’m with Reaper on this,” Kyoko nodded. “Finding Togami is more important to us than getting Enoshima first.”

“Why?” Sayaka asked, confused. “If you take out Enoshima then everything is over.”

“True,” Makoto replied. “But we will never find Togami. He has remained hidden for the last two years correct?”

“Yes, you are,” Sayaka nodded. “But I’m sure we can find him.”

“Are you always this stupid? Or are you stupid when you had Naegi on the brain?”

“Don’t you dare talk about him! You have no right!” Sayaka growled as glared at him.

“Reaper enough,” Kyoko sighed. “Maizono calm down, this is your only warning.”

Sayaka closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

“Now,” Kyoko continued. “Maizono, trying to find Togami is our top priority. He has been tough to track down and if we capture Enoshima. Then I doubt we will find him at all.”

“Because he killed Makoto, right?” Sayaka said. “Komaru told me everything regarding Makoto and Togami. I began looking into any possible leads for her to find Togami.”

“There is no need,” Kyoko replied. “There is no need to risk your life.”

“No! I need to do this. I need to redeem myself to atone for the mistakes I’ve made.”

“Makoto Naegi would never forgive you,” Makoto said.

“Oh yeah?” Sayaka said, annoyed. “What right do you have to talk about what Makoto might think? You are just as bad as me Reaper. You hide behind secrets as well.”

“I’ve been busy. I would have told you about Komaru Naegi quicker. But now since I have her out of the Despair Core. Your role is over Maizono you are free to live your sorry excuse for a life.”

“Fuck you Reaper! I’m going to look for Togami, but I want to see him pay!”

Kyoko shook her head. “Maiozno.”

“Yes, Your Mastery?” Sayaka replied, terrified for overstepping the mark.

“I order you to keep clear from this mess starting now!” Kyoko said firmly.

“But Kirigiri…” Sayaka said, putting her head down.

“Listen,” Kyoko sighed. “You’ve done your bit, for this, I’m grateful. But this is not your fight; this is my and Reaper’s fight.”

Sayaka’s head shot up. “Why is this his fight? What the fuck does this have to do with Reaper? He is a fucking monster, and yet you keep him at your side. Why?”

“Watch your tone, Maizono,” Makoto said.

“Or what?!”

“I will end your career today. Wouldn’t that be a front page? Sayaka Maizono popular idol is a secret member of the Despair Core.”

Sayaka froze with fear.

“Reaper last warning!” Kyoko said firmly.

“Whatever,” Makoto said.

“Maizono,” Kyoko said. “Once you are captured, I will try and save your rep as much as I can. But don’t expect miracles from me.”

“I’m expecting my rep to take a massive hit,” Sayaka sighed. “I need to rebuild my career on my own. I got myself into this mess. I need to stand up and take reasonability of my stupidity.”

“There may be hope for you yet,” Makoto said. “Tell us, what are you planning to do once the Despair Core is destroyed? Take time off, or will you try and rebuild your career?”

“Hmm, I’m not sure,” Sayaka replied. “I think making a few statements would be a good start. Then taking a week out of the media spotlight will be good for me. The only thing I have going for me right now is that I’m well off. So, I do have time to figure stuff out before I run out of money. In the end, it depends if the fans continue to be my fans and buy my songs and that.”

“Do you think Komaru Naegi will forgive you?” Makoto asked.

“No,” Sayaka answered, shaking her head. “She has every right to hate me. I wouldn’t blame her if she hated me until the day I died. Reaper, why isn’t Naegi scared of you?”

“Because the anger she carries destroys her emotion fear, plus she doesn’t stand for my bullshit. I will admit she has scared me a few times to make her point.”

“She has scared you?” Sayaka said, surprised.

“Yes, she tried to kill herself once and then threatened to kill herself a few days later, Because I refused to listen.”

“Well, it is you, after all, you refuse to listen to other people. You think you are always right,” Sayaka said.

“Maizono!” Kyoko said firmly.

Sayaka jumped in her seat out of fear.

“We are done here,” Kyoko said. “Reaper lead Maizono out of here and come back.”

Makoto stood up and walked over to the door without saying anything. Sayaka stood up and did a quick bow to Kyoko and walked over to the door.

Kyoko watched Makoto raised his hand and flicked Sayaka on the forehead.

“Hey!” Sayaka said, confused by Makoto’s actions. “What was that for?”

“You were starting to annoy me,” Makoto said. Then he opened the door and walked out.

“Huh?” Sayaka said stunned, then she quickly followed him.

Kyoko let out a small sigh. “At least it was a flick on the head and not threatening to shock her. I’d take that as a sign Makoto’s mental state is improving little by little.”

Makoto came back and closed the door behind him. “I think that went well.”

“For the most part,” Kyoko sighed. “Right we better begin to plan our raid. I will ask Ludenberg for a layout of the building.”

“Why ask her?” Makoto asked, folding his arms. “You could have asked Maizono.”

“True, however, if she knew as little as much to regard what we are planning. Then Maizono will be as shocked as everyone else, which means nobody will expect her as a mole.”

“Fine whatever pleases you I guess,” Makoto said. “Once we take out that building. I want us to get Togami out of hiding so I can get my revenge!”

“One step at a time Makoto,” Kyoko said calmly. “We will get him. I’m sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	28. The big three meet

It was late at night, Byakuya filling up his teapot with hot water as he was getting things ready for allies to arrive. He always got nervous around this time fearing that someone would follow Junko or Fuyuhiko.

Byakuya knew if Kyoko learned where he was hiding, he would be dead for sure. Or Reaper would get his hands on him and it’s something that Byakuya didn’t want to think about.

Byakuya put the teapot on a tray that had a plate with biscuits on it and a cup of milk, and he took the tray into the living room. Then he heard the door go. He put the tray on the wooden table which had four empty cups and walked into the hall and opened the door slowly.

“Fuck sake!” Fuyuhiko said, bored. “It’s just us, fucking open up.”

Byakuya opened the door, and he saw Fuyuhiko, Peko and Junko walking in.

“Geez oh Togami,” Junko said. “We have been during this for two years? You need to relax.”

Byakuya looked annoyed. “It takes one careless slip, and all of us are fucked! You know this well Enoshima!” Byakuya closed the door, and the group walked into the living room. Peko stood while Junko and Fuyuhiko sat on the sofa and Byakuya sat on the armchair.

“We are almost ready,” Junko said, lifted the teapot and poured tea into an empty cup that was sitting in front of her. “The next sale we will make soon will give us enough money to bribe people and paint us as the good guys while we storm the palace.”

“Bribing the media is a risky idea,” Fuyuhiko said as he took one of the biscuits from the tray. “You want one Peko?”

“No, thank you, Master,” Peko replied. “I don’t want to get fat.”

“Peko is one fucking biscuit!”

“I’m aware Master, but I must keep myself in the best condition possible so I can protect you.”

“Fuck sake Peko I’m sure you can burn off the biscuit with your training,” Fuyuhiko groaned. “Do you want tea instead?”

“Yes, I would,” Peko replied, taking a few steps forward.

“Stop Peko. I know how to make tea for both of us. You don’t need to everything for me,” Fuyuhiko said as he took the teapot from Junko and filled both cups.

“Anyway,” Byakuya said, getting things back on track. “Enoshima, is this the only brilliant idea you have? Bribing people to make us look good?”

“Duh yeah!” Junko said, rolling her eyes as she grabbed the cup of milk. “Come on, Togami. Even you must be aware of how quickly people’s loyalties change if they are given some sweet cash. Besides, aren’t you and Kuzuryu going to change Japan?” She pours some milk into her tea, then put the milk back on the table and grabbed a spoon swirl the tea.

“That is the plan anyway,” Fuyuhiko replied after he finished pouring tea into both cups. Then he grabbed the milk. “End the empire, then take out your former classmate and install a puppet Prime Minister.”

“Ah yes, poor Taka,” Byakuya said. “The fool won’t know what has hit him. Shame really, he would have made such a great Prime Minister, if he wasn’t blinded by his loyal to Kirigiri.”

“Can’t blame him honestly,” Fuyuhiko replied. “He is patriotic; there is nothing wrong with that. However, the woman that he is serving is unfit to rule this country.”

Junko began to chuckle. “Because she is putting big taxes on the rich and helping out the poor. While banning all sorts of Yakuza activity? Still being petty after all these years, I see,” she said sarcastically.

“I don’t see why we rich people need to suffer?” Byakuya said, annoyed. “We shouldn’t be taxed on how smart and successful we are. But this soon changes, I will never be taxed again, and the poor people will be hammered.” Byakuya began to grin. “The poor will have no idea the pain and suffering that will be coming their way.”

“The Yakuza clan will rise again,” Fuyuhiko chuckled. “My hold on this hold country will soon take hold, and all Yakuzas will only answer to me. My power and Togami’s wealth, we will be untouchable as we will turn Japan into a country of our own making.”

Junko began to clap sarcastically.

“And what about you?” Byakuya asked Junko.

“Me?” Junko replied surprised

“Yes, you have kept quiet this whole time about what you want to do after Kirigiri is dead.”

Junko shrugged her shoulders. “Meh, I don’t know. Maybe go on holiday and lie on a beach somewhere.”

Byakuya raised his eyebrow. “You have nothing planned?!”

“Would it surprise you that if I said the only reason I made this group was to kill Kirigiri for shits and giggles?”

“I thought you said all those years back that you hated the empire as much as we do?” Byakuya replied.

“Oh yeah I do, don’t get me wrong, but I only want to see the country panic with Kirigiri dies. It will give me the biggest turn on, you know.”

Byakuya rolled his eyes. “Give me strength.”

“There won’t be any panic,” Fuyuhiko said. “We will calm everything down as soon as possible.”

“Oh wow geez, you guys are no fun,” Junko pouted.

Byakuya let out a sigh. “We need to deal with Reaper first.”

Fuyuhiko began to chuckle. “The big bad Reaper, he could rival Peko for how overbearing he is.”

“Your mother told me to look after you in any way I can,” Peko said.

Junko burst out laughing.

“Fuck sake, Peko!” Fuyuhiko said blushing. “Stop telling people that!”

“I have a theory to who Reaper is,” Byakuya said firmly as everyone went quiet and looked at him.

“Well go on then,” Junko said. “Who is it?”

“I’ve got this idea in my head for the past few months of who he is. But your meetings with Reaper have only confirmed my suspicion.”

“What?!” Fuyuhiko said, looking at Junko. “You have been seeing Reaper?”

“Fuck sake, you make it sound like I’m fucking the guy. But yes I have been seeing him,” Junko replied.

“Why?!” Fuyuhiko said in a fury. “Are you trying to fuck things up?!”

“Kuzuryu calm down!” Byakuya said firmly. “Enoshima phoned me a few weeks ago, and we spoke about Reaper what he was after that only had me convince who Reaper was.”

“And you didn’t tell me over the phone why?” Junko asked.

“I prefer to have the three of us here, anyway and again I said I have a theory.”

“Well go on then?” Junko said keen to find out. “Who is behind that mask?”

“Makoto Naegi,” Byakuya said slowly.

Time froze for Junko as Makoto’s name was mentioned.

“Think about it,” Byakuya said. “I leave him for dead. Then Kirigiri comes out saying he dies and months later Reaper comes out of nowhere. I’m stupid for not dotting the lines quicker.”

“If your theory is correct, “Fuyuhiko said. “Then why hasn’t your company or public home have been raided?”

“It’s to make me and all of us think that Naegi died before Kirigiri could rescue him. Only Naegi would be the only person he fought that day was me. If he died-“

“Then Kirigiri would never know it would have been you,” Fuyuhiko said.

“Exactly, but I’ve kept a low profile to be sure, but I’m 100% certain that Reaper and Naegi are the same person. Which means he is looking for me and that’s why he is was speaking to Enoshima.”

Junko put her hands on her face. “I can’t believe I never saw the dots. I’m so fucking stupid.”

“Do you think your sister knows?” Byakuya said.

“Yes, well I would like to think so,” Junko said. “Considering that Muku and Naegi are best friends.” Then she froze again. “Wait…he isn’t looking for you.”

“How so?”

“Naegi must have learned about his younger sister being with our group,” Junko said. “And to fucking think I’ve pair those two up together to find if Naegi was alive. He fucking played me!”

“Has he mentioned my name at all?” Byakuya asked.

“Nope.”

“What about mine?” Fuyuhiko asked.

“Nope on that as well,” Junko replied.

“That’s good. I think I’ve kept my nose clean in public so people wouldn’t pair me with this group,” Fuyuhiko said.

Junko began to shook her head. “I will need to think about this. I will go to the warehouse tomorrow night and see how Maizono is getting on. If I feel we have enough stuff. It will be sold, and then we will begin our attack on the palace. Kill Kirigiri, kill the age of the empire and find out if it’s truly Naegi underneath that mask!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	29. Sayaka's despair

Sayaka sat in the manager’s office, going over some final paperwork. She was shaking at the idea of this place getting raided and her career falling to bits. Sayaka made sure that she remained in the office to ensure nobody could sense anything off about her.

But at the end of the day, Sayaka knew this needed to be done, the Despair Core had to be destroyed, and she needed to take what punishment comes her way for being a stupid woman.

Sayaka had no luck into finding any possible leads for Byakuya. She had no idea where he was hiding, and it annoyed her.

The door opened but Sayaka wasn’t unaware as she remained forced on her paperwork.

“What’s up, Maizono!” Junko said, causing Sayaka to jump.

“Enoshima?!” Sayaka replied, trying to collect her nerves. “What are y-you doing here?”

“Duh, I’m the leader of this group, I need to check up on my assets,” Junko said, walking into the office closing the door behind her.

_‘Wait…if Enoshima is here…’_ Sayaka thought.

“So what has been happening since we last spoke?” Junko said, taking a seat at the desk.

“Oh umm nothing, just the same as usual,” Sayaka replied.

“Seems like it eh, I’m going to make a phone call to get the stuff in the warehouse sold then we can launch our attack on the palace. Something has come to my attention, and it must be dealt with quickly.”

“What has Kirigiri done now to piss you off?” Sayaka asked.

“It’s got nothing to do with Kirigiri. But Reaper.”

“Reaper?” Sayaka said as her face became pale. “He is scary.”

“So I’ve heard,” Junko said casually. “But an ally of mines may have discovered Reaper’s true identity.”

Sayaka’s eyes opened wide. “Seriously?”

“Yip,” Junko nodded. “However, it’s just a theory, but everything leads to the person that we think is underneath that mask.”

“Then who is it?” Sayaka said, wanting to know.

“Your crush,” Junko said, looking at Sayaka with a straight face.

“My crush…” Sayaka said then with seconds her face became horrified. “Naegi?!”

“Yip,” Junko said, shrugging her shoulders. “My ally pointed out the dots to me, and I need to admit I feel fucking stupid myself for not seeing the connections as soon as Reaper made his grand debut to the world. Think of it this way. You can still get your man after all.”

“Makoto…oh fuck no!” Sayaka said as she put both hands on the top of her head and began to shake in despair. “He….he shocked me….Makoto fucking shocked me.”

“Come again?” Junko said, confused.

Sayaka froze in horror as she just gave away vital information.

“You said he shocked you? Have you met him before Maizono?”

Sayaka let out a sigh as she put her hands on the desk and looked at Junko. “Yes, I have, I have been working with him to get out Komaru Naegi of this awful group.”

Junko’s eyes widened. “How long?”

“A few weeks at best, your sister kidnapped me roughly the same time Owada was busted. Since then I’ve been working for a mole for Kirigiri and…Naegi.”

Junko’s eyes narrowed. “Do they know about this place?”

“Yes, in fact, they are going to raid this place any moment now,” Sayaka replied emotionless. “Right now, there is nothing that you can do or say to threaten me. At this point, I no longer care. If Naegi is indeed Reaper, then I was shocked by the man that I love this has crushed me.”

Junko stood up and walked around to Sayaka’s side of the desk. She threw the idol of the chair and got on her knees and began to punch Sayaka repeatedly.

“You stupid fucking bitch!” Junko growled. “All this hard work over the past five years all gone up in smoke!”

Sayaka just laid there taking the beating. She had no will to fight back. The news about Makoto being Reaper has destroyed her.

Junko continued to punch the idol but soon realised that she had to go. “Well then Maizono, I hope you enjoy your life. I will make sure it’s a living hell.”

Junko ran to the door and opened it, but she began to hear screams and shouting. She froze in fear, but it was too late she was cornered. She dashed back over to Sayaka and pulled the idol to her feet.

“You got me into this mess, and you will get me out of it!” Junko said.

“Whatever,” Sayaka said defeated. She was dragged to the door only to see Reaper standing at the door, pointing a gun at both women.

“Enoshima?” Makoto said. “I didn’t expect you to be here.”

“Oh hello, Naegi nice to see you too!” Junko replied.

“Naegi?”

“Just the crap! We both know it’s you Makoto Naegi.”

Makoto didn’t respond, while deep down inside Sayaka there was anger building the longer she kept looking at the masked person.

Sayaka began to shake in a fury and then she snapped. “YOU FUCKING MONSTER!” She pulled herself from Junko’s gasp and lunged herself at Makoto.

Makoto didn’t expect the move from Sayaka, and he was taken down to the floor by her dropping the gun in the process.

Junko looked on. “Oh look Maizono you did something useful for once. Well, I’m going to try and bolt out of here.” She managed to jump over the pair and tried to make a break for it. However, she was stopped by her sister, who was walking upstairs. “Muku?” She gasped.

“Hello sister,” Mukuro said emotionless, and she raised her hand and aimed a gun at Junko.

Meanwhile, on the floor, Makoto was struggling to contain Sayaka who was hitting him with fury.

“Get off me!” Makoto said firmly.

“NO!” Sayaka screamed.

A gunshot went off freezing Sayaka in place. She turned her head to see Mukuro standing behind Junko with a gun that was aimed at the idol.

“Get off him now! I will not repeat this,” Mukueo said emotionless.

Sayaka quickly got off Makoto and stood up shaking.

“Everyone in the office now!” Mukuro said as she pushed Junko forward.

Sayaka bolted into the office as Reaper sat up and watched Junko and Mukuro walk past him. He got up and dusted himself down, then grabbed his gun and walked into the office to find Sayaka sitting at the desk with her forehead on the table. Junko sat back down at the desk as well and folded her arms. Reaper closed the door behind him.

“So Naegi,” Junko grinned. “How have you been?”

Makoto didn’t respond.

“Oh come on we know it’s you Naegi. It makes sense for you to be Reaper, I will admit you kept the truth hidden very well.”

“Is it hidden or is the fact all of you are very slow to catch on?” Makoto replied. “When did you find out?”

Junko began to clap. “Oh, Makoto Naegi has just admitted he is Reaper. Now, this is a plot twist,” she said sarcastically. “Last night if you must know. One of my allies bought it to my attention.”

Everyone began to hear Sayaka cry.

“Oh fuck sake Maizono stop being a fucking drama queen!” Junko said, rolling her eyes. Then her eye widened. “Wait, didn’t you say that Naegi shocked you?” Junko looked at Makoto. “Is that true?”

“Of course it is,” Makoto replied casually. “Maizono joined the enemy on a jealous whim, and she needed to be punished for it.

Junko blinked a few times unsure of what she had just heard. “What?”

“You heard me correctly, Maizono deserved to be punished. I even shot Owada in the leg as punishment.”

Junko began to shake her head. “Oh wow, you have truly gone off the deep end Naegi. Hurting people because they pissed you off.”

“They choose to stand against the empire for their selfish desires. I wasn’t going to let them walk away free.”

“Oh my fucking god! Muku are you hearing this? Please tell me that your not friends with loose canon anymore.”

“We are still friends…barely,” Mukuro replied.

“Barely?” Junko replied as she began to grin. “Oh my god, you didn’t know the truth either. Please tell me I’m right?”

“You are. I only found out about a week ago.”

Junko burst out laughing. “Oh wow, here I thought you two were best friends. But it’s clear now that Naegi and Kirigiri see you as a tool Muku. Just like I did years ago.”

“A tool?” Mukuro replied, raising her eyebrow.

“Yip, if Naegi or Kirigiri didn’t tell you anything until now. Leads me to believe that the pair didn’t trust you.”

“Enoshima shut up,” Makoto said.

“See! He is telling me to shut up, which means there is some truth to it.”

Mukuro didn’t reply. But she knew the truth why Kyoko and Makoto never told her anything.

Junko began to giggle. “Makoto Naegi, a person who shocks women and keeps secrets from his closest friend. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Hey, Maizono since Naegi is alive you can still try and fuck him.”

“Shut up!” Sayaka sobbed. “I fucking hate Naegi!”

“You two can have great angry sex then,” Junko giggled. “Then again, maybe you wouldn’t want to have sex with him. I mean he does wear a mask after all. His face will be in a mess after his fight with Togami.”

In that very moment, Sayaka stopped crying and raised her head to look at Junko. “You fucking knew!”

“Of course I knew, Togami told me everything. He told me he was going to end Naegi’s life but failed massively.”

Mukuro wanted to kill her sister right now. But she began to remember Makoto’s words not to let her emotions control.

Sayaka jumped onto the desk and threw herself at Junko, causing the pair to crash to the ground.

“YOU FUCKING BITCH!” Sayaka roared as she punched Junko in the face with fury.

Junko tried to defend herself, but she couldn’t act quick enough to block as Sayaka swung her hands uncontrollably.

“TELL ME WHERE I CAN FIND THE BASTARD!” Sayaka roared.

A gunshot went off freezing Sayaka on the spot.

“Get off my sister right now!” Mukuro said firmly.

Sayaka turned her head looked up at Mukuro. “Make me!”

Mukuro raised her left leg and kicked Sayaka across the face with her foot knocking out the idol.

Junko pushed Sayaka away, and she slowly got up. “Fuck me, my face, that bitch is going to pay for ruining my perfect face.” She looked at Mukuro. “Thanks, Muku, for once you were useful.”

“Good night sister,” Mukuro said as she raised her hand and punched Junko in the face knocking out the latter cold.

“Are you ok?” Makoto asked.

“Yes,” Mukuro said, shaking her head. “Just for the record, I know why one of the reasons you and Kirigiri didn’t tell me about you being Reaper.”

“Which was?”

“If I knew Togami did this to you from the start I would have stopped at nothing to find him. Kirigiri pointed that out to me, and she was right. You even told me a few times to not let my emotions control me. You knew the damage the truth would do to me.”

“No, it wasn’t that,” Makoto replied. “I didn’t want you to become like me Mukuro. A person filled with only hate, anger and a sole mission to find one man. I have become a monster. I didn’t want you to share the same fate. If Togami did to you what he did to me, I would never forgive myself. I panicked when you got stabbed in the back.”

“To think, I was the closest person to bring you back until your sister did the honour. So what is the plan now?”

“We find Kuzuryu and his woman,” Makoto replied. “Then find Togami, and we can finally end this game once and for all. Kyoko will be safe as well as the country.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	30. Catching up

Sayaka slowly opened her eyes. “What the fuck happened last night?” She groaned. “My head is pounding.”

The idol suddenly realised she wasn’t in her bedroom. She sat up and noticed she was in a big bedroom which was very fancy looking with the sunlight shining through the window.

“Where the hell am I?” She said as she held her head as she began to get flashbacks from the night before. “Makoto Naegi…” She said with disgust.

The door opened, and she saw Kyoko walk in. “Good, you’re awake.”

“Kirigiri!” Sayaka said in anger as her eyes narrowed.

“Be careful,” Kyoko said emotionless. “Do NOT do anything that will get you into trouble.”

“Trouble? TROUBLE!” Sayaka roared. “Who do you think YOU ARE!”

“Do not shout at me.”

“I can do what I very well, please! You lying bitch!”

“Yes, I am a lying bitch, what else is new? I’ve finished making a speech to the press regarding your involvement with the Despair Core. If you wish for me to tell them the real truth why you go involved-“

“You’ve made your point!” Sayaka said defeated. “What do you want?”

“To let you know that your car is waiting outside and you are free to go.”

“So are we not going to talk about the walking spoiler you have in this palace?”

“Do you want too?”

“Of course, I fucking do! Makoto Naegi fucking shocked me, and you knew the whole time? How the fuck can you live with yourself?”

“I’ve made many mistakes in my life. Not controlling Makoto is one of them; he was wild when Togami nearly killed him.”

“Wild is a mild way of putting it! Naegi is fucking out of control! He is a monster!”

Kyoko shook her head. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“That you’re unfit to lead this country!”

“That is a new one,” Kyoko said bored. “Now if you're done, you are free to go. I have Enoshima to see too. Providing she is awake, that is.”

“She’s here?” Sayaka replied, shocked.

“Yes, she is in the jail cell. We have a little catching up to do.”

“Catching up? Kirigiri she wants you dead!”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Enter,” Kyoko said.

The door opened, and Mukuro walked in. “Kirigiri, that’s my sister awoken, and she wants to see you.”

“I better not keep her waiting then, Ikusaba cam you lead Maizono out of the palace and show where her car is and report back to me.”

“Understood,” Mukuro replied.

“Well Maizono,” Kyoko said, looking at the idol. “I hope you can rebuild your career. Please keep your nose clean from now on. I will not bail you out again.”

Kyoko walked out of the room.

Sayaka was left fuming. “Who does she think she is?!”

“An Empress who just saved your ass from the media,” Mukuro replied.

“Where is Naegi?!” Sayaka growled.

“Control your anger Maizono,” Mukuro said as she saw the very thing Makoto tried to protect her from becoming. A person with nothing but anger and hate.

“I said, where is he?!”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Because I want to speak to him!”

“He is busy and is unavailable to talk to right now.”

“BULLSHIT!” Sayaka roared.

Mukuro walked a few steps forward, and Sayaka’s anger began to fade as she grew terrified.

“Follow me Maizono me,” Mukuro said in a low tone. “Another word out of you and it will be reported to Kirigiri.”

“I’m not leaving until I speak to Naegi,” Sayaka said, pushing her luck.

“You’ve had your chance,” Mukuro said, turning around.

“No!” Sayaka said as she bolted to the door. “I’ll follow you, please get me out of here. So I can go home and think.”

Mukuro let out a heavy sigh.

Kyoko reached the jail room and opened the door. She walked in to see Junko in her cell sitting on the bed with her back leaning against the wall.

“Well well well, isn’t it the Empress of Japan,” Junko said grinning. “I’m honoured to meet you. Your Mastery.”

Kyoko closed the door and walked toward the cell. “Hello Enoshima, how have you been?”

“Meh could be better,” Junko said sarcastically. “But hey, what can you do. It’s not every day you get a bombshell hit you and next day you are face to face with the Empress of Japan. But where are my manners, how are you. Your Mastery.” Junko bowed her head mockingly.

Kyoko looked at Junko, giving nothing away.

“What is wrong. Your Mastery?” Junko asked.

“Why Enoshima, have you been trying to kill me for the last five years?” Kyoko asked.

“I hate you and the whole Imperial family thing. I wanted it all gone, including you. To see the chaos when the people of this country found out that their rulers were all dead. Would have been despairing.”

The door opened, and Mukuro walked into the room.

“Oh, hey, Muku!” Junko waved at her older sister.

Mukuro never replied as she closed the door behind her.

“I must say Muku. You must be a bigger tool than I thought if you’re standing on the side of Kirigiri when she has lied to you all these years.”

“And your still the awful sister that I knew from five years ago,” Mukuro replied.

Junko put her hand on her chest. “Oh Muku, how could you say something so awful.”

“You can quit with the act, it's not going to work,” Mukuro said, narrowing her eyes. “The days of trying to make me feel guilty are long gone.”

Junko's hand dropped onto the bed. “Shame,” she said, disappointed. “You are a failure Muku. Naegi has twisted your mind.”

“Twisted my mine, he saved me from this fucking mess!”

“Saved?” Junko giggled. “Oh Muku, still so stupid after all these years. You could have been rich Muku, hell you could have had a piece of Japan for you to control if we won,”

“As if I wanted any of that! All I wanted was for my sister to love me, but you were always fucking cruel. I don’t know where I would be right now. If Makoto never got through to me.”

“Speaking of the awful man, where is he? I thought he would be here for this reunion?”

“He is out seeing his sister,” Kyoko said. “He will be back soon.”

“Oh lovely, I can’t wait to speak to him face to face,” Junko said, rubbing her hands. “I might even ask him to take off his mask so I can see his fucked up face!” She burst out laughing.

Mukuro went into her pocket and pulled out the cell key.

“Ikusaba, I order you to stop!” Kyoko said firmly.

Mukuro looked at Kyoko. “I want to punch Enoshina until she can’t talk.”

“Leave now, cool down and come back in five minutes.”

Mukuro let out a sigh and left the room.

“Taking orders as normal, that is one thing Muku was good at,” Junko said. “Now Kirigiri, I’m guessing you want me to spill the beans on Togami’s location yes?”

“Yes, but we both know you are not going to say anything, so I won’t bother asking,” Kyoko replied.

“Oh, come on,” Junko grinned. “If you ask, I might tell you.”

“You won’t be getting under my skin Enoshina so you can give up this sorry act.”

Junko’s grin vanished, and she got up from her bed. She walked over to the bars and put her hands on them. “Once I get out of here. I will kill you, Kirigiri! Mark my words!”

Kyoko remained unfazed. “I doubt you could kill me since your previous attempts on my life have ended in total failure.”

“Trust me Kirigiri, you will be begging me to kill you,” Junko said darkly as she went back to her bed. “So when are the tea and biscuits coming? Togami made me tea and give me biscuits when he played host over the years. I’m expecting the same treatment here.”

“You are not getting anything from me,” Kyoko smirked then she turned around and left the room. Once outside the room, she saw Mukuro pacing up and down the corridor.

“After all these years she hasn’t changed one fucking bit!” Mukuro annoyed.

“Ikusaba stop and breathe!” Kyoko ordered. “You need to calm down!”

Mukuro ignored her and continued to pace and back forth,

Makoto appeared and saw the scene before him. “I’m guessing it was a happy reunion?”

“Don’t you fucking start!” Mukuro snapped at him.

Kyoko sighed and shook her head. “Makoto, how is your sister?”

“She is fine, Komaru wouldn’t leave me alone until I went out to see her.”

“Can you blame her?” Mukuro said, stopping to look at him. “She finally has her brother back, and he goes and raids an important Despair Core building. She would be worried about you.”

“I told her I was fine.”

“Your SISTER was worried about you!”

Makoto turned his head away. “I’m sorry, Mukuro.”

A tear escaped from Mukuro’s eye. “How come your sister shows you love and care, while mines see me a tool? What makes you so special.”

Makoto didn’t have a reply. He didn’t know what to say to comfort Mukuro. “I’m going inside to see Enoshima.”

Makoto walked into the room to see Junko clapping at him. “Makoto Reaper Naegi. How are you?”

“I’m good, and yourself?” Makoto replied as he folded his arms. Mukuro and Kyoko walked back into the room.

“Very meh, oh, look at us, all together once again. It brings back fond memories.”

“Cut the crap Enoshima! Where is Togami hiding?”

“Now now now, you are not going to get anywhere with that attitude, I demand respect.”

“You are not going to get respect from me. You’ve tried to kill Kyoko for the past five years!”

“Boo fucking woo,” Junko replied, rolling her eyes. “You’re not a saint yourself.”

“We are not making this a competition. Tell me where Togami is?!”

“Only if you take off your mask then I will tell you.”

Makoto knew Junko was never going to tell him where Byakuya was. So he decided to humour Junko. He took off his mask, and Junko began to burst out laughing, which shot Mukuro’s anger through the roof.

“Oh my god! Look at you! You are one ugly bastard!” Junko said, laughing as tears rolled down her face.

“Makoto!” Mukuro said, annoyed. “Why did you do that for? You know Enoshima isn’t going to tell you the truth.”

“I did it to humour her,” Makoto replied as he put the mask back on.

Kyoko sighed. “We are not going to get anywhere, Makoto and Ikusaba let’s head out, and we will talk more.”

“BYE!” Junko screamed, waving.

The trio left the room and stood in the hallway.

“What are we going to do with her?” Makoto asked.

Mukuro was rubbing her face with her hands and didn’t reply.

Kyoko looked at Mukuro. “I will leave that choice with Iksuaba.”

“What?!” Mukuro said, taking her hands away and looked at Kyoko.

“We have left you in the dark for so long Iksuaba; it’s only right for the choice to be yours considering Enoshima is your sister. Whatever you decided to do. You will have my full support.”

Mukuro looked at Makoto, and he shrugged his shoulders. Mukuro looked down at the floor. She knew Junko was too dangerous to be kept alive. Mukuro closed her eyes, and she made her choice.

Mukuro reached for her gun, pulled it out.

“Mukuro!” Makoto said quickly. “You can’t go back if you kill her.”

“I know,” Mukuro said with tears in her eyes. “But my sister is a danger to us all, and she will never be a good person.”

“Ikusaba,” Kyoko said softly. “We can lock up Enoshima in a top-level prison where she will never escape.”

“I’ve made up my mind,” Mukuro said as the tears rolled down her face. She opened the door and entered closing the door behind her.

There was silence for a few seconds then Makoto and Kyoko heard a gunshot.

Unknown location

Byakuya was staring at his phone in horror he read the article on the internet and knew Junko was caught. He didn’t know what to do.

His phone began to ring, causing him to jump a little. He looked at the screen and saw it was Fuyuhiko.

“Hello?” Byakuya said slowly.

**“Togami, have you heard the news?”**

“I have, what the fuck do we do now?”

**“I’m leaving the country in a few days.”**

Byakuya’s eyes widened in disbelief. “You’re doing what?!”

**“Look I’m getting out of the country. Enoshima has been caught. She is most likely dead if Naegi gets his hands on her. She might tell him everything, and then we are truly fucked. I’m tying up loose ends before I leave. I suggest you do the same.”**

“I don’t think Enoshima will tell Naegi or Kirigiri the truth. I’m going to stay here. I have a company to run. If that company falls or changes ownership, then it will alert Kirigiri and Naegi. Which is something I don’t want if Enoshima doesn’t talk then I’m safe.”

**“Suit yourself. I’ll keep in touch.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	31. A healthy talk

“Kyoko,” Makoto said as he knocked on her door to her private quarters.

“Enter,” Kyoko shouted from the other side.

Makoto opened the door and walked in to see Kyoko going over paperwork.

“How can I help you, Makoto?” Kyoko said, putting down the paperwork and looked at him with a smile.

Makoto closed the door. “I need a favour.”

“What kind?”

“I want you to send out a message to the police and public about finding Togami and Kuzuryu.”

Kyoko’s smile faded.

“Come on Kyoko don’t give me that face. Togami and Kuzuryu will know we are onto them. A day has already passed since Mukuro has killed Enoshima. For all, we know the pair are trying to get out of the country.”

“You have a point,” she sighed. “Hand me the palace phone.”

Makoto walked over to a table against a wall and grabbed the phone. He walked over to Kyoko and handed the phone to her.

The phone was unique; it had all the numbers she needed on speed dial. She flicked through the different numbers. Then pressed a button and the phone began to ring.

**“Hello. Your Mastery, how can I be a service?”** Taka answered.

“Prime Minster Ishimaru,” Kyoko replied. “I need you to do a few things for me.”

**“Ask, and they will be obeyed.”**

“First I need you to send out an alert level to the police and public for Byakuya Togami and Fuyuhiko Kuzuyru I want them found and brought before me. Second I want you to freeze all of their bank accounts and assets then find out their last locations if possible. Lastly, they must NOT leave the country.”

**“Togami…he is working with the Despair Core, isn’t he?”** Taka said in disbelief.

“Yes he is, we found out the truth about from Enoshima yesterday after we caught her,” Kyoko lied. “Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu works for the Despair Core as well from what we have learned. Kuzuryu has a woman called Peko Pekoyama find her as well.”

**“Will do. Your Mastery. Is Enoshima at the palace?”**

“No, she died yesterday. Enoshima was too dangerous to be kept alive. A full statement will be released later today. Prime Minister Ishimaru can I trust you with these orders?”

**“Yes, of course. Your Mastery,”** Taka said with shock. **“The first and last orders will be made clear to everyone. I will gather the press, and I will inform you when I’m about to go live.”**

“Thank you, goodbye, Prime Minister,” Kyoko said as she ended the call.

“Thank you, Kyoko, I mean it,” Makoto said.

“It needed to be done, anyway have you heard from Ikusaba?”

“No, I haven’t, I was going to text her. But I think she needed time to grieve.

Kyoko let out a sigh and put the phone down next to her. “Did I do the right thing?”

“You mean giving the Mukuro a choice over her sister’s fate? Yes, I believe you did make the right call. Look, if Enoshima was sent to prison, you know for a fact that her frame and beautify would spin some peoples heads. Plus people are willing to listen more if it means escaping from prison.”

“So would have you questioned Ikusaba choice if she chooses Enoshima to go to prison?” Kyoko asked.

“No, regardless of what choice Mukuro would make, I would have supported it 100%. Seeing Mukuro yesterday proves she wanted a loving sister all this time. Now she is alone.”

“But she isn’t. You and I will be there for her,” Kyoko replied.

“Do you think she will take us with open arms with all the secrets we have been hiding?”

“Not straight away, but we have made small improvements, which is important.”

Makoto pulled out his phone and sent a text to Mukuro.

“Makoto, do you have any plans to speak to your parents?” Kyoko asked.

“Truth be told, I don’t know. Komaru has been urging me to speak to them. But can my parents cope with the fact that I’ve been alive this whole time? Sure my father could maybe cope. But I think my mother wouldn’t,” Makoto replied with concern in his voice.

“I will stand by your stand. I suspect your mother to give you an ear-bashing, I deserve one as well.”

Makoto began to laugh. “Yeah, we both do deserve one. I’m scared to tell her because I know the ear-bashing will be rough.”

“Frontpage news, Reaper is scared of his mother,” Kyoko chuckled.

“And his Empress,” Makoto replied with a small laugh. “Kyoko, I think you should visit your father. You haven’t seen him in a few months.”

“I know, I’ve been busy with all this mess,” she sighed. “We have been keeping in touch, and he keeps saying the thing to me.”

“That he stood down to early?”

“Yes, but what else could we do. My father was sick, and you saw how bad he was. We had no choice for me to ascend to the throne.”

“At least his health has improved.”

“You say that,” Kyoko sighed. “No doubt, Father is worried about my safety every day.”

Makoto’s phone made a sound, and it was a text from Mukuro. He opened the text and read it. “Kyoko I need to go. Mukuro is ready to talk.”

“Very well, you go then. I still have this paperwork to go through. Taka will be making a live announcement regarding the Despair Core.”

“Right I will watch it if I’m still at Ikusaba’s place.”

10 minutes later

Makoto stood outside Mukuro’s house. It was a small house that Mukuro lived in considering how much money she was making from working for Kyoko. But Mukuro was that of person that was never flashy.

Makoto wouldn’t be surprised if Mukuro is rich by this point by not living in a bigger home.

Makoto knocked on the door, and he waited a few seconds. Mukuro opened the door and walked away.

Makoto let himself in and walked into the living to see Mukuro sitting in her sleeping shorts and t-shirt with her eyes all red. Makoto guessed she had been crying for a very long time.

“Can I make you something?” Makoto asked.

“Don’t be foolish!” Mukuro snapped. “I’m hosting its I who should be asking you that.”

“You are no fit state to play host,” Makoto replied. “Have you had anything to eat?”

“No…not since yesterday I killed my sister.”

“Right then, how about I make you breakfast then?”

“You can cook?” Mukuro said surprised while looking at him.

“Of course I can, as you know, I went overboard when I began dating Kyoko. Trying to protect her wasn’t the only skill I picked up.”

“So you learned how to cook? From who?”

“My mother, of course, I asked how to make stuff. So I was the complete boyfriend, I had an Imperial Princess that deserves to have breakfast in bed.”

Mukuro shook her head. “I prefer it more if you went back to being Reaper. I forgot how much of a dork you can be.”

Makoto let out a small chuckle and headed into the kitchen. Mukuro got up and followed him. She watched him go into the fridge and pull out one egg, a packet of bacon and sausages.

“What are you doing?” Mukuro said stunned.

“I’m whipping you up a British fry up.”

“What?” Mukuro said, confused.

“It’s a thing they do in Britain where grab different things like black pudding, eggs and so on to make breakfast in pubs. Of course, I don’t have the full list to make it a full fry up. But I think this will do the trick to fill you up.”

Makoto got to work making breakfast. He looked inside Mukuro’s breadbin and saw she had half a loaf. He pulled a few slices out and put them in the toaster but didn’t start it.

Mukuro was stunned she didn’t foresee Makoto working in her kitchen to feed her.

“There is something I want to ask you,” Mukuro said.

“Go on,” Makoto replied as he checked on the eggs, bacon and sausages.

“Kirigiri said something to me not too long ago about being concerned about you after the Despair Core is done.”

Makoto froze for a few seconds then he shook his head. “I had no reason to live honestly. After the Despair Core is crushed, I have served my purpose.”

“So Kirigiri’s fears are true,” Mukuro said saddened.

Makoto turned around to face Mukuro. “Look at me. I’m a mess, and I am forced to wear a mask to help me live. I always wear long clothing to hide my scars on my arms from my fight with Togami. I’m no longer the man I used to be, and Kyoko knows this very well.”

“So you want to kill yourself? What about Kirigiri? Me? Komaru? Your parents? Do we no longer matter to you?”

“I never said that.”

“Well, it's implying that you are!”

“I don’t recall you jumping over the moon when I revealed myself to you. So what makes you think my parents will be any different?”

“I was angry that I was lied to all these years, that’s why I wasn’t jumping for joy. I thought we were very best friends.”

“Mukuro, I’ve always tried my best to make sure you would never end up like me even as my time as Reaper. I never stopped caring about you. I didn’t want you to see me like this. A sorry broken mess.”

“Did it not occur to you that I wouldn’t have cared what you looked like as long as you were alive?”

“I did not.”

“See, proven and guilty. We no longer matter to you. It’s all about you and what you think!”

“Stop!” Makoto said, annoyed. “I’ve already got Komaru on my back. I do not need you on my back as well. Honestly Mukuro what do you want from me right now? I can’t go back and change the past trust me if I could I would!”

“I don’t want you to kill yourself after this is all over,” Mukuro said softly. “I want you to live.”

Makoto didn’t reply as he turned his attention back to the breakfast.

“Makoto I don’t have anyone left in my life! Makoto I beg of you…” Mukuro began to cry. “I don’t want to lose you again.”

Makoto turned around and walked forward and wrapped his arms around Mukuro, shocking her.

“I have no intention of dying now,” Makoto said. “After getting an ear-bashing from Komaru. I fear she would follow me into hell and drag me by the ear back to the world of the living. Seriously though. I knew you would be hurting after you killed your sister seeing you this morning has confirmed this. I don’t want to leave you alone in this world. Komaru has made me realised that I need people and people need me. Mukuro I will not leave you this time that is a promise. I will never push you, Komaru or Kyoko away again!”

Mukuro’s eyes widened then she buried her head into Makoto’s shoulder and cried.

30 minutes later

Makoto and Mukuro, who was eating breakfast, were watching the telly. Taka was on the screen, making an official press statement.

**“Hello everyone, good morning to you all. I thank you for coming as quickly as possible. I have spoken to the Empress this morning, and she has issued me orders and these orders will come into effect as soon as they leave my mouth.”**

“What is going on?” Mukuro asked.

“Just watch,” Makoto replied.

**“Byakuya Togami and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu work for the Despair Core, and the Empress has demanded their capture. Kuzuryu has a female friend called Peko Pekoyama. The Empress want her captured as well. They must not leave the country if anyone sees the trio, please proceed with caution and call the police…”**

“Wow,” Mukuro said as she turned down the telly. “Was this Kirigiri’s idea?”

“No it was mine, we can’t leave it any longer. I said this to Kyoko, Togami might try and leave the country, and I will not allow this.”

“Fair enough, I think you pulled the end game trigger.”

“Hopefully, we still don’t know where Togami is, and I doubt we will find him if Kuzuryu doesn’t talk.”

“We will find Togami, I’ve got a feeling in my gut.”

Unknown location

Byakuya was watching Taka’s press conference, and he was fuming with what he heard.

“My assets are getting frozen! I will be poor. NO! NO! NO! I WILL NOT BE POOR! KIRIGIRI AND NAEGI. I WILL END YOU BOTH FOR THIS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	32. The palace is attacked

A day had passed since the national broadcast of Prime Minister Kiyotaka Ishimaru. There had been no arrest of Byakuya, Kuzuryu and Peko. Either the trio were hiding, or they had successfully left the country illegally.

Kyoko had spoken to a few of the other world leaders, including Sonia Neverland Queen of Novoselic about the latter possibility. Sonia was, of course, shocked and disappointed at her former classmate Fuyihiko was with the Despair Core. She did promise, Kyoko, that justice would be brought to Fuyuhiko if he was in Novoselic.

It was the early hours of the morning. Kyoko was fast asleep in her bedroom. However, her sleep was brought to a quick end when the palace alarms awoke her.

Kyoko opened her eyes slowly then got up. But her eyes widened as she soon realised that the palace was getting under attacked. She jumped out of bed and went into her bedside drawer and pulled out a gun.

Then she heard the palace phone ring in her private quarters she ran into that room and looked at the screen. It was the police that was phoning.

**“Your Majesty,”** Said a female voice. **“The palace alarm has gone off. Is everything ok?”**

“I’m not sure, I’ve just woken up, no one has come to see me,” Kyoko said. Then she had gunshots in the distance. “I can hear gunshots. We are under attack.”

**“Understood we have officers going to the palace as I speak. I will get more. Please keep yourself save, Your Majesty.”**

The call ended, and Kyoko dropped the phone in horror as someone shot the door handle a few times. Kyoko quickly shook her head and ran towards a wall to hide.

“There is no bodyguards to save you now, bitch!” A male voice said as he opened the door. “They are all too busy dealing with my crew. You are all alone, and you will die.”

“Not on my watch,” said another voice that Kyoko knew it belonged to Makoto. She heard a gunshot and watched the man fall into the room dead.

Makoto ran into the room with his mask on. He was wearing slippers, shorts and a t-shirt that covered his whole body and arms.

“Kyoko are you alright?” Makoto said as he ran over to Kyoko.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Kyoko replied.

“Good you stay here, I need to help the guards hold off the attack. Are the police coming?”

“Yes they phone, and they are sending over a force as we speak.”

“Good,” Makoto said as he turned around to face the door. “Stay here.” He walked towards the door.”

“Makoto,” Kyoko said. Makoto stopped at the door. “Come back to me alive.”

“Will…”

There was a gunshot, and a bullet crashed into the eye area of the mask. Kyoko bolted towards the down and pulled Makoto back as the pair fell to the ground.

“MAKOTO!” Kyoko screamed as she hurried to see his face. She saw his hazel eyes undamaged as the bullet broke the mask for each eye.”

“I’m fine,” Makoto said, shocked. “I can’t believe I was stupid there. I shouldn’t have stood at the edge of the door.”

Kyoko reached into the mask and pulled out some shards of the mask. “Stay still. You could damage your eyes if they shards are left unchecked.”

“There isn’t time for that!” Makoto replied as he fought her off and stood up. “The guy who shot at me is still out there. Now I need to think.”

“How about Ikusaba? I can phone her.”

“You could but-“

“You don’t want to see her hurt,” Kyoko sighed.

Makoto dropped to his knees, confusing Kyoko as he crawled to the door. He poked his head out of the door for a few seconds saw a guy aiming a gun at the door.

“Good,” Makoto said. “The guy is focused on the upper half of the door and never noticed me sticking my head out.” He got his gun ready and quickly stuck his head and arm out of the door and took a shot.

Luck was on Makoto’s side as he got a direct hit on the guy as he fell to the floor dead. Makoto stood up and turned to look at Kyoko. He gave her a small nod and left the room.

Kyoko quickly ran into her bedroom and grabbed her phone. She called Mukuro. There was no way she was allowing Makoto to handle this all by himself. He and the bodyguards need all the backup they can get before the police arrive.

**“Kirigiri,”** Mukuro yawned. **“Why are you phoning me at this time in the morning?”**

“Ikusaba the palace is under attack. Makoto has had his mask around his eyes shot up. He is fine, but he is trying to help the bodyguards repeal the attack-“

**“I’m on my way!”** Mukuro said quickly. **“Have you any backup coming?”**

“The police are on route as we speak.”

**“Right keep safe Kirigiri!”**

The call ended as Kyoko prayed for Makoto’s safety as she heard multiple gunshots in the distance. She ran back into her private quarters. Then she saw six bodyguards flood the room then she saw Makoto appear holding his right shoulder it appeared he got shot.

“Your Majesty,” said a bodyguard. There were too many of them. We had to retreat to here.”

“It was my idea,” Makoto said. “Togami or Kuzuryu must have spent a fucking ton of money to get the men and equipment to attack the palace. Which means two things, they had enough money to make the attack or one or both of them put money together to launch this attack.”

“Your shoulder is far important,” Kyoko replied.

“Forget about me your survival is our top priority. Get into the bedroom, Your Majesty and I will take no for an answer.”

“I will stay here!” Kyoko replied. “I will not be a coward and flee when all of you are trying to protect my life.”

“I don’t have time for this crap! Kyoko do it right now!”

An explosion went off, shocking everyone in the room.

“They are bombing the palace!” One of the bodyguards said, annoyed. “How dare they scumbags.” The guard ran out of the room and was gunned down.

Makoto turned around and walked over to Kyoko and forcefully pushed her back into the bedroom. “Stay here!” He closed the door and turned around to face the guards. “No matter what happens, we will not fall! Right everyone take cover.”

Makoto and the other five guards took cover and waited for the enemies to arrive. Much to Makoto’s horror, he saw a grenade get thrown into the room.

“Grenade! Everyone get down!” Makoto shouted.

However, one of the bodyguards had a different idea and jumped forward from his cover and landed stomach first onto the grenade.

“FOR THE EMPIRE!” The bodyguard shouted as the grenade blew up, killing him while keeping the explosion contained.

“Fuck…” Makoto whispered. “We won’t last if they continue to throw grenades in.”

Makoto began to think of ways how to get out of this tight spot until he could hear gunshots taking place from a distance.

“It’s the police!” Makoto said relief. “Once the police have got a foothold. We will help them and surround the enemy try and keep one alive so we can interrogate them.”

Makoto and the four other bodyguards began to hear more gunshots take place. It had turned all-out war within the place.

“YOUR MAJESTY!” A woman shouted.

“That voice…” Makoto said, shocked. “Mukuro?”

Mukuro fought her way through the goons and reached Kyoko’s private quarters with two handguns in both hands as gunshots continued to be heard in the background.

Mukuro saw Makoto with his broken mask. “How is Kirigiri?”

“She is fine,” Makoto said.

“Good,” Mukuro replied, then she looked at the four bodyguards around the room. “You four on me, we are ending this. Reaper you stay here and protect the empress.”

“I can fight!” Makoto replied.

“No your shoulder is in bad shape, stay here!” Mukuro said firmly. “Right men on me.”

Mukuro turned around and ran out of the room as the four bodyguards followed her to end this war.

Makoto went over to Kyoko’s bedroom door. “Why did you phone her?” He asked, annoyed.

“Because we needed all the help we can get,” Kyoko said from the other side of the door. “How was Ikusaba?”

“Not a scratch on here, she fought her way through here like it was nothing. Sometimes I’m convinced she is the ultimate soldier or something.”

“Well, she did join the army after all when we all left Hope’s Peak three years. How is your shoulder?”

“I will live,” Makoto replied. “I will need to phone Soda and Tsumki as soon as possible once we get out of this mess.”

Makoto and Kyoko could hear the gunshots dying down then it became complete silence.

A few seconds later, Mukuro came back. “Your Majesty. The palace is secured most of the enemies have died. We have kept some alive for questioning.”

Kyoko opened the door and was amazed that Mukuro was spotless. “Take me to these traitors,” she said coldly.

Mukuro led Kyoko and Makoto the meeting room. But along the way, the walls were covered in blood and on the floor bodies were on the floor lifeless ally and foes alike.

When Kyoko entered the meeting room, she saw six police offers all aiming their handguns at three men. Two were relaxed and not giving anything away. But the third man was shaking.

“Tell me who paid you all to launch an attack on me and I will allow you three to alive,” Kyoko said emotionless.

“Fuck you bitch!” One of the men said. “You won’t scare us!”

Kyoko looked at Mukuro. “Hand me the gun Ikusaba.” Mukuro handed one of her guns to Kyoko, and she watched the empress shoot the guy who spoke in the head, killing him on the spot. “Now, I will not repeat myself. Who paid you two?”

“Kill me if you want, I will not betray the boss!” Said the other man.

Kyoko shot the guy in the head, killing him. “So what about you?” She said, pointing the gun at the last guy who was shaking more than he was previously. “Speak or die!”

“It was F-Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu!” The nervous man said as he fell to his knees. “Please don’t kill me. I needed the money to pay for my daughter's eye operation. Kuzuryu was getting paid by a guy called Togami to get you killed.”

“Are you part of the Yakuza?” Kyoko asked.

“Yes, a secret one! Kuzuryu said that our time would come once you were dead. But I was only in it for the money.”

“Where can I find Kuzuryu?” Kyoko asked.

“He has a secret Yakuza hideout in the middle of town, but I don’t know his home address.

Kyoko let out a sigh of disappointment. “Police take this man away and get information out of him. Right now, I have more important stuff to do. If this man is telling the truth about his daughter, I will pay for his daughter’s operation.”

The man let out a gasp of surprise as he saw dragged to his feet and dragged out of the door.

Makoto folded his arms. “Why did you not get the information out of him?”

“Because like I said I have more important things to attend you,” Kyoko replied, looking at him. “I have a palace to look at and see what needs to be fixed. I need to phone Tsumiki and Soda to get you healed up and repair your mask. The police can do the easy job.”

“But we could have got the location of Kuzuryu’s hideout!” Makoto replied, annoyed.

“Ikusaba will be leading the attack on that hideout once that man speaks. Until then Makoto you will be on the sidelines recovering! This is my order to you!”

Makoto looked away in anger. “Yes, Your Majesty!”

“Ikusaba,” Kyoko said softly. “Are you fine with this order?”

“Yes, of course, Kirigiri,” Mukuro nodded. “As soon as the man spills the beans on the location. I will head there and see what I can find.”

“Thank you, Ikusaba.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	33. Gun vs Sword

Not even 12 hours had passed since the palace was attacked. Mukuro was sitting in her car just outside a building that believed to house Fuyuhiko’s secret Yakuza hideout.

It was about 2 pm, and it had been quite a day for Mukuro. But she was raring to go and raid this place.

The man that was taken to the police station answered all questions given to him by the officers, and this reported back to Kyoko. The empress demanded the place to be raided.

So Mukuro got her orders, and here she was. Mukuro looked on to see police officers, roughly 10 in total. Break the door down to the building and storm in. Mukuro got out of her car and quickly followed suit.

Mukuro began to hear gunfire and quickly joined the fight. She ran down a small hallway until she reached the club room and her eyes widened in disbelief. There were only five officers left, and they were trying to fight two Yakuza goons and Peko who was wearing a black suit, and she was cutting down the officers with her sword.

Mukuro quickly took out the two Yakuza goons, killing them both as Peko move as fast as lightning and took out two more officers.

_‘This is going to be rough,’_ Mukuro thought. “Men pull back and retreat!” She ordered. “Go and call for backup. I will take this woman on.”

“No!” Said one of the officers. “We must protect this country and our empress.”

That was his last words as Peko sliced through the man with ease.

Mukuro aimed at Peko and took a shot. But much to the former’s shock Peko sliced the bullet in two. Then she set her sights on Mukuro.

“You two get out of here now!” Mukuro ordered the last two remaining officers as she dodged Peko’s sword swing. “Call for back NOW!”

The two officers ran out of the room to call for backup while Mukuro skipped backwards to create distance between herself and Peko.

“Pekoyama, we can do this the easy way or the hard way,” Mukuro said, raising her gun to aim at Peko.

“Easy way it is then,” Peko said emotionless as she raised her sword.

“Look, I don’t want to hurt you, tell me where Kuzuryu is, and I promise you that no harm will come to you.”

“I will not give up my Master’s location. I will not let you KILL HIM!” Peko rushed at Mukuro with a speed that the latter struggled to keep up with.

“You do not need to be a slave to him,” Mukuro replied. “You can be free from his clutches.”

Peko stopped and looked at Mukuro, confused. “I’m not his slave, and he does not treat me like one. I am his loyal bodyguard, and he has been my Master since we were little kids. I must protect him even if it means giving up my own life.”

“Fuck sake you sound like Reaper!” Mukuro said disgustedly. “Not giving a shit about your own lives.”

“But you are the same, are you not?” Peko said. “You swore your life to the ruler of this country? A few weeks ago, Kirigiri was opening a brand new lab and how you rushed to save her taking a knife in the back. When she was under attack, remember that?”

“I was protecting a friend,” Mukuro replied. “You are protecting a monster.”

Peko’s eye narrowed, and she bolted towards Mukuro, and she managed to hit the latter. But thankfully for Mukuro, she managed to dodge in time for the sword grace the left side of her hip.

Mukuro managed to take a shot, and it graced Peko’s left cheek on her face.

“You are going to run out of bullets at some point, and then I win!” Peko said as she took a few steps back and went into a defensive pose as blood ran down her left cheek.

_‘She is right. I need to think of a plan,’_ Mukuro thought. _‘I could always try and use my fists?’_

“You know it’s a shame,” Peko said. “You could have been useful to the Master. Your abilities have earned my respect. Shame that you choose the wrong side.”

“The wrong side?!” Mukuro growled. “Your side was trying to kill the ruler of this country, and for what? So all of you can get your sick, selfish desires? No thanks, I value hard work and friendship. All of you are fucking cowards, who don’t dare to face Kirigiri face to face.”

“If my Master allowed me, I would storm into the imperal palace and kill your ruler there and then, but he won’t allow it. Because he knew I would be dead.”

“Getting a woman to do a man’s job, eh? Kuzuryu doesn’t sound much of a man to me. I think he is scared of Kirigiri. I mean you are his bodyguard, he is hiding behind a woman to protect himself.”

“Master can look after himself. But I love him, and I will not let anything bad happen to him as long as I can draw breath.”

“You love him? But he is an evil monster!”

“I don’t care, I have loved him as long as I can remember, I will not fail him…I can’t! Now prepare to die!”

Peko ran towards to Mukuro, the latter quickly raised her gun and took a shot. Peko stopped and cut the bullet in half. But she didn’t expect a gun to come flying at her and hit her straight on the forehead. Peko took a few seconds to recover, but by then, it was too late.

Mukuro charged forward and tackled Peko to the ground, causing her to drop the sword. The two women began to battle on the ground as they laid punches into each other. But slowly, Mukuro began to get the upper hand as her experience from fist to fist fighting during her time in the army became vital.

Mukuro managed to get on top of Peko and began to hammer on the latter’s face at this point Peko’s glasses were on the floor broken.

“Give up!” Mukuro demanded. “I will stop hitting you if you do.”

“Never!” Peko replied as she continued to struggle.

Mukuro shook her head and laid one final blow on Peko’s face knocking the latter out cold. Mukuro began to breathe heavily as he got of Peko and laid on the floor next to the latter.

“Fuck sake you are tough,” Mukuro said laughing. “I haven’t had a good fight like that since my time in the army. You only knew how to use a sword, and that was your downfall.” Mukuro began to shake her head. “Look at me talking to a woman that I’ve just knocked out.”

Mukuro picked herself up and looked around the room and let out a sigh. “So many good officers didn’t have to die today. I swear their deaths will not be in vain!” Mukuro faced her face and saw blood on it.

Then she began to search the building and soon came across the manager's office where she found a mobile phone sitting on a disk ringing.

Mukuro picked up the phone, and her eyes widened. Fuyuhiko was phoning. This phone must belong to Peko. Mukuro answered the phone but didn’t talk as her eyes were glued to a computer screen that was on.

**“Peko are you there? Fucking speak to me, woman. You’re making me worried! Have you deleted everything from that computer yet?”** Fuyuhiko said in a panic.

“Your personal servant has been knocked out I’m afraid to say,” Mukuro said emotionless as she looked at the computer screen to see important information on Fuyuhiko’s plans. “Looking to take over Japan are we?”

**“Who the fuck is this? I swear to fuck I will end you!”**

“I will end your servent,” Mukuro replied.

**“Peko has a fucking name, and it’s not servent! Now tell who you are!”**

“My name is not important. Let’s just say I work for Kirigiri.”

There were silences on Fuyuhiko’s end. Then he finally spoke. **“Let Peko go, and I will tell you where Togami is.”**

“Nope, I will speak to Kirigiri first. You try anything dirty, and Pekoyama’s life will end. Do I make myself clear?” Mukuro said. She had no desire to hurt Peko, so Mukuro hoped that Fuyuhiko would come along.

**“Crystal.”**

“Very good, we will be in touch. Goodbye.” Mukuro said as she ended the call and began to unearth more of Fuyuhiko’s future plans on the computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	34. Unlikely respect

Peko slowly opened her eyes, and she found herself inside a prison cell, memories of her fight with Mukuro began to rush in her head as she groaned that she lost.

“Master, forgive me,” Peko said.

“Kuzuryu is worried about you,” Makoto said, leaning against a wall looking at Peko.

Peko shot up and narrowed her eyes. “You’re a creep! Watching a woman while she is unconscious.”

“A creep, huh? That’s a new one,” he replied. “You should consider yourself lucky. I haven’t strapped a shock bracelet on you. Maybe I should change my mind on that.”

Peko didn’t reply as she focused on finding a way out and escape where ever she was.

“You know Pekoyama. Nothing is stopping me for luring Kuzuryu into a trap so I can kill him if I told him you were in danger.”

“What do you want?” Peko asked.

“You know what I want!” Makoto said, annoyed. “Do not play dumb with me!”

“Togami? I will tell you where he lives if you let me and Master live.”

“You are not in a position to bargain Pekoyama! You and Kuzuryu will get what is coming to both of you. That is a promise.”

The door opened with Kyoko and Mukuro walking in.

“Ah good, you’re up,” Kyoko said, looking at Peko. “How are you feeling?”

“Do not treat her like a friend!” Makoto said, annoyed. “She is the enemy!”

“Makoto, let me handle things my way or I will ask you to leave. Do I make myself clear?” Kyoko said, looking at Makoto narrowing her eyes.

Makoto shook his head. “Whatever.”

Kyoko turned her head towards Peko. “How are you?”

Peko refused to talk, and she stared emotionless at the trio.

“Would you like to speak to Kuzuryu?” Kyoko asked.

Peko’s eyes lit up for a few seconds, but that was more than enough to give away her feelings.

“I would take that as a yes,” Kyoko said. “Ikusaba hand Pekoyama her phone.”

Mukuro took Peko’s phone out of her pocket and walked up to the cell and put her hand through the bar.

“Take it,” Mukuro said.

Peko didn’t move. She didn’t trust anyone.

Mukuro pulled her hand out from the cell and began to phone Kuzuryu and put the call on loudspeaker.

**“Hello? Is Peko alright?”** Fuyuhiko said with concern in his voice.

“Master!” Peko said quickly.

**“Peko? Thank fuck I can hear your voice. Are you ok?”**

“I’m fine Master. I’m sorry that I failed you.”

**“Peko, Peko, Peko, I told you not to leave, but you fucking went regardless of what I said. The stuff on that hard drive was not worth you getting captured.”**

“Forgive me,” Peko sighed as she hung her head in shame.

**“It sounds like you are on loudspeaker… Who is in the room?”**

“The person you most want dead of course,” Kyoko replied.

**“Kirigiri…I swear if you hurt Peko I’ll-“**

“You’ll do what exactly?” Kyoko said, cutting Fuyuhiko off. “Be angry at the woman you love is in danger? What earns you that right when you have been trying to kill me for the past five years? If you are comfortable killing me, then I should kill a person you care about. I think that is fair, don’t you agree?”

**“I’m sorry. Please don’t hurt her. Peko has nothing to do with this she is my bodyguard, if I hadn’t gotten involved with Enoshima, then Peko would be clean.”**

“Bullshit!” Makoto said, annoyed. “Pekoyama would have gotten her hands dirty anyway if you had got the Yakuza stuff going.”

**“That voice? Reaper or should I say Makoto Naegi. I can’t believe someone like you could be such a monster.”**

“Care to explain what you mean with those words?”

**“We never saw you as a threat, even back at school. You were so pathetic. You tried to so hard to protect Kirigiri and yet you failed big time when she opened up that new school years ago. She had to take care of herself. But Togami broke you, and you became a monster.”**

“Indeed I am a monster, but I’m only a monster, so other people don’t need to be. I stop people from making those mistakes I made, so they don’t end up like me. I will admit I can never atone for what I’ve done in my past. But my only resolve now is to ensure Kyoko is safe and Togami is…well burned.”

**“Burned? Oh yeah, Togami told me what he did to you, I got a good chuckle from it. So did Enoshima.”**

“I’ll get a good chuckle when I’m going to torture Pekoyama.”

“Makoto enough!” Kyoko said, bored. “Kuzuryu let’s make a deal. You turn yourself to the police and tell us where Togami is, and I will ensure Pekoyama is let go unharmed.”

“I refuse!” Makoto snapped. “Pekoyama killed good people!”

**“Put Peko on the Witness Protect Program, and you have a deal,”** Fuyuhiko said. **“Tell the authorities that I forced Peko into becoming my bodyguard, and she had no choice but to serve me or I would kill her.”**

“Master, I refuse!” Peko said quickly. “I will not-“

**“Peko will you shut the fuck up and listen to me!”** Fuyuhiko replied, and he let out a sigh. **“Look Peko ever since we were kids and you were adopted into my family. You were given the role as my bodyguard, which I found unfair because I wanted you to live Peko not as my bodyguard, but as yourself someone who is free. I never wanted you to get your hands covered in blood. I never wanted you to get involved in this shit. But you kept insisting, and you wore me down. I was weak, I should have been stronger, and this time, regardless of what you may say. YOU will listen to your final order given by me.”**

Peko began to shake her head in horror as tears began to form around her eyes. “Master, please don’t do this! You can still achieve your dream of ruling Japan. I am your sword I will-“

**“It’s over Peko!”** Fuyuhiko growled. **“If you get yourself killed, trust me, I will find you in hell.”** Fuyuhiko let out another sigh. **“Peko, I want you to go into the program and forget about me.”**

“Fuyuhiko I love you!” Peko said hoping that would change his tune.

**“Peko I love you as well. But that won’t change my mind. Please live for me Peko, live for yourself and be a free woman and not someone's bodyguard. Please do this for me Peko as it’s my final order to you.”**

“Yes, Master,” Peko said as tears ran down her face. She knew she was never going to see Fuyuhiko ever again.

“Kuzuryu,” Kyoko said. “We have a deal, I will have Peko Pekoyama killed, and her new identity will be safe. Now start talking.”

**“Togami lives up northward from town, and grass fields surround his house. It’s a small old looking white house, and it gives the false impression that the house belongs to a farmer or an old couple.”**

Makoto left the room straight away as he began to get things ready.

“I see, interesting Togami must have wanted to avoid us that badly, he would live in a house, that doesn’t match the size of his ego.”

**“I think he hates living there, but you know whatever saves his skin. Hey, Peko.”**

“Yes, Master?” Peko replied, wiping her tears.

**“Thank you for everything. I love you, Peko Pekoyama. Please take care.”**

“I love you Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu,” Peko said as she burst into tears again.

**“Goodbye, Peko.”**

The phone call ended.

“What now?” Mukuro asked Kyoko as she put the phone away.

“I will make a few calls to get Pekoyama into the Witness Protection Program. Then we will go after Togami,” Kyoko replied then she left the room.

Mukuro looked at Peko as the latter was trying to cope not seeing Fuyuhiko ever again.

“Pekoyama, this won’t mean much right now,” Mukuro said. “But I wanted to tell you that you have earned my respect for being my toughest fight yet.”

Peko looked at Mukuro, confused.

“The way you moved with your sword, and the manner of speed you managed to cut my bullets in half was outstanding. You did make me have to think very quickly in how to defeat you, and this was a first for me. If things were different, I would have enjoyed having you as a sparring partner.”

“Same too,” Peko said, shaking her head. “I would have learned how to throw a good punch if I learned from you.”

“I’m sure I could learn a thing or two from you,” Mukuro replied. “I want to learn how to use a knife for CQC purposes.”

“Close quarter combat,” Peko said. “That’s one of my biggest weaknesses as you exploited.”

“We could always train with each other?” Mukuro said.

Peko looked at Mukuro, the offer was exciting, but she didn’t trust the latter.

“Look, we both have something in common,” Mukuro sighed. “We both served people, to you, it was Kuzyuryu, and for me, it was my sister. We can learn more from each other’s fighting styles. What do you say?”

“I will think about it,” Peko said, putting her head down.

“That’s good enough for me,” Mukuro said. “I’ll need to go and get ready to take down Togami. That bastard is in for a rude surprise!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	35. Flashback VI The day Reaper was born

Two years ago

Two years had passed since Kyoko had an attempted on her life while she opened the new school. Since then she had become Empress of Japan as her father stepped down due to poor health.

Makoto meanwhile had returned to his old self, the Makoto that everyone knew and loved. One that was less serious and less overprotective over Kyoko. But his past failings was always a constant reminder, and he continued to work to keep his fitness and sharpness up if he was ever needed to protect Kyoko.

It had become official that Kyoko and Makoto were dating and as such, Makoto couldn’t take on a regular job. He instead travelled the country on official tours or even visited different countries.

Kyoko and Makoto were sitting in Kyoko’s private quarters as the pair were watching the TV. It was a rubbish day outside with high winds and rain battering down hard.

“I wonder how Mukuro is doing?” Makoto said randomly.

“You miss her, don’t you?” Kyoko replied, turning her head to face Makoto.

“Yeah, I do, I miss all of my friends that I made during my time at school, but I do worry for Mukuro a lot more I will admit.”

“Because she chose to join the army as a career choice?”

“Well yeah,” Makoto said, looking at Kyoko. “I’m worried that she will need to leave the country and get into a war and get seriously hurt or worse die.”

“I think you should have more faith in Ikusaba. I think she would upset if she heard you say that.”

“I know she would be,” Makoto sighed. “But she is too young to die. She is free from her sister, and all I want is for Mukuro to enjoy life to the fullest, not dodging death and bullets.”

“Would it comfort you if I asked Ikusaba to be my personal bodyguard?”

Makoto’s eyes lit up. “Seriously?”

“Yes, I will admit, the mere thought of Ikusaba being on a battlefield saddens me, thankfully we are not at war, but who knows what will happen in the future. Plus we have the Despair Core roaming around. I think it would be better if we had Ikusaba by our side.”

Makoto broke out one of the biggest smiles that Kyoko ever saw, and it melted her heart.

“Kyoko thank you, I mean it!” Makoto said, smiling.

Kyoko smiled back, and she leaned over and kissed Makoto on the cheek.

Makoto began to blush, which caused Kyoko to laugh a little.

“After all this time, you still blush,” she said warmly.

“Well yeah, I’m dating a beautiful woman who happens to leader of this country,” Makoto said sheepishly. “It still throws me off from time to time. But I wouldn’t change it, I love you, Kyoko.”

“I love you too, Makoto.”

The mood was ruined when Makoto’s phone made a sound.

“I wonder who is texting me,” Makoto said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the text. “Huh? It’s a random number.”

“It will be one of those fake insurance companies,” Kyoko said, rolling her eyes.

“No, it’s…well it sounds like a text for help. The person knows my name, and they have asked me to meet at an abandoned warehouse soon. They have given me the address as well.”

“I smell a trap,” Kyoko said, narrowing her eyes. “Give me the number and the address.”

Makoto gave her the number and the address. Kyoko looked up the address, and it appeared to be the abandoned warehouse so whoever text Makoto was truthful of that front.

“I think you’re overreacting Kyoko,” Makoto said, trying to relax his girlfriend's fears. “It could be one of our former classmates.”

“If that were the case, they would have added their name to the text.”

“True,” Makoto said, standing up. “But I’m going out to see who it is.”

“At least text them to ask who it is,” Kyoko said standing up as well.

Makoto text back and a few seconds later he got a reply. “Your former classmate,” he said. “See Kyoko, I told you.”

“I forbid you to go. It’s a trap. I know it is!”

“Trap or not, you know me, Kyoko. I will never leave anyone hanging. I will text you when I get to the factory and let you know who it is.”

Makoto left the room while Kyoko grew concerned, but then she remembers she still had the address on a search bar on her phone. She thought of an idea.

10 mins later

Makoto arrived at the abandoned warehouse since he was now 20 years old. He was able to get a driving licence and get a car which he was grateful for. Kyoko offered him a car, but he wasn’t going to drive an expensive car. So he got a cheap car which he liked granted it stood out compared to the other cars within palace gardens.

“So this is the place, huh?” Makoto said as he got out of the car. “I need to be ready for anything.”

He walked over to the door and pushed it open. He wanted through a corridor and knew this place hadn’t been used in years.

“Who would want to meet in a place like that?” Makoto said quietly as he reached a big room which housed its production line. Makoto’s eyes widened when he saw Byakuya standing in the room. “Togami?”

“Ah Naegi, I’m glad you got my text and came,” Byakuya said, letting out a big sigh afterwards. “I was beginning to panic.”

Makoto walked over to Byakuya. “It’s unlike you to panic Togami, how come you couldn’t tell me it was you?”

“I’ve become paranoid that people are reading every one of my texts. I have made a big mistake, and I was hoping you could help me.”

“Sure, what’s up?” Makoto replied.

“I’ve…” Byakuya said then stopping to shake his head. “I’ve made the stupid mistake in joining with the Despair Core, and I want out.”

Makoto’s eyes narrowed. “You’ve done what?” He said, annoyed.

“Naegi, please,” Byakuya said quickly. “I know I’ve fucked up. I didn’t realise what the group was about until they tried to kill Kirigiri. I’ve been looking for ways to get out, and this is the best one I’ve thought of.”

“What! You think asking me to help you out will get you out of this mess?” Makoto said disgustedly.

“Yes,” Byakuya nodded. “I have notes and plans what the Despair Core is up to if you can secure my safety. I can provide you with papers and other things that the awful group have planned. Think of it this way Naegi. You help me. You protect Kirigiri’s life once and for all. I know who their leader is.”

“Alright,” Makoto said, dropping his guard. “What do you need exactly? And who is the leader?”

Byakuya began to nod slowly. “Junko Enoshima is the leader.”

“Enoshima?” Makoto said, shocked.

“Yes, it’s a shock. Have you deleted that text from your phone?”

“No, I haven’t,” Makoto replied as he took out his phone. “Should I delete it?”

Byakuya didn’t reply, he grabbed Makoto’s phone out of the latter’s hands and threw it away.

“What-“ Makoto said before he got punched hard in the stomach. He fell to the ground holding his belly as a knee crashed into his face sending backwards and he fell on his back.

“You are too soft for your own good Naegi,” Byakuya said with a small chuckle as he began to kick Makoto all over.

Makoto began to protective himself, but he wasn’t fast enough to guess where Byakuya would strike next.

Byakuya began to stamp down hard on Makoto’s ankles. The latter tried to kick back, but Byakuya managed to dodge each attack and continued to stamp Makoto’s ankles so that the latter couldn’t walk.

Byakuya then to jump on Makoto’s chest crushing the latter’s insides as he struggled to breathe. Then Byakuya took a kick at Makoto’s wrists, and he was done. Byakuya looked down and saw Makoto was in massive pain.

“Now the final touch,” Byakuya laughed. He pulled Makoto’s hoodie off, leaving the former better access to Makoto’s throat. He pulled a small bottle from his inside jacket pocket and unscrewed the lid and pour the liquid onto Makoto’s throat.

Makoto’s eyes lit up and let out a roar of pain.

“How do you like some acid?” Byakuya laughed as he pours some of it over Makoto’s face.

Makoto quickly closed his mouth and eyes as he pulled his arms over his face. But Byakuya kicked the former’s arms away and continued to pour acid on Makoto’s face. But he avoids Makoto’s eyes out of pity.

The bottled emptied and Byakuya pulled out a second bottled and poured it all over Makoto’s head and burned all of Makoto’s hair away.

“Kirigiri won’t like an ugly bald fucker as a boyfriend, will she?” Byakuya laughed as he threw away the second bottle.

The pain was getting to be too much for Makoto as he was struggling to hang on.

“But I guess that won’t matter,” Byakuya continued. “I’ve set this place to blow up in five minutes. So it’s been nice knowing you Naegi, I promise you will see your empress in the afterlife soon enough.”

Byakuya ran out of the laughing.

Makoto couldn’t move. He was in pain and struggled to breathe as the acid did a number on his throat. His lungs had to be damaged.

“Togami,” Makoto said as he managed to roll onto his stomach. “You…will…pay…”

Makoto began to crawl through sheer will power and hate, but he knew he wouldn’t make it to the front door.

“I’m….going…to die,” Makoto said as he began to cry. “Kyoko…I’m sorry.”

Makoto stopped moving and accepted his fate. He closed his eyes and waited for the end.

“MAKOTO!”

Makoto opened his eyes and saw Kyoko and a bodyguard rushing over toward him.

Kyoko’s eyes lit up in horror as she put a hand over her mouth.

“Kyoko…run…building is….going to…blow up.”

Kyoko shook her head and looked at her bodyguard. “Pick him up now. We need to leave!”

The bodyguard picked Makoto up, and the trio left the building just in time as the building exploded.

“Your Majesty!” A bodyguard shouted, who stood outside. He grabbed Kyoko by the arm and launched her forward to ensure she wasn’t caught in the blast.

The bodyguard who held Makoto rushed to the car while the other bodyguard quickly led Kyoko to the car and opened the door.

Kyoko got in and rushed to get the door on the other side open so the bodyguard could slide Makoto’s ruined body in. Makoto’s head laid on Kyoko’s lap, and Kyoko felt like throwing up. But she remained strong not for herself but for Makoto as well.

The two bodyguards jumped into the front seats.

“Hospital, Your Majesty?” One of the bodyguard asked.

“No, go straight to the palace!” Kyoko said quickly as she pulled out her phone and made a call. “Come on, answer Tsumiki.”

**“Hello Your Majesty,”** Mikan said. **“How can-“**

“How quickly can you come to the palace!” Kyoko said quickly.

**“I can be there within 10 minutes.”**

“Good. Get to the palace NOW!” Kyoko ended the call.

“Kyo…ko,” Makoto said weakly.

Kyoko looked down.

“Please…kill me…”

“Makoto, don’t you dare!” Kyoko said as tears formed around her eyes. “Tell me who done this?!”

“Togami.”

Kyoko froze and didn’t say anything for the rest of the trip as the car arrived at the palace.

At the same time, the two bodyguards were getting Makoto’s body out of the car. Mikan arrived as she rushed into the palace grounds and jumped out of her car and froze when she saw what was happening.

Kyoko rushed over to Mikan.

“Your Majesty, what has happened?” Mikan said.

“No time to explain follow me,” Kyoko said as she rushed back over to Makoto. “Put Makoto into an empty room with a bed.”

The bodyguards carried Makoto into the palace with Kyoko and Mikan following close behind. They reached an empty bedroom, and the bodyguards put Makoto on a bed.

Mikan finally got a good look, and she was horrified by what she saw.

“Tsumiki,” Kyoko said firmly. “Can you treat Makoto?”

“I don’t know if I can… I would need to get the right supplies. Naegi looks like he was burned by acid.”

“What do you need?”

“First off we need to get Naegi’s top off and put water on his face and neck. We need to wash away all the chemicals.”

“Let…me….die,” Makoto said weakly.

Mikan began to rub her head. “Naegi’s lungs are badly damaged by the sound of it. I think he may struggle to breathe in the future. But I won’t know for sure until we can clean him up. Do you have any protective gloves?”

Kyoko shook her head. “I can’t believe this is happening. I will get the water, bodyguards leave this room at once and look for any gloves.”

“Wait!” Mikan said. “Wash your hands all of you get those chemicals off your hands. Do that first.”

The bodyguards left the room straight away with Kyoko following them.

“Naegi,” Mikan said softly as she looked up and down at his body. “Please tell me what happened.”

“Doesn’t…matter…please kill me…I’m in so much pain,” Makoto said weakly.

“You are not going to die!” Mikan said firmly. “I will not let that happen. Not on my watch! Now please tell me what happened.”

“Togami, pour acid all over me….then stamped down on my ankles and wrists…”

“Right,” Mikan said, shaking her head. “This is going to take a while.”

A few hours later

Makoto was all cleaned, and his face, wrist and ankles were all bandaged up nothing were broken, but he was covered in bruises. Makoto was lying on a bed sleeping with an oxygen mask over his face. Mikan had left the palace with a bodyguard to get all the equipment she needed to fix Makoto up.

Kyoko and Mikan were sitting next to Makoto to ensure he was as comfortable as possible.

However, two pressing concerns remained at large on Kyoko’s mind. The first one was Makoto’s breathing. He couldn’t be tied to a breathing machine all his life and needed to be mobile.

The second problem was how Kyoko would explain this to Makoto’s family. She hadn’t spoken to them yet.

Kyoko rubbed her face. “Argh! How am I going to fix this? Makoto needs a way to move about with being tied to an oxygen machine!”

Mikan shook her head. She felt pretty useless; she didn’t have any ideas. “I’m sorry, Your Majesty. I don’t have any ideas.”

“No it’s fine Tsumiki, you have done more than enough,” Kyoko said, smiling at Mikan. “I wish we knew someone who could build something…” Kyoko paused, and she and Mikan stared at each other.

“Soda!” They both said at the same time.

Kyoko pulled her phone out of her pocket and began to phone Soda.

**“Hello, Your Majesty, how can I be a service?”** Kazuichi said.

“Soda, we have a massive problem. Makoto was involved in an attack, and he is in a rough state. I need to know if you could build a mobile device that would allow him to breath?”

**“What…what happened?”** Kazuichi said horrified.

“Acid was poured onto Makoto’s lungs, and he is struggling to breathe from what Tsumiki has said.”

Unknown to Kyoko and Mikan, Makoto was awake being woken up by the talking, but he kept his eyes close to listen to the conversation.

**“Is she still there? If so, can you hand me over to her so I can get a better idea?”**

“Of course,” Kyoko replied, and she put the phone on loudspeaker. “You are on loudspeaker Soda. Tsumiki go on and explain the situation.”

Mikan nodded. “Hello Soda, Naegi’s lungs are damaged, and he needs an oxygen machine to help him breathe. Otherwise, I think he will struggle to move around.”

**“Right…hmmm… I could build Naegi a mask that would pump air into his face. But there would be a problem with that.”**

“Which is?” Kyoko asked.

**“Naegi’s face would be sealed in that mask for pretty much the rest of his life. The only times he could take it off would be if he was eating or taking a shower. Can he eat?”**

“It’s too early to say,” Mikan said.

At the same time, Kyoko was left horrified at the idea of incasing Makoto’s face in a mask.

**“I see, Your Majesty, what is your thought on my idea?”**

“Is that only possible way?”

**“Yes, well rather, it is the only idea that comes to mind.”**

Kyoko let out a sigh. “How long would it take you to build something like that?”

Kazuichi didn’t reply.

“How long Soda!” Kyoko said in anger.

**“I-I don’t know… I’ve never built something like this before and I would need…”** Kazuichi said, failing to finish the sentence out of fear for asking money.

“You need funds correct?” Kyoko replied.

**“Yes,”** Kazuichi said uneasily.

“Funding has been granted, tell me what you need, and I will buy it,” Kyoko said.

**“Right, will do. Your Majesty. I will phone you back when I come up with a list.”**

“Very well, goodby Soda,” Kyoko replied, ending the call.

Makoto opened his eyes and stared at Kyoko. “I refuse!”

“Makoto…” Kyoko said in shock. “When did you wake up?”

“A few minutes ago,” Makoto replied weakly. “Let me die!”

“Naegi, you aren’t going to die,” Mikan said. “Your life was never in danger.”

“I DON’T CARE!” Makoto shouted as loud as he could. “LOOK AT ME!”

“What about your family?” Kyoko said calmly.

Makoto paused for a few seconds. “I don’t care,” he said finally. “Tell them I’ve died. I will not allow them to see me like this.”

“You can’t be serious!” Kyoko said, annoyed.

“Shut up, Kyoko!” Makoto snapped, causing Kyoko to go very quiet. “You are not going to let me die. So at least let me have this for fuck sake.”

Mikan’s eyes widened in disbelief. She had never heard Makoto talk like this before.

Kyoko closed her eyes. “If I do this, will you calm down?”

“Yes! Please do it!” Makoto growled.

“If that’s what you want,” Kyoko said and stood up and left the room.

Kyoko walked to her private quarters and picked up the palace phone. She dialled in the Naegi household number and put the phone put to her ear.

**“Hello?”** Said a female voice.

Kyoko froze it was Komaru’s voice she heard.

**“Hello, anyone there?”** Komaru said.

“Naegi…it’s Kirigiri,” Kyoko said quietly.

**“Oh hey, Kirigiri, how are you? Let me guess my brother has gotten himself into trouble and you need my help, right?”**

“Naegi listen,” Kyoko said slowly. “Makoto is dead.”

**“What?”** Komaru said surprised.

“Makoto told me that he was going to an abandoned warehouse, I asked him why he was going, but Makoto refused to tell me, but he did give me the address for the place. I got worried, so I followed him and by the time I got to the warehouse an explosion went off, and I can’t get a hold of him.”

**“No, you’re lying…”** Komaru replied.

“I wish I was,” Kyoko said, shaking her head in disgust. “I’m sorry, Naegi.”

**“Who sent the text, huh?”** Komaru said in anger.

“I’m not sure, the number was random, but I took a note of the number before Makoto left. I will find out what truly happened. Until then I need to go, goodbye Naegi.”

Kyoko ended the call, walked over to the sofa, sat down, and put her hands over her face.

Two weeks later

Kyoko was at Makoto’s funeral after she leaked out fake news about his death. Makoto’s parents were in tears, Kyoko couldn’t bear to look at Komaru or her parents because of the massive lie she has just told.

At the end of the funeral, everyone who attended was family friends of Makoto’s parents and Class 78 minus Byakuya and Junko.

It confirmed in Kyoko’s mind that Byakuya and Junko were working together and the two will pay.

As everyone shook the hands of Kyoko and Makoto’s family, there was plenty of sad faces. But Sayaka got her turn to shake hands, she was crushed and couldn’t believe that the boy she loved is dead. Mukuro was silent throughout the whole event and looked defeated.

Everybody began to leave the funeral leaving Kyoko and Makoto’s family alone.

“So Kirigiri,” Komaru said. “Have you learned anything new?”

“No,” Kyoko said, shaking her head. “I haven’t learned anything as to why Makoto went to that warehouse.”

_‘Kirigiri is lying! I know she is,’_ Komaru thought. “Are you sure? Come Kirigiri you are the empress of Japan. You must have access to all the information, right?”

Kyoko didn’t reply.

“Komaru stop it right now!” Mr Naegi said. “Can’t you see? Her Majesty is going through a hard time as well.”

“But father!” Komaru said, shocked. “I’m sure Kirigiri is not telling us everything. I mean come on, Makoto simply going to a warehouse and getting blow up? Something isn’t right.”

“Enough!” Mrs Naegi said as she was close to tears. “The last thing I want is for you to start pointing fingers at people for Makoto’s death. Komaru, please drop it right now.”

Komaru was ready to reply but held her breath and glared at Kyoko.

Kyoko just shook her head, she had enough of this lie, and she wanted to go home.

A week later

Makoto was sitting in an empty room with an oxygen mask on his face. His relationship with Kyoko was falling apart as his anger consumed him. Makoto wanted nothing more than to die, but at the same time, he wanted to rip Byakuya apart limb by limb.

Makoto’s face, arms and hands were healed, but the skin on those parts was ruined forever. His ankles and wrists didn’t suffer any breaks from the beatdown Byakuya give him. So he was able to walk again without any help.

The door opened, Kyoko walked in with Kazuichi and Mikan. Kazuichi and Mikan were carrying a big box each. Kazuichi froze as he saw Makoto in his trouble state for the for time.

“Get your eyes off me now!” Makoto said weakly.

Kazuichi shook his head and walked over to a table and put the box down as did Mikan.

Kyoko walked over to Makoto and kneel, taking one of his ruined hands into hers. “Makoto, Soda has built you a mask that will pump air into your face, so you don’t need to rely on an oxygen tank.”

Makoto pulled his hand away and gave Kyoko a stern look. “I didn’t want any of this! You are trying to force to live on with a damaged body!”

“Makoto I’m doing this out of love, I don’t want you to die,” Kyoko replied.

“Love? This is hell!” Makoto snapped.

Kyoko put her head down as she stood up and stepped to the side. It was killing her that Makoto was acting this way.

Kazuichi couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and he couldn’t believe how damaged Makoto was metally. Kazuichi opened the box and pulled out a black mask and placed it on the desk.

While Mikan opened her box and pulled out a heavy black circular piece with a massive hole in the middle, she was confused. “Soda what is this bit for?”

“It’s the armour that will go around Naegi’s neck, it has a control panel on the back, and it connects to Naegi’s mask,” Kazuichi replied. “I’ve asked for Naegi’s neck size, and I hope everything will fit. Put it down, please.”

Mikan put the neckpiece down and watched Kazuichi split the armour in two.

“Tsumiki you grab the front half and follow me.”

Mikan picked up the front part while Kazuichi picked up the back part and pair walked over to Makoto, Both go on their knees while Kyoko watched on.

“Naegi, lift your head, and take off your oxygen mask,” Kazuichi asked

Makoto didn’t move for a few seconds until he gave in and he held his head up. Kazuichi and Mikan put the armour around Makoto’s nick and there a clicking noise.

“Right good,” Kazuichi said. “Time for the mask, Tsumiki same process again.”

Kazuichi stood up and walked back over to the table and grabbed the mask. He split the mask in two and gave Mikan the front half.

“Tsumiki the mask will fit into the holes with the neck armour.”

Mikan nodded nervously as she and Kazuichi put the mask on incasing Makoto’s face.

There was a slice within the room as Kyoko turned her head away from the sight. She hated herself for letting Makoto get into this horrible state.

“Right, Naegi try and move,” Kazuichi said as he and Mikan stood up and moved away.

Makoto began to move his head, but struggle slightly. “It’s heavy,” he replied, but he was left stunned as the voice came out was deep.

“I know,” Kazuichi replied. “This is a prototype remember. I used cheaped stuff to get an idea on-“

“WHAT!” Kyoko shouted as she turned around and glared at Kazuichi. “Cheap? What do you mean CHEAP?”

Kazuichi put his hand up. “Your Majesty, please listen to me.”

“Continue, and it better be good!”

Kazuichi gulped. “The reason I used cheap materials was so I can get a good idea if there are any problems with the whole set up, along with if Naegi wants anything improved. If everything works and Naegi is happy, I can begin straight away, making a better and less heavy mask. I didn’t want to waste a load of your money if things fail.”

Makoto stood up and began to walk around the room. He felt free in a sense that he wasn’t tied down to an oxygen mask he was able to move around freely.

“Naegi how is breathing in that mask?” Kazuichi asked.

“Easier,” Makoto replied. “I can feel the oxygen getting pumped into my face. Apart from how heavy the mask is. I can call this a win however small it may be.”

“Perfect!” Kazuichi said delighted with a fist pump. “I will begin working on a better mask right away.”

Makoto looked at Kyoko and she looked back at him.

“Are you happy, Kyoko?” Makoto replied. “That you have a boyfriend’s face that you’ve trapped within a mask.”

“I did it to save you,” Kyoko said bluntly.

“No,” Makoto said. “You didn’t save me, Kyoko!”

“What?” Kyoko said, narrowing her eyes as Kazuichi and Mikan watched on.

“Makoto Naegi died in that warehouse,” Makoto said. “From this day forth, I will shape myself a new name to go along with my new appearance.”

Kyoko could only look at Makoto in disbelief.

“Reaper,” he said. “Makoto is no more, Reaper lives!”

“But Makoto-“ Kyoko said before she got cut off.

“Empress, Makoto is gone, get that through your thick skull.”

Tears began to run down Kyoko’s face as she quickly left the room. At the same time, Kazuichi and Mikan watched on speechless.

Months later

Kyoko was at the meeting room with the new Prime Minister of Japan Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Celestia Ludenberg. The latter had become a spy for the Empire and had a perfect poker face.

Standing next to Kyoko was Reaper. The relationship between the pair had fallen apart, and the only reason Reaper was still at Kyoko side was to protect her. Needless to say that Reaper took training more seriously than Makoto ever did.

“Congratulations on your victory, Prime Minister,” Kyoko smiled.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Taka said, brimming with joy. “I can’t believe I’m Prime Minister at only 20 years ago.”

“You did have a talent for politics back at school,” Kyoko replied. “But now, it’s time to get to work. Ludenberg what do you have for us?”

“I’ve discovered a secret Despair Core bar,” Celestia replied.

“Right, I see,” Kyoko nodded. “Where is it, and is there anything suspicious going on?”

“Nothing that I’m aware, however, I do see people leaving with a suitcase from time to time.”

“A suitcase?” Taka said, surprised. “Could it be money they are making from the club?”

“That is a possibility. The other possibility is it could be drugs.”

“Whatever the case is,” Kyoko said. “Can you keep an eye on the club and report back to me.”

“Will do, Your Majesty.”

“Can you give us an address?” Reaper said.

Kyoko turned her head to look at him. “Why are you asking for that?”

“So we can go to the club to rescue your spy if anything bad were to happen to her,” Reaper replied as he looked at Kyoko. “Do you disagree with me, Empress?”

“No, I do not,” Kyoko said, turning her head to Celestia. “Can you write down the address please?”

Celestia started to write down the address to the club while Taka stared at Reaper.

“Do you have something to say Prime Minister?” Reaper said.

“Yes I do in fact,” Taka replied. “May I ask who you are? I do never recall seeing you before.”

“I’m the Empress bodyguard and make sure you don’t forget it,” Reaper said emotionless.

“Right calm down,” Taka said surprised.

“I suggest you watch your tone Prime Minister,” Reaper said.

“Reaper that is enough!” Kyoko said firmly as she looked at him. “Prime Minister Ishimaru, I apologies for my bodyguard's rude behaviour.”

“No, it’s okay, Your Majesty,” Taka replied. “It sounds like this Reaper takes his job seriously.”

“Yes, I do,” Reaper replied. “I’m a better bodyguard that the wimp Naegi would ever be.”

“Naegi?” Taka said, shocked. “How DARE you slander his good name. He was a good man!”

“Oh please,” Reaper said. “He was weak, and he nearly got the Empress nearly killed twice. He was useless.”

“Reaper enough!” Kyoko said as she tried to control her anger. “Prime Minister, Ludenberg this meeting is now over, you two may go.”

The pair left quickly as a note containing the club's address was left on the table as Kyoko and Reaper looked at each other.

Next day

Kyoko had just gotten up, and she was depressed things weren’t the same, Makoto’s anger and hatred consumed the man she once knew and loved. But Kyoko wasn’t ready to give up and hoped a small part of Makoto was still there to pull back.

Kyoko grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV and the first thing she saw shocked her. It was the club Ludenberg and had spoken about, and it was raided.

“What happened?!” Kyoko said.

She continued to watch as the new reporter began to fill her in, and the more she listened, the more she wanted to turn off the TV.

Reaper was the one who raided the club, and he left the club in a bloody mess, people were beaten up to an inch of their lives. People were shot in the leg so they couldn’t escape.

Kyoko saw the CCTV images of Reaper causing chaos, the only positive thing that nobody had died, but report that Kyoko was hearing was brutal none the less.

Reaper had made a name for himself.

“What am I going to do with Makoto?” Kyoko said as she began to rub her forehead. “I can’t control him. He is to wild.”

Then Kyoko began to recall a conversation she had with before everything went to shit.

“Ikusaba!” Kyoko gasped. “She could maybe control him!”

A week later

Mukuro arrived at the imperal palace. She was happy that she would get to see her friend again and wondered what Kyoko had instore for the former.

Mukuro was led to the meeting room where she saw Kyoko sitting at the table.

“Hello Ikusaba,” Kyoko said warmly.

“Hello, Your Majesty,” Mukuro replied with a bow.

“Ikuaba, please, you don’t need to bow to me,” Kyoko said. “Please take a seat. There is something I wish to talk to you about.”

“Does it involve Makoto?” Mukuro asked quickly. “Have you found anything?”

“Sadly, this has nothing to do with him. But it’s a job offer.”

“A job offer?” Mukuro said surprised as she sat down.

“Yes, I know you are enjoying your time with the army, but how do you feel working for me and becoming a bodyguard?”

“I-I would be honoured,” Mukuro said stunned.

“Thank you, Ikusaba,” Kyoko smiled. “The role wouldn’t be just as a bodyguard; however, your role would include taking down any Despair Core strongholds.”

“Just like that Reaper guy did?” Mukuro said, folding her arms. “Who is that guy, anyway?”

“No one of importance,” Kyoko said bluntly.

“I see,” Mukuro said. “Well, I accept this job offer.”

There was a knock on the door, and it opened with Reaper walking. He froze when he saw Mukuro. Then he walked back out and slammed the door in anger.

“Fucking hell!” Mukuro said, shocked. “What the fuck is his problem.”

“I have no idea,” Kyoko lied.

An hour later

Kyoko and Reaper were in the former’s private quarters, and it was a heated debate between the pair.

“Why the fuck was Ikusaba here?” Reaper asked.

“She was here to be offered the job we spoke about months ago,” Kyoko said standing her ground.

“We don’t need her. I don’t need her! I can look after you all by myself!”

“Maybe you can Makoto-“

“DO NOT call me that!” Reaper snapped. “Tell Ikusaba to forget about the job. She isn’t welcomed here.”

“Why?” Kyoko said, narrowing her eyes, “Are you ashamed of what you have become?”

Reaper didn’t reply as he turned away.

“Ikusaba is joining our ranks if you like it or not, and I do hope she can control you.”

Reaper turned back around. “I HATE YOU!” Then he stormed out of the room slamming the door.

Kyoko’s legs grew weak as she dropped to the floor as she began to cry as everything became too much for her to bear as Reaper’s final words broke her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	36. History repeats

**“Breaking news coming through to us right now,”** said the TV female news reporter that Byakuya was watching. **“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, one of the three people that Her Majesty has ordered the country to find, has brought himself forward to the police.”**

Byakuya’s eyes widened in disbelief. “WHAT?!” He roared. “Why would Kuzuryu hand himself to the police? Something isn’t right…” Byakuya paused and began to think of the possibilities.

**“There is still no word on Peko Pekoyama and Byakuya Togami,”** the reporter continued.

“The woman!” Byakuya gasped. “Kirigiri must have caught her, and Kuzuryu must have handed himself to protect that slave of his. Fucking dumb of him. He should have let that women rot she was useless. Wait…”

Byakuya began to shake in fear. “No…no….no Kuzuryu has ratted me out! If Kirigiri did capture Pekoyama, then he would have done everything to ensure her safety. Everything, which means I’m fucked.”

Byakuya turned off the TV and stood up. “Fine then, if my theory is correct, Naegi will be on his way here, I need to be ready for him, I will take us down both if I need to.”

Imperal palace

It was around nine o’clock at night as Kyoko, Makoto, Mukuro and Komaru were in the meeting room. The latter was watching Kyoko and Mukuro putting on body armour, while Makoto was checking his gun.

“Komaru,” Makoto said as put down the gun. “You are wondering why I’ve brought you here.”

“Yeah, I’m confused,” Komaru replied.

“It’s to ensure nothing bad happens to you while we go out and end this once and for all. Considering that Togami and Kuzuryu had the balls to launch an attack on the palace. Who knows what might happen to you.”

“I would have been fine anyway,” Komaru said. “Don’t I live in a hotel that is owned by Kirigiri? I mean if that place got under attack then Kirigiri would have been alerted straight away.”

“Yes, I know, but there would be nothing stopping people learning what floor you would be on and killing you straight away. I wouldn’t allow myself to let that happen. Besides…” Makoto put his head down.

“What is it Makoto?” Komaru asked.

“Once this is settled, we are going home,” Makoto said weakly.

“Home?” Komaru said, shocked. “Are you-“

“Yes, our parents deserve to know the truth. I’ve been unfair on Kyoko for these last two years. I no longer what her to carry the weight of guilt from lies she has told. Mum and dad will learn the truth.”

“I will come with you Makoto,” Kyoko said, walking beside her man.

“No Kyoko, this is something that I need to deal with by myself. I’ve put you in the firing line two years ago, this time, I won’t allow it.”

Mukuro looked on then turned away, feeling upset and jealous. “Junko,” she whispered. “Why couldn’t you be a nice person?”

“It’s time,” Kyoko said.

Komaru wrapped her arms around Makoto. “You better come back alive, alright!”

“I will don’t worry,” Makoto said as he wrapped his hands around Komaru. “Tomorrow we will speak to mum and dad.”

Mukuro turned her head slightly to see the two siblings hug and let out a sigh.

30 minutes later

Mukuro was driving up an empty road with Makoto sitting next to her while Kyoko sat in the back.

“So how should we approach this?” Mukuro asked.

“I think Togami knows we are coming so we could be careful in our approach,” Makoto replied. “I will take the lead. You can protect Kyoko until I have that fucker pinned down then we can all kick him together.”

“No, I want Ikusaba to take the lead,” Kyoko said. “Togami will be expecting you Makoto, but if he sees Ikusaba-“

“Then it might throw him off,” Mukuro said, finishing the sentence. “Your call Makoto? I’m not fussed in what way we do it.”

“I will take the lead,” Makoto said. “Sorry Kyoko, but I need this.”

Kyoko let out a sigh. “Fine, please be careful.”

“Hey I think we have found it,” Mukuro said as the trio approached a house that matches Fuyuhiko’s description.

“Stop here,” Makoto said. “He won’t know we are coming if we park this far away.”

Mukuro stopped the car, and the trio got out, and they moved quickly towards the house. Makoto poked his head inside the garden and saw nothing out of place, and he ran into the garden and made his way to the door.

Mukuro and Kyoko soon followed, and the trio was at the door.

“Right, I’m going to try and open the door,” Makoto said. “If that doesn’t work, I’m going to shoot it the lock and kick the door in.”

“I thought we were meant to be sneaky?” Mukuro said, annoyed.

“Come on, keep focused!” Kyoko said.

Makoto put his gloved hand on the door handle and tried to push down, and to his surprise, it did.

“Careful,” Kyoko whispered.

“Back away,” Makoto whispered back.

Mukuro pulled Kyoko backwards, and Makoto slowly opened the door and but nothing happened.

“Naegi, stop being a pussy and come and face me. I know you’re here,” Byakuya shouted from a room. “I’m watching all three of you on a camera.”

“Well there goes our plan,” Makoto groaned. He walked into the house with his gun pointing straight ahead.

Makoto walked into the room where Byakuya’s voice was coming from. It was the living room, and he found Byakuya sitting in an armchair drinking tea.

“Ah Naegi,” Byakuya said, annoyed. “It would have been nice you were dead.”

“Don’t worry Togami. You will be the one that is going to be dead.”

Mukuro walked into the living room, followed by Kyoko.

“Your Majesty,” Byakuya bowed his head.

“Cut the crap Togami!” Kyoko replied as her eyes narrowed on him.

“I’m showing my respect to you that’s all,” Byakuya replied with a small grin.

Makoto handed Kyoko his gun, and he walked over to Byakuya and punched the latter in the face as the cup of tea went flying.

“Ever the monster eh Naegi?” Byakuya replied as he rubbed cheek.

“Fuck you Togami!” Makoto sneered. “You’re the one that has put me in this mess. I’m going to rip you from limb to limb!”

Byakuya began to laugh as Makoto punched the former in the face again. Then, Makoto grabbed Byakuya by the back of the head and pulled him forward and smashed his face against the table that held a tray with biscuits and milk along with a tablet that fell over.

“Trust me, Togami. You will witness a pain like nothing before!” Makoto said in pure fury as he continued to smash Byakuya’s face into the table.

Kyoko and Mukuro watched on in horror as the pair saw two years of anger and hatred being unleashed all at once.

“Makoto stop!” Kyoko ordered. “I need to ask Togami questions.

Makoto pushed Byakuya to the floor. The former put his foot firmly on Byakuya’s back to ensure the latter couldn’t get up.

“Togami what is your beef with me?” Kyoko asked. “I don’t recall ever upsetting you during our time at school.”

“Your father had disgusting tax policies on the rich,” Byakuya growled. “Why do we the rich have to be punished? We are the smart ones that can lead Japan to new heights of technology levels and other big projects, and what is our reward? Heavy taxes! Why do the poor people who don’t help towards making this country better get smaller taxes? Tell me why, Kirigiri!”

“My father believed in a fair system, and so do I,” Kyoko answered honestly. “Yes, the poor don’t contribute; you are right in that regard. But they work hard to provide for their families and that is something I admire. I do not want to put more stress on them.”

“Shit, excuse!” Byakuya snapped. “They should be made to pay for all the taxes for being failures at school and being thick as shit!”

Kyoko began to shake her head. “You are nothing more than a right-wing extremist. You want to punish the poor because they are poor, and that’s it. How sad.”

“Shut up you bitch!” Byakuya snapped. “You will forever be surrounded by money and wealth. You will never understand the struggles of a normal person.”

Makoto raised his foot and stamped down on Byakuya’s back. “Never call Kyoko a bitch!”

Byakuya let out a grunt of pain.

“You are wrong, Togami,” Kyoko said. “I try and understand everyone’s problems so I can help make this country a better place. Sure my hands are tied from time to time, but I want to ensure every part of this country regardless of class is a happy country to live in.”

“You’re a fool!” Byakuya replied. “Focus on the wealth we have the money to push this country forward and surpass the other countries around the world. Use the poor as slave workers; that’s all they are good for.”

“So that’s why you wanted me gone then?” Kyoko said. “So you could take over and never get taxed ever again while enslaving the poor and taxing them so much they would crumble. You disgust me Togami.”

“We always need cheap slave labour. Why not use the poor when they will do anything to survive.”

“I’ve heard enough!” Makoto said as he flipped Byakuya onto his back. Makoto got down on his knees and pulled out a bottle from his jacket. “History repeats itself, eh Togami?”

Makoto took the lid of the bottle and poured the liquid on Byakuya’s face. The latter let out a scream of pain as his face was getting burned.

Mukuro looked on in horror. Then it began to slowly dawn on her that Makoto was doing what Byakuya was doing to him years ago.

“So that’s how Makoto go into that state?” Mukuro said out loud.

“Yes,” Kyoko replied with a sigh as the two women watched on.

Byakuya began to throw his arms around, and he knocked Makoto over. Byakuya quickly got on his knees, he raised his right hand and was ready to strike down and punch Makoto. But a gunshot went off leaving Byakuya to roared in pain as his right hand got shot by Kyoko.

“YOU BITCH!” Byakuya screamed. He got up and charged at Kyoko. But Mukuro rushed forward and uppercut Byakuya in the jaw causing him to fly backwards and landing on the floor.

Makoto stood up and began to give Byakuya a good kicking. But the latter began to laugh which confused the trio.

“What is so funny?” Makoto asked.

“I’m just laughing at how history is repeating itself,” Byakuya replied as he burst out into a much louder laugher.

Makoto was confused by Byakuya’s words.

“Look at the tablet Naegi,” Byakuya said as he began to cough up blood.

Makoto reached over and picked up the table. He saw CCTV footage of outside, that would explain why Byakuya knew they were coming. But another thing that Makoto’s eye, there was a timer it was going down quickly. It was at 15 seconds.

Makoto soon realised what Byakuya’s words meant. “RUN! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! THIS PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW UP A MATTER OF SECONDS.”

Mukuro grabbed Kyoko’s shoulders and pushed her out of the living.

“MAKOTO!” Kyoko screamed.

Mukuro watched Makoto beginning to run, but Byakuya got to his knees and pulled Makoto to the floor. “Oh no, you don’t! You are staying with me, Naegi!”

“MUKURO RUN!” Makoto said as he began to fight Byakuya off him. “Protect Kyoko promise me that Mukuro!”

“MAKOTO!” Mukuro shouted.

“FORGET ABOUT ME!” He shouted back. “YOU ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME GO!”

Mukuro broke into tears as she ran out of the room, she picked up Kyoko, put the latter on her shoulder, and ran out of the house. But the pair went flying that they were caught in the explosion.

Kyoko sat up and reached out her hand. “MAKOTO!”

A second explosion had gone off as the two women watched in horror as the house began to crumble into fire and dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	37. Trying to make things right

An hour had passed since the two bombs went off and sending Byakuya’s home into a pile of flames and rubble.

The fire had settled after the fire service arrived on the scene, and the police and medical team.

All three service teams and Kyoko, Mukuro and Komaru all began to lift the rubble to see if Makoto had survived.

Komaru was informed by Kyoko by phone what happened. The former had threatened a bodyguard’s life at the palace if he didn’t take her to the site.

Kyoko was told a few times to stay back as everything was still too hot, but she ignored the firemen's advice and began to throw away rubble as her hands began to burn. She didn’t care neither did Mukuro and Komaru.

All three women were willing to let their hands burn if it meant saving Makoto’s life.

Soon everyone reached the bit of the house where Makoto and Byakuya would have been. The whole team began to move away wood, stone bricks and other rubble to find a body.

“We have found someone!” Said a police officer.

Kyoko, Mukuro and Komaru ran towards the officer, and they were felt sick when they saw a body burned to a crisped. The body had to belong to Byakuya. The medics rush in because they had proper protective clothing and gloves on they were able to pull the body out.

Much to everyone’s surprise, they saw another body underneath, and it was Makoto. His mask was severely damaged in the explosion, and half of his face was showing. But the mask appeared to protect his face, but it was unknown how the rest of his body was.

The three women began to remove all the rubble surrounding Makoto’s body. Still, the trio was very careful not to touch the body if Makoto was burned or if anything was broken.

Thanks to the whole team, they were able to clear the area, the medics checked the body for a pulse and to the trio's relief, Makoto had a weak pulse. But everything wasn’t all good news.

Due to the mask being broken, Makoto was struggling to breathe, and with all the heat, smoke and dust in the air, Makoto’s lungs couldn’t cope.

The medic’s worked as quickly as possible to get Makoto’s out of the area and onto flat land to do other checks and put an oxygen mask on his face.

“Your Majesty,” a police officer said. “I think it’s time for you to head home, the medics can take care of the rest.”

“I will not leave his side!” Kyoko said as she glared at the officer. “Tell me what to do again, and you will not have a job by the end of the week.”

Komaru looked at Kyoko in shock. _‘Badass,’_ she thought.

“Kirigiri,” Mukuro said. “What will be your plans?”

“I’m taking Reaper back to the palace, and I will have Tsumiki look after him,” Kyoko replied as she and the others watch the medic team check over Makoto’s body.

Next morning

Kyoko, Mukuro and Komaru were sleeping in armchairs they sat beside Makoto’s bed, the latter hadn’t awakened yet.

The medics and Mikan’s report returned, and Makoto had suffered burns to his sides, and his right foot was broken. But because Byakuya’s body was on top of Makoto’s body. The former shielded the latter from most of the impact from the bombs and the debris.

Kyoko woke up first, and she let out a stretch as she watched Makoto sleeping peacefully. Then tears began to form around her eyes as she hated the sight before her.

“Why you Makoto?” She said weakly. “You never did anything wrong in the beginning, but here you are yet broken once again. I’m a failure of a ruler. No, I’m a failure of a girlfriend, you deserve better Makoto.”

Kyoko stood up and walked over to the window. “You would have been fine if you hadn’t dated me.” She turned back and walked over to Makoto and looked down at him. “I will do the right thing, Makoto. I will speak to your parents and tell them the truth. If they want to do me harm, then so be it! I deserve everything.”

“Kirigiri stop talking crap,” Komaru said as she opened her eyes and looked directly as the empress. “Now isn’t the time to let the guilt take over.”

“You heard everything?” Kyoko said, shocked.

“I’ve been awake for a while, but I was comfortable, so I didn’t move. But I need to stop you right here, Makoto needs you to be strong.”

Kyoko began to chuckle then hung her head in shame. “Strong? I’m not strong. I’m nothing but a weak person. I’ve failed to protect the man I love twice now and look at him.”

“This is not the time to grow weak Kirigiri!” Komaru said, annoyed as she stood up. “My brother needs you more than ever.”

Kyoko turned around and shook her head. “I tried and failed the first time. I fear history will repeat itself. I will let you and Ikusaba look after Makoto from now on.”

Komaru walked over and spun Kyoko around and slapped her in the face waking up Mukuro in the process.

“I don’t care what failed the last time between you and Makoto,” Komaru said firmly, but then her expression softened. “Kirigiri this time things are different, you have Ikusaba and me by your side. You can’t let the guilt of the past consume you as the anger and hatred did for my brother.”

“Can’t you see Naegi!” Kyoko replied as tears ran down her face. “As long as Makoto is with me, he will never know of a peaceful life. He has been targeted because of me look at him.”

“Yeah so?” Komaru said, folding her arms. “Do you think he would care?”

“What?” Kyoko said stunned.

“Makoto understood the dangers of dating you, and he didn’t care! Fuck, he even went to boot camp training to learn how to protect you, which mean he understood he would be in danger in the future.”

Kyoko didn’t reply.

“And when he was Reaper, he protected you not because it was his sole reason for living but because he still loved you. He even admitted it to your face when I was there. Regardless of the troubles, you two had.”

Mukuro stood up, catching the other two off guard. “Makoto always told me to watch my emotions when he was Reaper,” she said, looking at Kyoko and Komaru. “Because he didn’t want me to him up like him. Even though Reaper was suppressing Makoto, his love for all of us is what kept Reaper from swallowing up Makoto completely.”

“Iksuaba is right,” Komaru said. ”Now we have pulled Makoto back from the darkness we can regroup and enjoy our lives in peace with the Despair Core destroyed.”

Kyoko didn’t reply as she reached her hand out and touched Makoto’s hand. “I need time to think,” she said quietly.

Mukuro let out a small sigh. “Kirigiri this the chance to live happily with Makoto.”

Kyoko didn’t reply as she slowly sat on the bed and looked at Makoto while still holding his hand. Then suddenly, Makoto’s hand began to move and took a firm hold of Kyoko’s hand.

Kyoko let out a small gasp as Makoto opened his eyes to see Kyoko, Komaru and Mukuro look at him. Kyoko’s face was covered with pain, while Mukuro and Komaru were smiling.

“Hey bro,” Komaru said. “Having a nice dream were you?” She laughed. “You have slept like a log.”

“Kyoko,” Makoto said weakly.

Mukuro knew this wasn’t hers or Komaru moment. The former grabbed Komaru’s shoulders, and the two left the room.

“Makoto,” Kyoko said as tears ran down her face. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For failing to protect you again. That’s twice now you could have died under my watch.”

“Kyoko,” he said as he tightened his grip on Kyoko’s hand. “Both times were my choice. I knew the risk of the second time. But my hatred told me to push on. Do not blame yourself.”

“I-I-“

“Kyoko, please listen to me,” Makoto said as he closed his eyes. “I’m the one who has made mistakes, not you. I was the monster between us who forced you to lie to everyone. I was the monster who done awful things, even shocking Maizono while you watched on horrified by what I’ve become. Regardless if you love me or not, you have no right to protect a monster. Heck, I even ended up destroying Komaru’s relationship with my mum.”

“But I kept you alive because of my selfishness.”

“True, but you saved my life out of love, but I was full of hate and anger to see that, and now I feel empty. But one thing will always remain. My love for you.”

Kyoko let out a weak smile as Makoto tried to sit up. Kyoko helped him up, and the pair hugged. “I love you, Makoto.”

“I love you too, Kyoko.”

A day later

Mr and Mrs Naegi were summoned to the imperal palace by Kyoko. The two adults had no idea why they were being summoned.

They were in the back seat as they were driven to the palace, and once the couple reached the palace grounds, they saw Kyoko and Komaru standing at the front door.

“Komaru!” Mrs Naegi said as she rushed towards her daughter and hugged her. “I’ve been worried sick about you.”

Komaru closed her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around her mother. “Yeah same mum, I’m sorry for being a total bitch.”

The hug lasted for a few seconds while Mr Naegi walked up to Kyoko and bowed. “Hello, Your Majesty.”

“Please Mr Naegi, do not bow,” Kyoko said, shaking her head. “Can you both follow me please?”

The couple looked at each in confusion as they followed Kyoko into the palace with Komaru following close behind.

Kyoko led the couple to a door and paused. “Before we go in, there is something I need to say.” Kyoko turned around and looked at the two adults. “If you want to hurt me, then you are free to do so.”

“Kirigiri what are-“ Komaru replied before getting cut off.

“Mr and Mrs Naegi,” Kyoko continued. “Beyond this door lies your son Makoto Naegi, he has been alive for the past two years.”

“My…son has been alive?” Mrs Naegi said slowly. “W-Why…how?”

Kyoko closed her eyes. “He will explain everything.” Kyoko opened the door, and she felt both parents rushing in only to be horrified by what they saw.

“Hello mum, dad,” Makoto said weakly as he was sitting up as Mukuro was sitting in the armchair.

“Makoto…” Mrs Naegi said as she burst into tears. “You’re alive!” She rushed over and hugged Makoto as tight as she could. “I-I don’t believe it.”

Outside Kyoko opened her eyes and began to walk down the corridor only to be stopped by Komaru.

“Where are you going Kirigiri?”

“This is Makoto’s moment, not mine,” Kyoko replied bluntly. “I will talk to your parents when everything is settled. Go on, Naegi, be with your family.”

Kyoko walked past Komaru and vanished.

Komaru walked into the room, and she held back the tears as she saw her mother hugging Makoto.

Mukuro who hadn’t said a thing stood up.

“Mukuro wait!” Makoto said. “Don’t go. I need to tell you the truth, as well.”

“Are you sure?” Mukuro replied.

“Yes,” Makoto replied. “Mum, Dad, please take a seat. I have a lot of explaining to do.”

A week later

The whole country cheered when they learned that the Despair Core had been defeated and Byakuya was killed. The country was at peace once more and was able to move forward into a bright future.

Both Makoto and Kyoko got an earful from Mrs Naegi needless to stay they were both left spooked.

For Sayaka, she was glad everything was over, her reputation was safe; however, she still had the mental scars from when Makoto shocked her.

She hadn’t heard from Komaru, Makoto Kyoko since the warehouse got raided, but she was happy this way. She had no desire to ever speak to Makoto or Kyoko ever again.

The idol was sitting in her home, trying to come up with new lyrics for songs when she heard someone knocking on her door.

She got up and left the living room to answer it. Every part of her body went numb when she saw Makoto on the other side of the door. She failed to see Kyoko standing next to him as Sayaka focused on Makoto.

“N-Naegi!” Sayaka said in a panic.

“Maizono can we come in?” Kyoko asked.

“Kirigiri?” Sayaka jumped a little bit. “Umm yeah of course.” Sayaka stepped back and opened the door.

Makoto walked in with crutches as Sayaka watched him avoid putting his weight on his right foot.

Kyoko walked in as Sayaka closed the door. The latter pointed the pair towards the living room. Makoto sat down on the sofa along with Kyoko as Sayaka stood.

“How can I help you both?” Sayaka asked.

Makoto didn’t reply as he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a device. “Here take it.”

Sayaka took the device from Makoto and had a quick look at it. Then she realised what is it was. “This is the device for the shock bracelet?”

“You are correct,” Makoto replied as he pulled up his right sleeve to show Sayaka he had the bracelet on.

“What is the meaning of this?” Sayaka said, growing annoyed.

“I’m simply trying to make things right,” Makoto said as he took off the front of his mask. “Go on ahead.”

Sayaka looked at the device and then threw it to the floor, breaking the device. “No! I will not stoop to your level!”

“Maizono look-“

“No, you look Naegi!” Sayaka snapped. “Do you have any idea how crushed I was when I found out you were dead? I loved you, Naegi. Yeah, sure I made mistakes. But as soon as I realised I made them. I did everything I could for you and Kirigiri to help bring down Enoshima and what I get in return? Shocked and lied too!”

“Maizono, I’m sorry,” Makoto replied.

“Sorry doesn’t cover the damage you have done!” Sayaka replied, narrowing her eyes. “Kirigiri, you are no better. How can you allow Naegi to get away with murder, it’s a fucking joke.”

“I’ve made mistakes as well,” Kyoko said. “I will not deny this. But both Makoto and I felt it was right that we spoke to you.”

“Is that so? Well, I don’t want anything to do with you both,” Sayaka said, folding her arms. “Leave and never bother me again!”

Makoto and Kyoko both got up.

“One more thing Maizono,” Kyoko said. “If you mention to anyone who Reaper truly is. Then expect your career to be over very quickly.”

Sayaka shot a glare at Kyoko while Makoto put on his mask. The pair left Sayaka’s home.

The future

Sayaka would be the last person to see Makoto in public as Reaper vanished from the public eye.

Mukuro took over as Kyoko’s personal bodyguard as Makoto stayed in the background and avoided all interactions with Kyoko’s duties as empress.

Soon word broken out that Kyoko was pregnant and the father remained unknown, and nobody was ever able to learn who the father was.

Kyoko delivered a healthy baby boy and was named Makoto Kirigiri. The future Emperor of Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I have suffered a massive burn out while writing this fic. For the time being, I will be sticking to one-shots and WLYM chapters.
> 
> A small thanks to the people who have left kudos on this fic.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


End file.
